Um Edward em minha vida
by Raissa Cullen
Summary: Eu tenho o mesmo nome, mesma cor de cabelo e a mesma paixão: Edward Cullen. Sou uma fã que queria poder encontra-lo, mesmo nos sonhos. Mas se esse sonho se tornar realidade?
1. Meu vício

_(...)  
Ele deu um passo se distanciando de mim. "Isso é tudo, eu suponho. Nós não vamos te incomodar de novo".  
O plural me chamou a atenção. Isso me surpreendeu; eu pensei que era incapaz de me dar conta de alguma coisa.  
"Alice não vai voltar", eu me dei conta. Eu não sei como ele me ouvir - as palavras não fizeram nenhum som - mas ele pareceu entender.  
Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, sempre olhando pro meu rosto.  
"Não. Eles já foram todos embora. Eu fiquei pra trás pra te dizer adeus".  
"Alice foi embora?" Minha voz estava vazia de descrença.  
"Ela queria dizer adeus, mas eu convencí ela de que uma despedida limpa seria o melhor pra você".  
Eu estava tonta; era difícil me concentrar. As palavras dele giravam na minha cabeça, e eu podia opuvir o médico que me atendeu em Phoenix, na primavera passada, enquanto ele me mostrava os exames de Raio-X Você pode ver aqui que é uma fratura clara os dedos deles percorriam a figura do meu osso fraturado.  
Isso é bom. Significa que vai sarar mais facilmente, mais rapidamente.  
Eu tentei respirar normalmente. Eu tentei me concentrar, pra encontrar uma forma de sair desse pesadelo.  
"Adeus, Bella", ele disse na mesma voz calma, pacífica._

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO, pela amor de Deus Edward não vai embora, olha só a besteira que está fazendo com o amor da sua vida, seu idiota – Já estava ficando sem respiração de tanto que chorava – É idiota, mas te amo. NÃOOOO VAI.

-Isabella Masen Hudgens, não to acreditando no que estou vendo – Minha mãe, Lilian Hudgens, falou rindo e sem ar, pelo jeito quando me escutou gritando veio até meu quarto correndo pensando que estavam me matando – Você está lendo esse livro de novo e ainda chora? Está de brincadeira?

-Mamãe, ele foi embora, sou eu quem não ta acreditando – Tirei as mãos do meu colo e coloquei no rosto, tentando limpar minhas lágrimas que já estavam me deixando cega.

-Quem foi embora? – Ela só podia estar de brincadeira.

-Lilian, você é que ta brincando comigo. O Edward PERFEITO Cullen que foi embora e deixou minha xará sozinha na floresta, como ele fez isso?

-Isabella...

-Já pedi para me chamar de Bella.

-Bella então, você tem que parar de pensar na história desse livro, isso está virando vício, você tem que viver sua vida real, não viver em um sonho – Falou já sentada ao meu lado.

-Está virando? Já virou mãe, você não me entende, quero esse mundo para mim, mesmo sendo impossível.

-Está bem, está bem. Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu desisto de tentar colocar juízo nessa sua cabeça, quem sabe se pai coloca – Ela falou levantando e indo em direção da porta.

-Um dia alguem vai me entender.

Ela suspirou e foi embora.

Olhei mais uma vez para meu livro, o segundo livro da saga mais perfeita do mundo, Twilight. Eu nunca fui fã de ler, mas um dia estava mexendo na internet e vi uma reportagem falando de um livro que havia acabado de chegar as livrarias, sobre o amor de um vampiro e uma humana, eu achei que era diferente e li, desse dia para frente, não tem um dia se quer que eu não pense nesse mundo. Comprei todos os livros, Crepúsculo, Lua nova, Eclípse e Amanhecer. Já li todos tantas vezes que perdi a conta, além de saber muitas falas na ponta da língua. O primeiro filme para mim foi perfeito, ver todos os personagens que eu amo na tela, vendo seus movimentos e ver de um modo diferente a história.

Minha mãe já cansou de falar que eu sou velha para isso, mas não concordo, eu acabei de completar 17 anos em maio – ganhei o presente dos meus sonhos, um New Beetle amarelo - e não me acho velha, falando em aniversário eu amo saber que faço aniversário perto do deus grego do Robert Pattinson, quando descobri que ele seria o Edward Cullen, fiquei feliz, mas não era assim que imaginava o homem dos meus sonhos, porém não podia negar que aquele homem era perfeito. Eu já vi o Robert uma vez desde que moro em Londres, mas ele estava cercado de seguranças.

Meu pai, Anthony Masen, sempre ria de mim, ainda mais quando tava lendo o livro perto dele e de repente começava a rir desesperadamente, minha mãe ficava irritada com ele. Ele só não gostava de quando eu falava que ia fazer intercâmbio, para poder fazer parte do elenco do próximo filme, mesmo como figurante. Sempre achei que podia fazer o papel da Bella, tinha o mesmo tom de cabelo, mesma cor dos olhos, qualquer coisa me fazia corar, sabia de tudo e todos na história e não precisava de cachê, ou seja, iam economizar.

Amanhã começava o terceiro bimestre na minha escola e ainda não me sentia pronta entrar pelas portas daquela escola, não sei o motivo mas sentia que esse semestre seria difícil. Igual a Isabella Swan, eu tinha poucos amigos, eu tinha somente dois que me importavam de verdade que eram para mim como irmãos, Mia e Logan. Nos três nos conhecemos desde que mudei de New York para Londres quando tinha 3 anos e éramos como os três mosqueteiros, sempre estávamos juntos. Sempre achei que os dois gostavam um do outro, mas quando falava isso com a Mia ela falava "Bella, ele sempre gostou é de você" e Logan "A Mia é muito complicada, não daríamos certos". Para mim nenhum dos dois estávam certos e um dia ainda iria juntar esses dois.

Todos da escola sabiam da minha paixão por Twilight, sempre estava com um dos livros na mochila e na hora do recreio preferia ficar na sala lendo. Nas aulas de educação física, eu era parecida com a Bella, odiava fazer essa aula, mas não era descordenada, então ficava andando pelo campo que me lembrava demais da campina do Edward e da Bella, quem sabe um dia o Edward iria sair das árvores e dizer que me amava. Sei que vampiros não existem, só que ainda acreditava que meu Edward estava por aí me esperando em seu volvo prateado.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos com meu celular tocando, e já imagina quem era.

-Logan, o que você quer?

-Nossa vampira, ta nervosa porque? – Ele suspirou – Tava lendo de novo?

-Mais ou menos – Ainda bem que ele não estava minha frente, já bastava eu saber que minhas bochechas estavam pegando fogo.

-Já sei, estava imaginando você beijando o Edward – Escutei sua rizada, pelo telefone.

-Para com isso, você sabe que odeio quando fala assim, já basta minha mãe.

-Desculpa amor, mas será que você pode chegar mais cedo amanhã? Estou com saudades.

-Eu tambem amorzinho e da Mia tambem, como ela está? – Desde o último dia de aula não os via, porque havia viajado para minha cidade natal, New York.

-Ela está ótima, mas com saudades. Então até amanhã, preciso desligar, minha mãe quer ligar para a mãe da Mia, sabe como é, mulheres.

-Acho que eu sou uma Logan e você tambem sabe, não é querida? – Soltei uma rizada.

-É lógico diva – Nós dois rimos, ele me lembrava muito o Emmett – Beijo Bella, sonhe com seu vampirinho.

-Beijo amor, até amanhã – Falei e desliguei.

Levantei do sofá, guardei meu livro na minha estante e me joguei na cama.

- Que venha amanhã.

E então adormeci, acabei sonhando com meu amor, extamente como disse Logan. Esse sonho era diferente de todos, sempre era eu estava na campina conversando com Edward, porém dessa vez eu estava no pátio da escola e um volvo prateado parou no estacionamento, todos na escola pararam para ver, quando eu olhei para ver o dono daquele carro luxuoso, Edward Cullen saiu do carro, vindo na minha direção. Não estava acreditando nisso, esfreguei meus olhos e quando olhei de novo ele estava na minha frente e com aquele sorriso torto perfeito. Ele segurou minhas mãos, chegou mais perto e falou:

-Eu te amo Bella.

-Eu tambem Edward.

Ele sorriu mais ainda e quando ia me beijar, eu acordei.

-Perfeito, como sempre nunca chego na melhor parte – Olhei a hora e vi que já estava na hora de me arrumar.

Levantei extressada e fui direto para o banheiro, para me preparar para mais um semestre de realidade.

* * *

**N/A:** _AMOOOOORES bom, finalmente estou postando mais uma história minha e essa é umas das que eu queria que fosse realidade, sei muuito bem que é o sonho de muitas pessoas fãs do Twilight, então decidi fazer um agrado a todas nós, leiam essa história pensando em vocês, queria colocar meu nome nela UASHAUSUHASU' mas ia ficar sem graça para quem fosse ler, então troquem o nome e se coloquem no lugar ok? _

_Quero saber o que acharam da minha idéia e quanto mais reviews mais rápido o próximo capítulo sai, então fazerm um agrado a essa autora que já ama vocês, está bem?_

_BEEEIJOS AMORES :*_


	2. A estranha

Acabei de tomar um banho, coloquei uma calça jeans azul clara, uma camiseta branca e um bolero preto, passei meu gliter, peguei meu material, meu celular e a chave do meu carro, **(n/a: vamos fingir que pode se dirigir com 17 anos) **sai do meu quarto indo direto para a porta da sala.

-Filha, vai tomar café não? – Minha mãe falou da cozinha.

-Não mãe, estou sem fome.

-Aposto que ela sonhou com algo que não gostou – Ela tentou falar baixo para meu pai, mas eu escutei.

Sai bufando, um dia ela ia me dar razão. Entrei no meu carro lindo e fui direto para a escola, chegando lá vi meus melhores amigos parados na porta da escola. Estacionei e fui em suas direções.

-Bellinha do meu coração, que saudade amiga – Mia nem esperou eu chegar perto dela, veio correndo para me abraçar.

-Eu também amiga, não sabe a falta que me fez – Abracei-a e olhei para o Logan que tinha um enorme sorriso estampado na boca – Olha a diva ali – Seu sorriso se quebrou.

Sai do abraço da Mia e fui até ele que já tinha os braços cruzados com uma cara de zangado. Acho que exagerei.

-Logan, me...

-Você demorou mocinha e ainda abraçou essa menina primeiro, acho que eu fui traído – Como sempre brincalhão.

Aproximei-me e o abracei muito forte – Senti sua falta.

Ele suspirou - Eu também Bella.

-Acho que vou chorar, solta minha amiga seu pegajoso – A Mia correu até nós e tentou nos separar sem sucesso, já que o Logan se agarrou mais em mim.

-Agora parou, acho melhor irmos entrando para nos ajeitar – Me afastei dos dois e fui andando na frente – Vamos?

Eles ficaram parados na porta me olhando estranhos, mas no fim me seguiram. Fomos andando colocando as conversas em dia, contei da minha viagem, Mia do seu trabalho na loja de cosméticos da mãe e Logan do seu carro que tentou montar as férias inteira. Chegamos na nossa sala e sentamos em nossas mesas.

-Como anda seus vampirinhos? – Logan de novo com suas brincadeiras.

-Logan... – Mia sabia o quanto ele me irritava perguntando essas coisas.

Não falei nada apenas me levantei e decidi ir beber água.

Cada vez que escutava uma piadinha assim ficava muito triste, eu queria poder conhecer os Cullen, mas sabia que era algo impossível e Logan sabia disso, mesmo assim ainda continuava com as brincadeiras de mau gosto.

Não estava olhando para frente, com medo de alguém me ver quase chorando, acabei me chocando com alguém e eu caí, quando eu olhei do chão vi uma menina baixinha linda, de cabelos espetadinhos e muito branca, exatamente como a Alice Cullen. Bella para com essa bobeira, nunca que sua melhor amiga fadinha imaginaria ia aparecer.

Ela me mostrou um sorriso tímido e me ofereceu sua mão para me levantar, aceitei e senti um frio enorme ao tocar em sua mão dura.

-Desculpa-me, não... – Sua voz era linda

-Tudo bem, eu é que não estava olhando por onde eu andava - disse.

De repente o sinal tocou.

-Preciso ir, até mais – Eu disse e me virei para voltar de onde vim.

Aquela menina tinha todos os traços da Alice, eu só podia estar doida, acho que estão todos certos, ando muito viciada em crepúsculo.

Entrei na sala ainda transtornada com a pessoa que tinha acabado de ver e Logan veio ao meu encontro me abraçando.

- Desculpa Bellinha, me perdoa pelo amor de Deus.

- Está tudo bem Logan, esquece isso.

Ele me olhou pela primeira vez e disse – Bella, tudo bem? Parece que viu um fantasma.

- Acho que sim e fantasma? Talvez.

-Bella...

-Calma, estou brincando, vamos sentar que a professora já vai chegar.

Fomos para nossas mesas e logo a professora entrou na sala.

-Bom dia classe, como foram as férias? – Perfeito, primeira aula já era história, agora que eu não ia parar de pensar no meu mundo Twilighter.

Bateu o sinal do recreio e todos saíram menos nós três.

-Vai ler hoje, Bella? – Mia parou na frente da minha mesa ao lado do Logan.

-Não, mas quero ficar aqui na sala, podem ir lá fora, preciso pensar em umas coisas.

Logan saiu resmungando e a Mia olhou para mim e sentou do meu lado.

-O que está te acontecendo? – Ela me olhou preocupada.

-Ahh Mia, não sei bem o que é, mas estou achando que estou meio maluca, ando vendo coisas parecidas com o livro – Ela não riu – Só posso está ficando maluca.

- Lógico que não está maluca, pelo contrário, sei como é amar algo impossível – Ela falou, mas parecia que tinha se arrependido do que havia me falado, pois ficou vermelha e logo levantou.

-Agora você que vai me falar – Levantei e segurei seu braço, puxando para fora da sala.

Fomos andando até o lado de fora da escola e lá ela sentou em um banquinho e apoiou seu rosto nas mãos, abaixei e tirei sua mão do rosto.

-Pode falar amiga, estou aqui para te ajudar, como sempre você faz comigo.

-Euu... – Não falei nada apenas aguardei – EU AMO O LOGAN, pronto falei – Ela falou, mas começou a chorar, sentei ao seu lado e lhe abracei.

-E eu já sabia.

-Acho que não sei esconder não é? – Ela respirou e olhou para mim.

-Não é isso Mia, apenas quando uma pessoa ama, não consegue não demonstrar, fica estampado em seus olhos, pelo menos eu acho isso.

-Não sei o que eu faço.

-Vou te ajudar, apenas fique mais carinhosa com ele e o resto deixa comigo.

-Obrigada Bella Cullen – Eu comecei a rir e ela me abraçou – Você vai encontrar seu Edward, eu sei disso.

-Deus te ouça.

-Vai ouvir – Ela me abraçou mais forte ainda.

Escutamos passos em nossa direção, mas nem eu nem ela nos viramos, até que a pessoa parou do nosso lado e gritou:

-É ASSIM? VOCÊS ME EXCLUÍRAM?

Começamos a rir e ele nos olhou sem entender.

-Apenas estávamos tendo uma conversa de coração, ia querer saber? – Olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-É claro que não, vamos logo para a sala, já bateu o sinal.

Levantamos e fomos de volta para a sala. Aulas irritantes se seguiram e eu ainda tinha a imagem daquela menina na minha mente. Não havia a visto de novo, mas sabia que isso não ia demorar.

Despedi dos meus amigos na saída e fui para casa, só tinha uma única coisa que faria eu relaxar e pensar numa forma de ajudar Mia, ler crepúsculo.

* * *

**N/A:** _AMMMMOOOOURES, não sabem o quanto estou feliz pela quantidade de reviews, estou MUUUUUITO feliz de terem gostado da minha idéia, ontem eu mostrei para minha amiga e ela riu muito falando que parece minha história x; Desculpem se coloquei muito de mim nela UAHSUASHA' mas precisava realizar meu sonho na minha fiz, não me matem PLEASE. Falando do capítulo - AAAH Mia eu sei muito bem como é amar um amigo s; mas quem sabe sua história acabe bem néh? Estranha? UII quem será? (: _AVISO_: essa história terá pov bella, alice e edward._

AGREDECIMENTOS: **Miih...Cullen** - _Minha mãe já desistiu de tentar colocar juízo na minha cabeça em relação ao Twilight já UAHSUAHSUASHAUS' choro demais por filme e livros x; Sua prima te roubou o Edward no sonho? pq não matou ela lá? UASHAUSHA' todos os meus sonhos com ele, ele é TODO meu, só que consegui beijar ele mas já está ótimo, NUNCA vou esquecer, minha fic "foi apenas um pesadelo" é meu sonho (: obrigada pela visita xoxo :*_

**cacau1005 **- _AMIGA *--* eu sempre que leio Lua Nova choro igual como eu escrevi na fic x; tenho raiva do Ed todas as vezes, mas ainda amo ele (: está postadinho o segundo capítulo, espero que goste, beejão :*_

**Mimy Cullen** - _Eu tbm sou parecida com essa Bella UAHSUASHAUS' pq será x; pelo menos a gente pode ter um Edward na minha fic néh? *---* obrigada por me visitar beejo :*_

**Maluh Weasley Hale** - _Você gosta mais do Jasper? *--* ele é muito fofo mesmo (: continue aqui heim xoxo :*_

**Re Lane Cullen** - _Obrigada por passar, está postado xoxo :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** -_ Você prefere está no lugar da Nessie pelo Jake? Eu AMO o jake por isso da minha fic, queria tanto conhecê-lo *--* Desculpa mas não posso responder sua fic pois é um segredo da fic, mas não vai demorar muito para você perceber isso nela (: beejão :*_

**Loveblack Cullen** - _Amiga não conta UAHSUAHSUAS' como eu te falei só faltava colocar meu nome nessa fic pq é praticamente eu, seu nome tbm néh UAHSUASHAUSHA' amiga pensa comigo pelo menos aqui a gente pode ter o nosso Edward não é? completou o niver em maio sim UAHSAUSHASU' eu não tenho essa mania de cair não GRAÇAS A DEUS, mas quem sabe isso muda na fic neh? TUDO pode acontecer, nossa que tombo ruim s; não chora não PLEASE, quero que todos que leem essa fic fique FELIZ FELIZ o/ beejão :*_

**Talita Cullen** - _Que bom que gostou, está postado espero que goste :**_

**JéhTimberlake**. - _AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGA LINDA, fiquei tão feliz de te ver aqui, espero que continue lendo e goste muito viu? beijos enromes :*_

BEEEEEEJÃO :*


	3. Sonho ou realidade?

-MÃÃÃÃÃÃE CADÊ MINHA BLUSA ROSA? – Não podia ser possível, esse despertador idiota mais uma vez tinha que falhar? Agora tinha que me arrumar correndo, porque se me chegasse atrasada com certeza o diretor David ia me dar uma punição, já que atrasar era meu nome do meio.

-Na segunda gaveta do seu armário – Minha mãe respondeu lá de baixo, abri a gaveta e ela estava lá.

-Obrigada mãe.

-Nada querida.

Coloquei minha roupa em um pulo, peguei uma barra de cereal e corri para meu carro. Chegando na escola, como já previsto estava atrasada e o Sr. David estava na porta me aguardando.

-No segundo dia de aula e já atrasada senhorita Hudgens. Novamente dormiu mais que a cama?

-Minhas desculpas Sr. David, mas não dormi muito bem essa noite – Falei já perto dele.

-Desculpas aceitas, porém ainda terá um castigo – Ele me olhou como se desculpasse. O Sr. David era muito amigo da minha familia e sabia que não gostava de me punir, mas ele tinha que fazer o serviço dele.

-O que será dessa vez? – Ajudar arrumar a cozinha da escola?

-Dessa vez será um bem fácil – Falou me dando um sorriso – Ontem chegaram dois alunos novos que querem dar uma olhada na escola, não sei o nome deles, mas na hora você pergunta, então queria te propor que apresentasse a escola como forma de castigo, tudo bem? – Se era um castigo ele não devia me perguntar o que eu achava e sim mandar. Ele era um cara legal.

-Está senhor, será uma honra. Que dia seria isso?

-Bom... agora, eles estão na secretaria nesse momento, como sabia que não tinha chegado resolvi te esperar para te pedir isso, já que conhece bem a escola e te conheço tambem, eles iram te adorar – Me mostrou um sorriso tímido.

-Então vou lá, não é bom fazer eles esperarem – Já ia andando quando ele falou.

-Boa sorte.

-Obrigada – Começei a andar.

No caminha senti borboletas no meu estômago, o que era isso? Coisa estranha, não tinha motivo para ficar nervosa, eram apenas dois alunos novos querendo conhecer a escola, nada mais não é? Acho que minha barriga não concordava com isso.

Cheguei na secretaria e fui até o balcão para perguntar pelos alunos.

-Olá Bella, no que posso ajudar? – Josi já era funcionária a muito tempo da escola e sabia que gostava de ser chamada de Bella.

-Oie Josi, o senhor David pediu para eu apresentar a escola a dois alunos novos, sabe onde eles estão? – Ela não precisou falar nada porque alguem da qual conhecia aquela voz respondeu por ela.

-Bella seu nome não é? – Virei e vi a menina que eu esbarrei ontem – Você que irá mostrar a mim e ao meu irmão a escola?

-Sou Isabella Hudgens, mas podem me chamar de Bella e sim sou eu quem irá mostrar a escola. Onde está seu irmão? – Na hora que perguntei, um cara perfeito saiu de atrás da porta que tinha na secretaria e olhou de cima em baixo para mim, me fazendo corar. Ele era muito branco, cabelo despenteado cor acobreada e já falei que era perfeito? Olhando para ele, me sentia olhando para o Edward Cullen, aquele que eu imaginei.

-Bella, vamos lá para fora que aqui está meio cheio – Ela pegou minha mãe e saiu me puxando para o estacionamento, se não fosse por isso ainda estaria babando lá na sala.

Estavamos já fora na escola quando ela se virou e falou:

-Não me apresentei ontem não é? Meu nome é – Borboletas no meu estômago deram sinal de vida novamente – Alice Cullen e esse é meu irmão...

Ela não terminou porque soltei uma gargalhada, isso era piada não era? Alice CULLEN?

-Porque está rindo? – Os dois olharam para mim confusos.

-Vai me dizer que ele se chama Edward Cullen? – Ri mais ainda com que havia dito.

-Como você sabe meu nome? – Ele se aproximou de mim. Mesmo sendo brincadeira ele tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, exatamente igual ao que a Bella descrevia.

-O Logan que está fazendo isso é? – Olhei para os lados – Pode parar com isso, sabe que odeio brincadeiras desse tipo, está parecendo a Rosalie.

Na mesma hora os dois alunos se olharam assustado.

-De onde tirou esse nome? – "Alice" que falou já que "Edward" parecia estar cada vez mais nervoso.

-Pode parar com isso já pedi, isso está ficando sem graça – "Edward" me olhou com aquele olhar de quem queria ler sua mente – Está tentando ler minha mente seu ator barato?

-Pode falar de onde tirou isso garota – Ele estava me ameaçando?

-Não fala assim comigo seu vampiro ridículo.

Não vi o que aconteceu, só senti sendo precionada em um carro, com uma mão no meu pescoço e foi o que bastou para lágrimas de dor saírem dos meus olhos. Ele foi muito rápido, então era verdade, Edward Cullen estava na minha frente, mas não era um encontro que sempre sonhei e sim um pesadelo, ele estava me machucando e muito.

-Você... está... – Ele não deixou eu falar nada.

-Como você sabe sobre vampiros? – Ele me olhava cada vez com mais raiva e isso partia meu coração.

-Edward larga ela, está a machucando – Alice estava do nosso lado colocando as mãos em seu braço.

Ele respirou e me largou, na hora cai no chão e vieram mais lágrima, me deixando cega. Alice abaixou e limpou-as.

-Você está bem?

Não consegui falar nada, apenas olhei para ela. Minha melhor amiga estava na minha frente, quer dizer, aquela que eu sempre sonhei ter. Agi por impulso e a abraçei.

-Calma, está tudo bem – Ela me balançava como um bebê – Olha para mim – Alice se afastou e esperou que fizesse o que havia pedido. – Pode nos falar de onde tirou tudo isso?

-Você está pedindo Alice? Ela tem a obrigação de nos falar – Não conseguia mais olhar para seu rosto, cada vez que fazia, mais vontade de chorar tinha.

-Eu sei de tudo, porque está escrito em um livro – Olhei para ela de novo – Só posso estar em um sonho, não é possível.

Ela caiu na risada – Você é muito engraçada, não está sonhando bobinha e não liga para meu irmão, ele é um mala.

-Anda Alice – Eles já iam? NÃÃÃO.

-Alice não vai por favor, deixa eu apresentar a escola, por favor – Peguei no braço dela disposta a não largar.

Não sei porque mais tive medo agora, ela me olhou com aquele sorriso diabólico que só a Alice Cullen tinha.

-Bom Bella, pensei de você ir na minha casa para nos explica melhor sobre esse livro.

-Eu não sei Alice – Eu queria muito conhecer todos, mas o homem que eu amava nesse momento me odiava, o que me adiantava? Claro que ia conhecer o Emmett, o ursão e tambem a Esme, mas ainda estava dolorida de ver aquele que sempre idolatrei bem na minha frente com um olhar matador, o que a Swan faria no meu lugar? – Está bem, eu vou.

O sorriso dela abriu mais ainda porém Edward bufou e saiu andando em direção ao VOLVO, eu não acredito, era mesmo seu volvo prateado.

-Então levante Bellinha, posso te chamar assim? Sei que posso. Estou tão feliz de conhecer você, tenho certeza que seremos ótimas amigas, gosta de compras? Tem algum shopping aqui perto? Preciso estocar meu guarda-roupa. – Por isso que eu amava essa fadinha, sempre com a alegria dela. Perto dela, era impossível ficar triste. Me levantei na hora.

-Calma Alice, assim você vai morder a língua. Pode me chamar de como quiser, gosto de fazer compras porém nada exagerado como você – ela fez aquele biquinho – e tem um shopping no centro, porém não precisa ser perto, já que é mais rápido que qualquer um... – Parei de falar na hora, pois Edward parou e olhou para mim como se fosse me matar.

-Vamos para o carro, antes que o Edward mate alguem – Ela tentou brincar mais isso me deixou mais triste do que já estava.

Segui ela e entrei no banco de trás do carro e alice na frente com Edward. Senti dois pares de olhos me fritando e quando olhei vi que era Edward me olhando pelo retrovisor, abaixei minha cabeça corando.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, eles não me falaram mas só podiam estar me levando para a casa deles, lá estariam: Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper e Rosalie. Todos que eu sempre sonhei em conhecer, como podia ser verdade? Vampiros então existiam? Será que tinha lobisomens tambem? Queria conhecer o jake e será que tinha bruxos? – começei a rir e Alice me olhou, sacudi a cabeça mostrando que estava tudo bem e ela voltou a olhar para frente – Tudo bem, eu não estava no mundo do Harry Potter, mas estava no mundo do crepúsculo, se isso era um sonho da qual não queria acordar.

Olhei pela janela e vi umas árvores aparecendo. Porque tudo tinha que ser exatamente igual, só falta agora eu ver um casa linda e enorme, exatamente igual do livro. Foi só eu falar que foi o que apareceu, na hora Alice virou para trás me dando um enorme sorriso e eu retribuí.

-Bellinha, esta é minha casa e da minha familia.

-Se ela sabia que éramos vampiros deve saber da casa tambem – Edward falou mal humorado e Alice perdeu o sorriso como eu.

Pelo visto esse Edward ia me dar trabalho.

* * *

**N/A:** OIIIEE LINDAS, finalmente os Cullen chegaram para sacudir geral UASHAUSHAUSHAU' taparei. É que eu fico tão feliz de escrever sobre meus lindinhos, ontem chorei demais, escrevi o capítulo 16 dessa fic e OMG CHOREI RIOS, vão ter que ficar curiosos UASHAUSHA' sou má MUUAAAMUAA mas amo vocês (L.

AGRADECIMENTOS_:_ **Maluh Weasley Hale**_ - A Bella mora em londres e eu não sabia se lá era igual a EUA, obrigada por passar :*_

**Nanda Souza**_ - eu sempre pensei como seria se eu encontrasse ele e minhas Best falavam isso tbm, daí acabei criando essa fic, MUUUITO obrigada pelos elogios, eles são mega importantes para mim e não morre pois preciso de vc, beejão :*_

**Mimy Cullen**_ - você descobriu é a Alice sim o/ quem não quer a Alicinha na nossa escola, seria a melhor amiga que qualquer uma de nós sonha, louca, amaável e divertida *--* obrigada por me visitar beejinhos :*_

**Cris **_- obrigada e está postado espero que goste :*_

**Clara Cullen**_ - CARAMBA MUUUITO OBRIGADA, aiiiin flor que bom que gostou e olha alí o encontro postado, tomara que goste, depois me fala o que achou *--* eu realizei meu sonho pois eu estou trocando de lugar com a Bella, faça isso tbm beejo :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans**_ - Edward dá para o gasto? :O vamos combinar assim se eu encontrar os cullen te dou o jasper e o ed é meu combinado? UASHAUSHAUS' me da raiva fic's que o jake é mal pois eu amo ele, ele é do bem e sem ele a bella já tinha morrido a muito tempo e a história não ia terminar como terminou, TUDO BEM. Espero que goste do capítulo :*_

**Miih...Cullen**_ - é a Alice sim o/ minha fadinha amo tanto ela (L se os cullen vão aparecer? pelo capítulo já da para perceber ;) amo o emm tbm ele não pode faltar. Podia ter acordado e matado sua prima UAHSUASHAUSHAS' meus sonhos não vem mais :'( um dia volta *--* espero que goste do capítulo :**_

GENTEEE, quanto mais reviews mais rápido vem o próximo capítulo ;)  
BEEEEEJINHOS :*


	4. A história dos Cullen

Edward parou o carro e desapareceu. Alice desceu naquela sua graciosidade toda que agora eu entendia o que a Bella dizia, parecia um anjinho flutuando, ela estava com uma vestido florido colado até a cintura e depois todo solto, com um sapato de boneca, que parecia que nem encostava no chão quando ela andava, parecia que estava com medo de tocar para não machucá-lo.

Eu sai do carro e fui para seu lado, ela pegou minha mão e começou balança-la.

-Não liga para o Edward, ele está irritado pelo seu cheiro, ele meio que quase perdeu o controle lá na escola – ela me mostrou um sorriso tímido. Espera um pouco, ela disse meu cheiro? Como no crepúsculo? Não isso não era verdade, é apenas uma coincidência, ele não tratou a Bella desse jeito no livro, eu sou uma humana insignificante. Suspirei.

-Não precisa dizer nada Alice, o que me importa é você gostar de mim, você gosta não é? – não era exatamente uma mentira, queria o amor dela.

-É claro que sim Bellinha querida, eu meio que sei que a gente será ótimas amigas – ela tentou omitir algo que eu já sabia.

-Eu sei que você vê o futuro, mesmo que não esteja certo – ela piscou e me olhou assustada como no estacionamento.

-Meu Deus, você sabe de tudo mesmo não é? – ela sorriu.

-Só o que está escrito no livro, mas acho que aquela não é a história de vocês, não sei se nem tudo vai acontecer – claro que não, a Bella de lá não era eu, infelizmente. Mas será que o Edward ia encontrar a Bella verdadeira? NÃO isso não podia acontecer, uma lágrima caiu.

-Bella não chora – ela virou para mim e limpou as lágrimas – a gente precisa conversar, depois quero ler esse livro, fica calma – respirei e lhe dei um sorriso forçado – vamos entrar que o Emmett está nervoso de esperar, já que o estressado do Edward já comentou o que uma humana está fazendo na nossa garagem.

-Emmett? Ele está mesmo lá dentro mesmo? E porque só vocês dois foram na escola? – sorri igual uma criança quando ganha um presente.

-Está sim e os outros não foram porque estavam caçando, vamos logo – meu sorriso aumentou e fomos em direção a porta que foi aberta pelo...

-Carlisle? Não pode ser verdade, é você mesmo? – eu exagerei, não era para ter falado nada. Carlisle me olhou tambem assustado e Alice riu.

-Precisamos conversar pai, ela sabe de tudo.

-Tudo? – ele olhou para mim e para ela.

-Sim, tudo.

-Entra Bella, esse é seu nome não é? – ele me deu um sorriso abrindo a passagem para eu passar.

-Sim senhor, desculpa por te chamar pelo nome, é que te conheço tão bem que achei que podia... – com certeza estava corada, falei demais.

-Querida pode me chamar de Carlisle sim, não tem problema, mas terá que nos explicar como ficou sabendo sobre nossa indentidade, está bem?

-Claro que sim – ele realmente era muito amoroso, sem me conhecer já parecia confiar em mim.

Fomos andando e aquela casa era sem explicação, realmente não sabia o que falava, era perfeita demais, como queria entrar naquela casa e hoje estava eu lá dentro, o que os fãs davam para estar no meu lugar. Como nunca ninguém os descobriu?

Alice, Carlisle e eu entramos na sala de jantar e estavam todos lá sentados na grande mesa de vidro, Emmett com aquele sorriso enorme, Rosalie ao seu lado com uma cara fechada, normal dela mas não podia negar ela era extremamente linda, Jasper do outro lado sério tambem, com certeza nervoso pelo meu cheiro, Esme sentada na ponta com um sorriso na boca e por fim estava Edward encarando suas mãos em formato de punho em cima da mesa. Alice me deixou e foi sentar entre Jasper e Edward toda feliz.

-Bella, venha se sentar – Carlisle me chamou apontando para uma cadeira do lado de Emmett e na frente de Edward. Fiz o que ele pediu e sentei.

Emmett ficou me encarando sorrindo e não consegui deixar de sorrir.

-Então é você que deixou meu irmão irritadinho? É a primeira vez que ele fica tenso com uma mulher, você merece um prêmio – ele caiu na risada e todos riram menos eu e Edward.

-Olá Emmett, é um prazer finalmente conhecer o maior piadista que existe.

-Você está brincando não é? Eu sou? Que felicidade – ele se levantou e me pegou para aquele abraço de urso.

-Eu... não... respiro – tentei falar e ele me soltou.

-Já vi que vou gostar muito de você.

-Emmett para com suas bobeiras e deixa a Bella nos contar o que está acontecendo – Carlisle interrompeu e eu sorri para Emmett.

-Eu não sei por onde começo.

-Que tal pelo começo – Edward respondeu irritado mais ainda.

-Que falta de educação filho, foi isso que lhe ensinei? – Esme falou com aquela voz melosa e linda dela. Edward só bufou – foi isso? – Esme repitiu.

-Não mamãe, me desculpa – ele jogou um olhar mortal para mim e me controlei para não chorar.

-Diga minha querida como conheçe a gente – Carlisle voltou a falar.

-Eu os conheço por um livro, quer dizer, são quatro: crepúsculo, lua nova, eclípse e amanhecer. Tem um outro que não virou um livro mas tem bastante coisa falando na pespectiva do Edward – ele levantou o rosto e olhou para mim, na na hora abaixei a cabeça e continuei – os quatro são contados pela Bella, a personagem principal. Sei bastante coisa de vocês.

-Sabe mesmo? Então vamos ver – Edward falou divertido – como é o nome da minha mãe, antes de virar vampiro?

-Seu nome verdadeiro é Edward Anthony Masen, é filho de Edward e Elizabeth. Carlisle te transformou em 1918 a pedido da sua mãe logo que morreu, já que você ia morrer também de gripe espanhola. Você nasceu em Chicago em 20 de junho de 1901 – olhei para todos os rostos que estavam boquiabertos – mas alguma coisa?

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou me olhando com aqueles olhos dourados. Era mesmo hipnotizantes, como a Bella tive que me lembrar de como respirava.

-Agora fala de mim Bellinha? O que sabe de mim? – Alice falou, será que eu podia falar? No livro ela só descobre depois de um tempo, depois que o James aparece.

-Eu não sei se posso falar, isso é uma coisa que você ainda não sabe não é?

-Você sabe sobre meu passado? – ela levantou e veio na minha direção – me conta Bella preciso saber.

-Alice calma – Jasper já do lado dela tentava com certeza a acalmar com seus poderes, porque uma onda de tranquilidade me atingiu.

-Alice você foi morta pelo... – o que aconteceu? Minha voz não saia – você... – de novo. Todos levantaram e vieram onde eu estava, até Edward.

-Você está bem? – ele falou, do meu lado.

-Não sei, quando eu ia falar era como se minha voz sumisse, como se... – será que eu não podia falar? Era como destino?

-Como se o que? – dessa vez foi Alice que falou.

-Como se não pudesse falar Alice, como eu te disse, o que eu sei é algo que não aconteceu e você não sabe, então não posso falar. Você vê o futuro e pode falar o que é, mas comigo é diferente, eu sei o que irá acontecer só que não posso falar.

-Entendi – ela falou, mas triste.

-Me desculpa.

-Tudo bem, eu vou ler o livro e descubro.

-Bella agora fala do resto de nós, como cada um se transformou? – Emmett falou todo alegre.

-Todos menos Alice e Jasper, foram transformados por Carlisle. Emmett, foi atacado por um urso e Rosalie viu ele na floresta e o levou para Carlisle. Rosalie... er.. foi atacada por seu noivo e... Carlisle a encontrou – Rosalie olhou para baixo parecendo envergonhada – Jasper foi transformado por uma vampira chamada Maria quando prestava serviço para o exército – ao escutar o nome Maria, Alice fechou a cara – Esme – precisava ser cuidadosa agora – depois que sofreu um acidente Carlisle a salvou – Carlisle abriu um sorriso percebendo o que havia feito – e por fim Carlisle – olhei para ele com um sorriso – você liderava um grupo contra lobisomens, bruxas e vampiros como seu pai e achou vampiros de verdade que acabaram o atacando.

-Fantástica criança, essa é toda nossa história – Carlisle ainda me olhava sorridente.

-Se quiserem saber mais é só lerem o livro – olhei pela janela e vi que estava quase de noite – eu preciso ir, meus pais devem estar preocupados – fui me levantando.

-Bella, eu posso ir com você? Você tem os livros? Queria lê-los – Alice pediu. A fadinha na minha casa? Meu Deus.

-Claro que pode Alice e tenho todos os livros, e o escrito pelo Edward está no meu computador.

-Ótimo – ela foi para a porta e antes de segui-la olhei para cada rosto.

-Obrigada por deixarem conhecê-los, podem ter certeza que o segredo de vocês estará seguro comigo, nunca trairia vocês – olhei para o Edward – sei que pode ser estranho, mas amo vocês como minha própria família.

-Que lindo isso Bellinha, eu quero muito vê-la de novo – Emmett veio na minha direção e me abraçou muito forte.

-Emmett... eu... não... respiro – ele gargalhou e me soltou.

-Nos vemos em breve.

-Espero que sim – sorri e olhei para o Edward, ele me olhou e por um segundo pareceu que ele não queria que eu fosse. Para com isso Isabella, o Edward te odeia, desviei meus olhos, me despedi de todos com um "Tchau" e fui atrás da Alice, que já dentro do volvo do Edward.

Entrei e ela me olhou triste.

-Vamos sair logo daqui que preciso conversar com você, muito sério – Pela primeira vez fiquei com medo dela, mas o que seria esse assunto?

* * *

**N/A: **AMOURESS DA MINHA VIDA *--* Desculpem a demora mas é que eu estava preparando para viajar, tinha que arrumar mala e essas coisas, mas não se preocupem que aqui onde estou tem pc (: FIQUEIIII TÃO FELIZ quando vi 14 COMENTÁRIOS PARA MIIIIM o/ vocês são as melhores.

AGRADECIMENTOS: **Maluh Weasley Hale** - _obrigada por passar (: xoxo :*_

**Mimy Cullen** - _Para você ver não é? Quanta gente burra, mas pelo menos essa Bells foi esperta e pegou todos para ela UAHUAHSA' pelo menos por enquanto ;) Calma calma, logo você entederá tudo sobre o jeito que ele trata a Bells, beeijinhos :*_

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen** - _Logo esses e outros segredos seram esclarecidos na fic, que bom que está gostando e continue aqui heim, preciso de você, beejão :*_

**Sunshine** -_ Postadinho querida beejo :*_

**mary** - _continuei, espero que goste xoxo :*_

**Nanda Souza** - _eu tbm ia odiar alguem chegar para mim e falar tudo da minha vida de trás para frente néh? muuito obrigada por passar aqui, beejo :*_

**Loveblack Cullen** - _Ownnnn não precisa se preocupar não flor, o importante é que você queria passar aqui (: Peraaaa um dia nosso Edward vai aparecer e por enquanto troca o nome da Bella aqui e se sinta como ela UAHAUSHAUSHASU' é o que eu faço para me sentir melhor, já que toda a vez que leio algo do twi me sinto mal x; Eu não acho o Jazz bonito não x; quer dizer o Jack que faz o papel dele. O Rob eu quero conhecer de qualquer jeito ainda mais que pretendo fazer intercâmbio para Londres, então... :D Sobre as BELLAS aguarde e verá, acho que irá gostar da surpresa *--* BRIGADA PELA REVIEWS LINDA, beejo :*_

**Miih...Cullen** - _OIIIIIIIEEEE fico tão feliz de você acompanhar minha fic *--* isso é verdade, sobre o Edward, mas quem sabe ele recompensa depois? x; FALEIII DEMAIS UAHSAUSHAUS' a resposta sobre os cullen não ter ido na escola está ai (: beejo :*_

**Clara Cullen** - _Aiiiii que feliz, espero que tambem tenha gostado xoxo :*_

**teixeirinha** - _A Bella ficou super a vontade por falar sobre o livro, já que ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, tirando as olhadas do Edward que a deixou hiper nervosa s; Beiiijinhos :*_

**mary **- _EBÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin pulando de felicidade aqui, JURO *--* muito obrigada pelos elogios, não acredito que tenho uma fã, PULANDOOOO AQUI o/ beeeeeejinhos enormes :*_

**Elyon the Witch** - _É isso que eu quis fazer na minha fic, demostrar uma reação que seria igual a dos meus leitores, que bom que consegui :) espero que goste do capítulo beejão :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - _Eu ainda prefiro o EDWARD o/ combinado então, jazz e carlisle são seus e o Edward é TODO MEU AUSHAUSHASU' não posso responder se não tira a graça da fic, mas acho que vai gostar ;) beejo :*_

**Lara Masen** - _postadindo, não esquece de me falar o que achou ;) beeijinhos :*_

quanto mais reviews mais rápido eu posto o capítulo, ok? :)  
BEEEJOS GIGANTES :*


	5. Segredo

**N/A: Esse capítulo quero dedicar as minhas duas fãs LINDAS E PERFEITAS Clara Cullen & ****mary.**

* * *

Alice ficou não falou enquanto as árvores ao longo da sua casa não acabaram.

-Bella eu não sei o que está acontecendo, estou com medo – como é que é? Ela com medo?

-Me fala o que houve, quem sabe eu posso ajudar – falei olhando para ela.

-É isso que estou torcendo, quando eu perguntei para você sobre meu passado e você não conseguiu falar eu tive uma visão com você, – ela continuou dirigindo mas olhando para mim – eu e você estávamos lendo o livro no seu quarto pelo que parecia. E na hora eu estava lendo que você e o Edward tinham dado o primeiro beijo – ela me deu um sorriso e eu corei.

-Alice essa Bella não sou eu...

-Para com isso e deixa eu terminar – ela suspirou – bom vocês deram o beijo e eu comecei a pensar nisso para o Edward ler a minha mente, mas nada aconteceu ele continuou a prestar atenção no que você falava, como se minha mente estivesse em branco.

-Como é que é? Quer dizer que você tambem não pode dizer para ele o que está escrito no livro?

-Não sei Bella, mas se isso está acontecendo é porque esse futuro está escrito, literalmente. O futuro que eu vejo não é escrito.

-Quer dizer que tudo no livro vai acontecer?

-Você quis dizer que está acontencendo – ela abriu um sorriso.

-Não Alice, eu não sou essa Bella, não viu o quanto o Edward me ama? - tentei sorrir em vão.

-Eu quero ler os livros primeiro para depois falar qualquer coisa, mas já te falei Bella, ele estava daquele jeito porque sentiu uma sede enorme que o fez quase perder o controle, coisa que nunca aconteceu – extamente igual o livro, para com isso Bella antes que você sofra.

-Está bem – virei para encarar a janela e me lembrei – Alice eu não te dei o endereço da minha casa.

-Bellinha Bellinha eu vi na minha visão – soltou uma risada e encarou a estrada.

Bufei, ela realmente era igual a Alice do livro.

Chegamos na minha casa e vi a luz da sala acesa. Meus pais deviam estar preocupados, mas porque não ligaram para meu celular? Peguei ele no bolso e vi que estava desligado, perfeito, agora ia levar um bronca dos meus pais.

Desci do carro e Alice já estava do meu lado.

-Será que eles vão deixar eu entrar?

-Claro que sim, quem não deixaria Alice Cullen entrar numa casa? E acho melhor vocês trocarem de sobrenome, só para o caso de alguem ser muito fã como eu e conhecer vocês.

-Deixa eu pensar – ela parou e fingiu pensar – que tal Stewart?

-Adorei, vamos entrar logo antes que minha mãe tenha um ataque – puxei ela até a porta e abri, lá estavam meus pais e Logan, todos tinham caras de bravo. Alice sussurou só para mim ouvir "Eles estavam preocupados mesmo".

-Oie mãe, essa é Alice Stewart, minha nova amiga.

-Onde você estava moçinha? – meu pai falou muito bravo.

-Desculpa senhor, mas eu estava com uns problemas e a Bella se ofereceu a me ajudar, terminei com meu namorado e estava muito mal – ela olhou para baixo fingindo estar chorando - então nós saimos para eu poder pensar.

-Ahh querida eu sinto muito, foi isso mesmo Bella? – meu pai falou.

-Claro papai, será que a gente podia lá no meu quarto para eu ensinar uma matéria para ela? Ela vai estudar na mesma escola que eu, não é Alice?

-É sim – e abriu um sorriso que parecia que ia sair da boca.

-Podem sim – disse minha mãe – alguem vai vir para te pegar aqui querida?

-Não senhora, estou com meu carro ai fora e não moro muito longe – até parece que é perigoso uma vampira sair essa hora na rua, soltei uma risada.

-Está rindo de que? – Logan quem falou agora.

-Nadinha, a gente se ver amanhã está bem?

-Está legal – ele foi até mim, me abraçou e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-Tchau colega – ele olhou para Alice.

-Tchauzinho – ela abriu um sorriso meio falso.

Logan saiu porta a fora e eu subi com Alice para meu quarto.

-Não gostei daquele menino, ele é muito grudento com você – falou quando já estava sentada na minha cama, com uma cara de nojo.

-Para de bobeira Alice, ele é o irmão que eu nunca tive, já que você e o Emmett não apareceram antes – nós duas rimos – eu amo ele demais e não entendi o motivo de não gostar dele.

-Eu queria o Edward assim com você não ele, claro que não como irmãos, você viu o abraço e o beijo que ele te deu? – ela bufou – ridículo.

-O Edward nunca ficaria assim comigo Alice, bota isso na sua cabeça – falei bem na frente dela em pé.

-Isso é o que veremos – ela olhou pela minha janela com um olhar diabólico.

-Deixa eu pegar os livros antes que eu te jogue pela janela – fui até minha estante.

-Queria ver você tentar – ela riu alto.

Peguei meus livros perfeitos e levei-os para a cama onde Alice.

-São esses – entreguei a ela – como será que a Stephenie descobriu sobre vocês? Ela disse que sonhou e escreveu, mas como isso?

-Será que ela é vidente?

-Pelo que parece sim. E eu já escutei falar de umas videntes, mas nunca as vi. Não importa isso agora, o importante é que ninguem seje tão inteligente como você.

Ela me olhou preocupada, olhou para o livro e começou o ler. Fui até o computador e o liguei abrindo o arquivo onde estava o crepúsculo contado pelo Edward.

-Vou tomar meu banho, o resto já está no computador, já volto.

-Pode ir, tenho coisas a fazer aqui – ela apontou para o livro e riu.

Peguei minha roupa e fui para o banheiro. Isso era real? Alice Cullen estava mesmo no meu quarto? Conheci todos hoje, cada carinha de anjo, não eram como no filme, eram mais perfeitos, exatamente igual aos que imaginei. Eu amava cada um deles, mesmo Rosalie que com certeza me odiava, ia dar um jeito de mudar isso se continuasse a vê-los e Edward, o amor da minha vida, sempre sonhei em um dia encontrar alguem um terço igual a ele que para mim já estava ótimo, mas hoje encontrei o próprio. Ele me odiava e isso era fato, isso estava me matando por dentro, será que foi assim que a Bella se sentiu? Que ela me dê força porque se ele continuar assim não ia sobreviver por muito tempo. Aquele olhar no final, o que foi aquilo? Parecia que o ódio tinha sumido. Queria poder fazê-lo me amar.

Terminei meu banho, coloquei meu pijama de vestidinho e quando ia sair, minha mão parou na porta estática. Será que ela ainda estava lá? Se não, ia morrer. Não podia estar sonhando, tomei coragem e abri. Ela estava lá e me olhando com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Tenho certeza que se Edward te visse assim, não ia pensar na sede – ela caiu na risada e olhei para suas mãos e estava sem os livros, que já estavam na estante.

-Não vai terminar de ler? – falei me sentando ao seu lado.

-Eu já terminei e Bella acho que é sua história sim, pelo jeito sobre seus pais não é igual mas sobre a primeira vez que você viu o Edward foi assim tambem, acabei de ter uma visão e adivinha onde o Edward está agora? – ela levantou a sobrancelha.

-Para a região dos Denali? – falei rispida a última palavra.

-Exatamente.

-Não quero ele lá – saiu sem pensar, queria comer aquelas palavras de volta.

-É? Mas porque Bella – ela falou com as sobrancelhas levantadas e com cara de quem já sabia a resposta.

-Deixa isso quieto.

-Bella, me conta por favor, por favor – ela me olhou com aquele olhar brilhante de neném pedindo colo. Quando li isso no livro não sabia o efeito que tinham.

-Quer mesmo saber Alice Cullen? - ela balançou a cabeça fazendo um sim – Porque eu amo ele e não quero ele a um país de distância daquela ridícula da Tanya, ela vive dando em cima dele e ele ainda continua perto dela, porque? QUERO ELA LONGE, será que é difícil isso e...

-Respira Bella – fiz o que ela pediu – eu já sabia disso, desde que você o viu na secretaria.

-Que vergonha – coloquei as mãos no rosto.

-Bella fique calma está bem? Vou dar um jeito nisso e por enquanto temos um segredo não é?

Levantei o rosto e vi que era verdade, se o que eu e Alice tinhamos chegado a conclusão fosse verdade, ninguem ficaria sabendo sobre o livro.

-Sim, mas como você vai explicar isso para eles?

-Vou dar meu jeito, você sabe que eu sempre consigo o que quero – ela piscou para mim – agora eu preciso ir, é tarde para um humano sair sozinho ainda mais uma menina indefesa como eu – nós rimos – posso levar os livros?

-Pode sim, amanhã você vai na escola?

-Claro que sim e prometo te contar tudo, minha nova melhor amiga – ela sorriu – vamos descer.

Levei ela até a porta da sala, mas tinha medo de nunca mais a ver.

-Até outro dia Sr. e Sra Masen, boa noite – Alice falou.

-Boa noite querida – meus pais falaram em coro.

-Promete amanhã ir na escola?

-Já disse que sim Bellinha, não vou fugir está bem, não antes de despidir – minhas lágrimas vieram – calma, isso não vai acontecer, você sabe disso melhor que ninguem – ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo na bochecha – até amanhã.

-Até fadinha – ela riu e foi para o volvo, sumindo na rua já escura pela noite.

Me virei e fui até meus pais sentando no sofá.

-Ela é legal querida, parece uma boa moça além de ser muito bonita – meu pai falou.

-É sim pai.

-Me lembrou a Alice do seu filme, Bella. Pelo menos pelo que você fala dela, parecia – minha mãe tinha que comentar?

-Alice Cullen, mãe? – soltei uma risada estrondosa – Você está sonhando, o que uma fadinha dessa faria na minha casa?

Eles não falaram mais nada, apenas riram junto comigo, mas eles não sabiam que eu ria de nervosismo, porque aquilo que minha mãe havia falado era verdade.

* * *

**N/A¹: **PEEEEERFEITAS DA MINHA VIDA *--* Como anda as férias? As minhas estão perfeitas, minha prima está viajando comigo e ontem vimos HP6 e eu vi o TRILLER DO LUA NOVA o/ já tinha visto, mas no cinema é melhor. Meu Deus como chorei, porque o Alvo morreu s; e me deu pena do Draco x; vamos aos agradecimentos.

AGRADECIMENTOS: **Nanda Souza Cullen** -_ OWWWWWNNNNN muuuito obrigada pelos elogios, quem não tem cão caça com gato não é? Então já que não tenho os Cullen pessoalmente, posso tê-los na minha fic o/ beejo :*_

**Loveblack Cullen** - _AMIIIIIIGA CALMA AUSHAUSHAUSHASU' desculpa a demora, mas é que eu to viajando, daí preciso aproveitar as férias o/ Eu nunca ia pensar em fazer os livros desaparecer, pq minha fic não é HP UAHSAUSHAUS' mas tipo se fizesse isso ia ficar horrível mesmo, como a Nath Tsubasa Evans e você disseram. Eu queria muito o Emmett com a Alice, acho os dois muuuito fofos juntos, o Jasper ficava com a Rose, não tenho nada contra o Jasper, só que ele não fede nem cheira para mim UAHSAUSHAUS' já a RosalieIRRITANTEFEIAcullen, é outra história. EU ME FAÇO DE BELLA pq é a única forma de ficar perto do Edward, me sinto lá mesmo, ontem mesmo sonhei com um capítulo da minha fic FOIIII PERFEITO, quando postar ele eu te explico, por é segredo x; UAJSUASHAUSA' O pedreiro te acha maluca? 'kkkkkkkkkkkkk MORRI DE RIR AQUI, não liga para isso pq meus amigos já acham isso UAHSAUSHAUSHA' somos duas então o/ EU TO PULANDO DE ALEGRIA com 42 reviews já, mega contente, não tem noção *--* beejinhos :*_

**Maluh Weasley Hale** - _UAHSUAHSUA' sem comentários, nesse capítulo já falou isso não é? vc é esperta ;) beejo :*_

**Miih...Cullen** - _Eu faria igual a Bella tambem, ia jogar na cara do Edward ( mesmo eu o amando) tudo que sabia dele, para ele ver que não sou boba UAHSAUSHAUS' que bom que está gostando, não sabe o quanto fico fleiz por isso beejão :*_

**Renesmee Boot** - _Amei seu nome *--* li ontem de novo amanhecer e me deu vontade de chorar agora UAHSUAHSAUS' muito obrigada pela reviews e espero que continue gostando da minha fic beejo :*_

**Clara Cullen** - _esse capítulos já respondeu parte de suas perguntas, espero que tenha gostado do rumo da história ;) VOCÊ É MINHA FÃ o/ aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin pulandoooooo aqui, ownnnnn MEGA HIPER OBRIGADA, dediquei esse capítulo a você, beejão flor linda :***_

**Mimy Cullen** - _Quem dera um Edward para mim, mas calma um dia aparece um para a gente ;) beejo :*_

**Maira** - _postado :**_

**mary** - _precisa agradecer não, ta postado beejo, dediquei esse capítulo a você :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - _a bella que manda o/ UAHSUAHSUAHS' eu nunca ia fazer uma coisa assim, ia ficar horrível a fic, ia parecer magia sabe? como HP e minha fic é TWILIGHT UHUUUU' o que achou do capítulo? beejo :*_

**vitoria pixel jett** - _aiiin fiquei com vergonha agora, eu criativa? aiiiiiiiiiiin obrigada. Desculpa amor, mas não posso responder sua pergunta se não vou te contar o rumo da história UAHSAUSHA', mas acho que vai gostar ;) beejo :*_

**Cris** - jura que achou perfeita? *--* OBRIGADA, está postado :*

MEUUS AMOURES, quanto mais reviews mais rápido eu posto, viu? *--*  
BEEEEIJOS GIGANTES :*


	6. A briga

Fui para a cozinha já que só agora havia percebido que fiquei o dia inteiro sem comer nada, esquentei a lazanha que estava na geladeira, meu pai devia ter almoçado em casa, depois de comer fui direto para meu quarto, morta de cansaso, aquele dia tinha sido longo e por um lado perfeito. Não era um sonho, era realidade, mas será que aquela era minha história? Eu era a Isabella Swan? Por outro lado estava vivendo um pesadelo, Edward Cullen me odiava.

-Preciso dormir, quem sabe amanhã tudo fica melhor? Talvez a Alice conversando com ele, tudo mude – tentei pensar por esse modo e fui dormir.

_Estava andando pelo floresta e um ruído muito alto invadiu o ambiente. De onde vinha? Olhei para o alto e vi uma figura brilhando no meio de uma das árvores pela luz do luar. Tinha dois pares de olhos negros que me hipnotizaram, fiquei encarando e ele pulou da árvore ao meu lado, era Victória, pelos cabelos longos cacheados e ruivos._

_ -Olá querida, finalmente terei minha vingança – ela soltou uma risada._

_ -Por favor... – foi só que consegui falar._

_ -Ele não te ama Bella, ele tem pena de você._

_ -Isso é mentira, ele me ama como eu a ele – minhas lágrimas vieram e eu cai no chão. Ela se aproximou e abaixou na minha frente._

_ -Você não viu o jeito que ele te olhou? Ele tem repulsa por você humana, é isso que você para ele, uma simples humana._

_ -Me mate – olhei para ela cega por minhas lágrimas, ela tinha um sorriso debochado na boca._

_ -Com maior prazer – ele me empurrou no chão e veio na minha direção._

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃO – eu olhei e estava na minha cama, era um pesadelo. Passei a mão pelo meu rosto e estava todo molhado.

-Filha o que houve – meu mãe já estava do meu lado com meu pai. Eu fiquei quieta e ela me abraçou – fala meu amor, o que houve? Teve um pesadelo? Não é real, não é.

-Não é real – repiti suas palavras, torcendo para que fosse verdade. Chorei nos braços da minha mãe e meu pai com a mão na minha cabeça.

Ela se afastou ainda com as mãos em meus braços e começou a limpar minhas lágrimas.

-Se quiser pode ficar em casa hoje.

-Eu quero ir, preciso ir – Alice estava lá e ele – vou tomar um banho que me acalmo – levantei e tomei meu banho.

Coloquei a primeira roupa que vi e fui em direção ao meu carro. Meus pais já tinham ido trabalhar, minha mãe era médica e meu pai engenheiro civil. Não era uma menina que se importava com dinheiro, pelo contrário, mesmo podendo comprar tudo do bom e melhor. Fui criada na humildade, diferente de muitas pessoas na minha escola.

Comecei a tremer no caminho, cada minuto que ficava mais perto mais tremor tinha. Cheguei no estacionamento e já tinha muitas pessoas, vaculhei o local atrás de um volvo, mas não o vi – suspiro – será que foi tudo sonho?

Estacionei e fui em direção a entrada, mas fui parada pelo Logan, atrás de mim.

-Não fala mais com os amigos não? – ele me virou e me mostrou aquele sorriso lindo dele.

-Me desculpa, mas estava meio desligada – lhe dei um abraço e um beijo no rosto. Escutei um 'RANRAN'

-Bellinha – olhei para trás do Logan e vi Alice parada com Edward do lado, com uma cara estranha, ele olhava para mim e para Logan. Meu coração parou, lembrando da noite passada – estava com saudades de você.

-Você está bem? - Logan falou olhando para mim.

-Sim estou – porque o Edward continuava me olhando daquele jeito? – tambem senti sua falta Alice – ela passou por Logan como se ele não estivesse lá e me abraçou.

-Estou entrando Alice, até mais tarde – Edward passou por nós e nem me comprimentou.

-Irritante – escapou por minha boca. Ele olhou para mim e voltou a seguir seu caminho.

-Esquece ele, mas será que podiamos entrar? Depois quero te contar umas coisas – ela lançou um olhar para o Logan – vamos?

-Logan vamos entrar tambem? – Alice bufou.

-Claro que sim amor – vi o olhar da Alice escandalizar e ele me puxou para entrar.

Entramos os três no maior silêncio, tive que quebra-lo.

-Onde a Mia se meteu? Ela nunca se atrasa – Logan soltou meu braço e ficou em silêncio – o que aconteceu?

-Ela... ela... – ele respirou fundo – acho que devemos falar disso depois, está bem? Vou para minha aula de literatura, já que não é a mesma que a sua – ele nem esperou eu falar e já foi andando.

-O que deu nele? – perguntei para mim mesma.

-Vai ver ele percebeu que o Edward não gostou dele.

-Alice...

-Qual sua aula agora? – ela me cortou.

-Biologia – só faltava o Edward está nessa aula e só tivesse a mesa dele vaga para mim, isso sim seria muita coincidência.

-Que pena não vamos ficar juntas, mas vai ficar com o Edward, – ela deu um sorriso maroto – boa aula – ela me beijou e foi saltitante para sua sala.

-Só podia ser – fui para minha aula e porque o chão estava tremendo? Entrei na sala e claro, estava atrasada.

-Senhorita Hudgens mais um vez atrasada?

-Desculpa senhor Carlos – fiquei corada.

-Vá se sentar com o sr. Stewart – meu Deus, só podia ser brincadeira.

Olhei para a mesa vazia e era a dele. Eu e minha boca grande. Sentei ao seu lado completamente vermelha, ele me encarava da sua cadeira afastada de mim. Tinha que ser tudo igual? Bella lembra do sonho ele não te ama, pelo contrário, minhas lágrimas de novo escaparam pelo meus olhos.

-Está tudo bem? – Ele estava falando comigo, o que ia responder? Não estou bem porque eu te amo e você não sente o mesmo?

-Está – suspirei e continuei encarando meu caderno.

-Alguem já te falou que você é uma péssima mentirosa? – Eu o olhei e seus olhos não tinham tanta raiva como antes.

-Acho que já ouvi isso – no livro da minha vida, sabia? Completei em pensamento.

Ele não falou mais nada, apenas encarou suas mãos. Pensa Bella, pensa.

-Me desculpa.

Ele me olhou assustado – porque desculpa?

-Por atrapalhar sua vida assim – ele bufou e seus olhos tinham raiva novamente.

-Você não sabe de nada – ele falou como no livro.

Fiquei quieta e que lágrimas idiotas, ele olhou para mim e voltou a encarar suas mãos. Tentei olhar para os lados e vi Mia de cabeça baixa chorando. Como força do destino bateu o sinal, Edward saiu correndo da sala e eu fui até a mesa dela.

-O que aconteceu amiga? – ele me encarou e chorou mais ainda.

-Ahh Bella, eu sou uma burra, não era para ter feito aquilo, você falou que ia me ajudar, mas eu fui precipitada.

-O que você fez? – tinha algo com o Logan tinha certeza.

-Eu o beijei... eu... eu... – ela respirou fundo – eu beijei o Logan.

-Meu Deus – a fiz levantar e a abracei – como você se sentiu?

-Foi a melhor sensação que já senti, mas mesmo assim não era para ter acontecido, ele não me ama Bella, não me ama – ela se apertou no abraço e chorou mais.

-Ele fez o que? – começei a ficar com raiva, ele ia me pagar.

-Ele de afastou e foi embora. Nós estávamos na praça perto da sua casa.

-Aquele... aquele... deixa isso comigo amiga vou dar um jeito – sai do abraço e fui atrás do Logan.

-Bella não faz nada – escutei a Mia falando, mas não lhe dei ouvido.

Quando encontrar ele, ele vai se ver comigo. Ele estragou tudo, o que ele estava pensando? Fui andando no corredor até o refeitório, vi Alice com Emmett e Edward.

-Bells vem me dar uma abraço – escutei Emmett falando.

-Daqui a pouco Emm, preciso bater em alguem antes – escutei Alice rindo, com certeza tinha tido uma visão e do jeito que ela amava o Logan...

Fui andando e vi o Logan sentado sozinho na nossa mesa de sempre com as mãos na cabeça. Aproximei e fiquei parada esperando que levantasse a cabeça, percendo isso ele a levantou.

-Bells eu...

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? Quer acabar com a minha amiga? Ela te beijou e você se afastou? Você não sabe o quando é difícil amar alguem Logan? Queria...

-Sei muito bem – ele me interrompeu.

-Sabe? Se soubesse não faria isso com ela, ela te ama seu idiota.

-Eu sei, mas não quero nada com ela – a raiva aumentou.

-Seuuu... – parti para cima dele, mas fui empedida por um par de mãos duras, porém nem me importei de verificar quem era, apenas tentei me soltar – me solta, quero matar ele.

-Para com isso, você não quer isso – era a voz linda do Edward, ele me levou até um banco do corredor das salas e me sentou lá.

-Claro que eu quero, aquele idiota. Ele não sabe o quanto o amor nos faz sofrer – olhei para aqueles olhos viciantes – o amor doi e muito.

Ele retribuiu o olhar - preciso ir, o sinal vai bater – passou uns segundo e ele bateu. Edward se levantou e sumiu pelo corredor.

* * *

**N/A: **AAAAAAMOORINHAS do meu coração, estou tão feliz *--* hoje eu vi os vídeos das cenas do Twilight que passou na Comic Con, surtei demais. O que foi aquilo, eles fazem isso para deixar a gente mais ansiosa do que já estamos? Só pode UAHSAUSHAUS' Alice estava tão DIIIIVA, o jake com aquele corpo perfeito, a bella atrapalhada como sempre - morri de rir da cara dela quando falou que o jake é bonito UASHAUSHAU' - e o Edward - OMG - sem comenários, ô lem casa UASHAUSHAUS'. AAAAAAAIIIIIIIN TENHO MAIS FÃS o/ EBÁÁÁ muito obrigada por cada palavra de insentivo e carinho, vocês são demais. Vejam um recado no fim do post :)

AGRADECIMENTOS: **Clara Cullen** - _Owwwwn eu que agradeço, minhas outras fic's não recebem muitos comentários e essa aqui é meu bebê, faço ela com todo carinho e amor, eu amo escrever e amo mais ainda quando valorizam meu trabalho ;) Eu estava falando com minha rpima ontem, que muita gente daqui fala que sou criativa e antes que sempre falava o contrário, mas agora eu estou vendo que cada pessoa pode ser criativa em alguma coisa, FIIIICO MEGA feliz que seje em escrever, pois amo (: beejo :*_

**Miih...Cullen** - _Kristen Stewart mesmo (: eu amo esse sobrenome. Quando eu minto eu começo a rir, isso é um problema UAHSAUSHA' Eu sou mega maluca em relação a ser fã, mas pensa comigo se você conhecesse o Edward e sua familia e se fosse perigoso contar para todo mundo o que descobriu você contaria mesmo assim? Eu não, por isso fiz essa fic assim (: espero que goste desse capítulo beejo :*_

**'Mimy Cullen'** - _MAAAAISS UMA FÃ? OBÁÁÁÁÁÁ (: sobre a Alice poder ler o livro, logo logo vou explicar, sobre ela saber do passado dela tbm, aguarde que logo vai ficar sabendo. Desculpa a demora s; beejo :*_

**Loveblack Cullen -** _UASHAUSHAUSA' não vou fazer isso não, mas ia adorar... Alice com o Emmett, não acha TUUUDO de bom? São tão fofos, já ouviu falar do filme que a Ashley faz papel romântico com o Kellan? se nao, vê os vídeos, aiiiiiiiiiin LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINDOS. Sobre as música, a partir do próximo capítulo faço isso, vou buscar as melhores músicas, ok? tem dois deles que eu já tinha feito isso, mas como você pediu, vou fazer com todos (: quero saber do sonho o/ beejo :*_

**Cris **- _pode ser que o verdadeiro Edward não aparece, mas você terá um Edward para você, espere e verá ;) beeijnhos :*_

**Nanda Souza Cullen** - _AAAAAIIIIN vou chorar aqui, é cada reviews perfeita que vocês me mandam *--* OBRIGADA xoxo :*_

**Lizzie Masen Cullen** - _Não tem blema não viu flor, o importante é que goste da minha fic (: eu tbm tenho mania de reler as coisas, ainda mais quando gosto, eu estou lendo o crepúsculo de novo, e olhe no meu perfil qual foi a última vez que eu contei UAHSUASHAUS' depois disso perdi a conta x; VOCÊ ESTÁ BRINCANDO COM A MINHA CARA, NÃO É? um cara igual o edward? MEUUUU DEEEEEUSSSS quero ir aiii o/ aiiiiin segue ele mais UAHSAUHSUAS' conversa com ele, ele parece ter quantos anos? quantos anos vc tem? Eu sempre achei que a Bella do twilight tivesse nascido no tempo do edward, então quis fazer essa moderna sabe? para que mostrasse mesmo as fãs do tempo de hoje, claro que eu estou embutida na fic UAHSAUSHAUS' não aguentei s; original AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN *--* eu não quis fazer dela popular nem isolada. Me perdoa, mas eu não lembro qual o site, pq peguei ele a bastante tempo, mas me perdoa mesmo por ter pegado ele, é que eu não sabia de quem era. Muita gente já me perguntou se foi eu que fiz, mas disse que era você, ok? EUUUU AMO REVIEWS grandes, não liga não (: Eu devo ter nascido em portugual tbm UASHAUSHAUS' pq falo demais. Beeejinhos :*_

**mary** - _obrigada e está postado :*_

**Dan Cullen** - _eu tenho muito ciumes de quem se chama isabella sabia? UASHAUSHAUSHAUS' pode rir, mas é verdade, na minha escola tem uma menina que se chama assim, ela disse que eu posso chamar ela de Bella, mas não consigo x; EBÁÁÁ MAIS UMA FÃ o/ obrigada e beejo :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - _eu não sabia o que eu fazia com a tia steph, daí pensei em vidente, gostou mesmo? beejo :*_

**Lara Masen** - _O edward já encontrou a bella (: desculpa a demora viu? está postado beejinhos :*_

**Maluh Weasley Hale** - _percebi isso SUAHSUAHSUAHSA' beejo :*_

O recado é que eu fiz um twitter e quem quise me seguir meu nome lá é - **/raah_cullen  
**LINNDAS me mandem bastantes reviews? Espero quem sim e prometo postar mais rápido (:

BEEEEEEEEIJOSS**&**amovocês :*


	7. A história se repete

As aulas do dia passaram para meu pior, muito devagar. Não vi novamente Edward somente Alice que tinha mesma aula comigo: História.

-Bella eu conversei com minha familia ontem – ela parecia preocupada.

-O que aconteceu? Eles leram os livros? – estava pulando na cadeira de curiosidade.

-É melhor ficar calma antes que o professor chame nossa atenção – ela me deu um sorriso.

-Então fala logo, antes que morra enfartada aqui.

-Que exagero Bellinha – lançei um olhar ameaçador para ela – está bem vou lhe contar – ela respirou fundo e proseguiu – eu cheguei com os livros e o primeiro a pegá-los foi Edward, quando ele abriu os livros eu tive certeza do que a gente conversou na outra noite.

-Porque?

-Ele não viu nada, perguntei para ele o que estava escrito e ele "Alice, você está brincando com minha cara? Esse livro está em branco", eu fiquei sem o que falar mas todos pegaram os livros e disseram a mesma coisa, quando eu peguei, estava tudo escrito, então eu desisti – ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos – tentei explicar para eles que eu achava que o que estava escrito lá era o futuro, mas diferente do futuro que eu via, porque esse eu podia falar, já que ele podia ser mudado. Acho que eu posso ler seus livros por ser uma vidente, entende?

-Sim, mas Alice onde está a Bella do livro? – não podia ser eu não é?

-Bem na minha frente, depois do que li tenho mais certeza do que nunca e Bella, sabe a visão que eu tive no livro, sobre você e o Edward juntos?

-Claro que eu sei, o livro está decorado na minha mente.

-Eu tive ela ontem – meus olhos se arregalaram - e ele teve a mesma reação. Lembra quando ele chegou na escola e passou reto por você? – fiz que sim com a cabeça – não está lembrando de nada? – Lembrei exatamente da parte que ela queria que eu lembrasse.

_Ele já estava sentado quando eu entrei em Biologia, olhando diretamente pra frente. Ele não deu nenhum sinal de que sabia que eu estava lá.  
__"Olá Edward", eu disse agradavelmente, pra mostrá-lo que eu ia me comportar direitinho.  
__Ele virou uma fração na minha direção sem olhar pra mim, balançou a cabeça uma vez, e então olhou pro outro lado._

-Lembrei – suspirei – mas ele falou comigo no refeitório.

-Eu disse que essa história é parecida com a do livro e não igual. Muita coisa está se repetindo, mas pode ser diferente – o que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Diferente? Victória, James, Laurent e os Volturi poderiam não nos importunar? Será que eu poderia mudar o futuro? – E a propósito ele não pode ler sua mente também.

-Não? - que alívio - isso está muito confuso Alice – pensei em tudo que havia escutado.

-Eu sei disso melhor do que você – ela riu e o sinal bateu – e antes que eu me esqueça, amei seu carro, você tem um bom gosto diferente da Isabella Swan, que dia vamos fazer umas comprinhas? – ela deu aquele sorriso estridente.

-Daqui um ano pode ser? – seu sorriso se quebrou e eu ri – vamos embora baixinha – levantei com ela e fomos para o estacionamento. Como parecia Edward ainda estava confuso, porque ele estava encostado no carro me olhando uma hora com raiva e outra com amor? Quer saber se uma coisa? Vou fazer do meu jeito e se ele quer ficar assim comigo, vou fazer o mesmo.

Fui andando em sua direção e pelo jeito ele ficou tenso. Emmett estava do seu lado e olhava para mim e para Edward com um sorriso enorme, cheguei perto do Emmett e lhe dei um abraço com a maior força que podia.

-Até amanhã ursão – lhe dei um beijo estalado e de relance vi Edward bufar e entrar no volvo, sorri vitoriosa.

-Até Bells, espero que vá à nossa casa qualquer dia. Edward está louco por isso – é a minha vez.

-Edward? Quem é esse? – sabia que ele escutava e Emmett me olhou confuso – a sim, seu irmão não é? Esqueci-me, mas Emm preciso ir, meus pais me esperam e pode deixar que qualquer dia visito vocês já que a Alice não vai me deixar escapar.

-Isso mesmo – Alice já estava do meu lado e me dava um sorriso malicioso – um limão, dois limões...

-Alice o que você está falando? – Emmett falou assustado.

-Tentando espantar uns pensamentos – ela piscou para mim. Ela tinha visto meu plano e sabia que tinha que esconder do Edward. Ficava feliz dele não poder ler os meus pensamentos – precisamos ir Bella – ela me abraçou e entrou no carro do Edward, junto com Emmett e Rosalie que antes de entrar me lançou um olhar ameaçador. Ela também me odiava.

Fui para meu carro e procurei minhas chaves. Não havia escutado o motor do volvo sendo ligado, quando olhei, ele estava parado e foi aí que escutei um barulho irritante de pneus... Meu Deus era um carro vindo para cima de mim. Ia morrer logo agora? Fechei meus olhos e aguardei minha sentença, mas em vez disso, senti um par de mãos me abraçando e me levando ao chão, abri meus olhos e vi aqueles olhos dourados me fritando, parecendo assustados e preocupados. Ele virou a cabeça e parou o carro que vinha na minha direção com uma das mãos. Voltou a me olhar, mas agora estava com um olhar desesperado.

-Você está bem? – aquele hálito era delicioso, que vontade de chegar mais per... – Bella está me escutando? – ele se apertou mais em mim.

-Sim e eu estou bem – ele pareceu relaxar. Em um movimento rápido ele desamassou um pouco o carro para que não parecesse o formato de suas mãos e voltou a me segurar, muito perto de si. Era gelado, mas não me importava.

Escutei muitas pessoas gritando, Edward me pegou no colo e me colocou no volvo que só tinha Alice dentro.

-Vou te levar para o hospital – Edward me falou quando ligava o carro.

-Por favor, não quero ir para hospital, eu estou bem.

-Você quase morreu Isabella e diz que está bem? – Alice falou e Edward enrijeceu.

-Está acontecendo Alice, tudo de novo – ela me olhou sorrindo e Edward quem falou.

-Do que está falando?

Nós duas ficamos quietas.

-Alice porque sua mente está em branco? Não consigo ler nada, igual a Bella – ele dirigia com um louco.

-Edward você não pode saber o que está escrito no livro, já te expliquei. Eu estava pensando exatamente no que houve, quer dizer, no que aconteceu no livro. Você viu quando tentei te falar? Como a Bella, era como se eu perdesse a voz – Ele bufou e eu me lembrei.

-Alice você ficou sabendo do seu... passado? – ela sorriu fracamente.

-Na verdade Bella, quando chegou nessa parte ela ficou em branco, tanto no primeiro quanto no segundo livro.

-Sinto muito – eu disse e ela suspirou ficando quieta.

Então era verdade, tudo ia acontecer. Mesmo eu tentando evitar, de alguma forma ia acontecer.

* * *

**N/A**: AAAMOOOORINHAS QUERIDAS *---* Fãs de twilight, ontem eu comprei a revista contigo especial crepúsculo aiiiin *-* fala tanta coisa linda e tem fotos de lua nova, vale a pena comprar. Estou lendo marcada, MUUUUUITO LEGAL, tem vampiros na história tbm, mas é diferente dos que conhecemos e dos do twilight (: _falando do capítulo:_ Agora mais do que nunca a Bells percebeu que o livro é sua história não é? Será que agora o Edward muda o jeito de tratá-la?

AGRADECIMENTOS:** Loveblack Cullen** - _Não mata o Logan não, vc vai entender ele nos próximos capítulos e tenho certeza que vai gostar dele *--* Flor sobre o James não posso contar nada x; e ele terá um marco importante nessa história (: Na minha escola o recreio é de 10 min s; A Esme é linda mesmo, eu vi a série que a atriz está fazendo, aiiin ela é diva demais, espero que ainda não queira me matar x; beejo :*_

**Maluh Weasley Hale** - _o Edward não queria que a Bells se arrependesse de bater no Logan, beejo :*_

**Miih...Cullen** -_ Eu acho que vc vai gostar do rumo da fic em relação ao Logan, espere e verá *--* Cada capítulo está me deixando nervosa, pq tem gente querendo me matar UASUHAUSHASU' beejo *:_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - _Eu já escrevi até o capítulo 21 dessa fic e sobre o Logan, fica calma que tudo dará certo, o Logan só está confuso, mas logo ele vai entender seus sentimentos. Você tem seus meios? :O ME CONTA (: Eu estou sofrendo tambem, imagina quem escreve uma fic assim? MATA DO CORAÇÃO, eu já sou chorona, quero ver quando postar um capítulo que eu fiz, já vi que vão morrer x; beejo :*_

**Cris** - _postado (: beejo :*_

**'Mimy Cullen'** - _Logan e Mia ficam lindos juntos mesmo, logo você verá qual será o futuro deles (: espero que tenha visto os vídeos, eu mandei o link por mensagem, viu? PERFEITOS DEMAIS. beejo :*_

**Clara Cullen** - _Raiva do Logan [2], mas fica calma, tudo dará um jeito (: Obrigada mais um vez pelos elogios viu, eu era assim tbm ano passado, mas eu comecei a ler mais, esse ano já li uns 20 livros no mínimo, daí fiquei boa em fazer redação que acabou despertando meu amor por escrever, quero um dia escrever um livro, já tenho até idéia, mas estou esperando terminar essa fic, para escrevê-lo (: beejo :*_

**Sunshine** - _espere e verá se é verdade ou não ;p Pode deixar que não será isso que pensa, beejo :*_

**vitoria pixel jett** - _OIIIIIIIIEEE, já estou te seguindo lá ok? os vídeos são perfeitos néh? Quase tive um treco, beejo :*_

**.S2** - _POSTADO beejo :*_

**Lizzie Masen Cullen** -_ Seus comentários me deixam com os olhos brilhando *--* O ed não deixou quem sabe pelo fato dele não querer que a bella se arrependa depois sabe? Pode ser que ele já está demonstrando que se importa com ela (: AAAIIN x; eu amo a bells do twi, ela é muuito fofa, mas das mulheres do twi eu amo é a Alice, MEGAAAA FOFA, perfeitinha demais, como queria ter uma irmã como ela _ amo o emm loucamente tbm (: obrigada novamente pelos elogios querida *-----------------* UI x; me perdoa mas eu ODEIO a rosalie, tenho odio mortal por ela, até no meu perfil fala, queria que ela morresse x; ME PERDOA, mas vou tentar mudar o jeito dela um pouco nessa fic, já que ela precisa aparecer. VOCÊ ESTÁ BRINCANDO, é o Edward, só pode, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiin vc vai estudar com ele, QUEEEEEE CIÚMES x; UASHUASHAUS' estou tendo um ataque aqui OMG OMG OMG. Quando estudar com ele, se conversar com ele me conta viu? Se eu achar de novo eu prometo te passar, ok? pode escrever bastante que eu não ligo, pelo contrário, beejo :*_

Quem quiser me seguir no twitter - **/raah_cullen**  
AMOOURES, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto, ok? (:  
BEEEEIJOS :*


	8. Minha morte

**n/a: A pedido da ****Loveblack Cullen****, a partir de hoje irei postar meus capítulos dando idéia de uma música para escutarem lendo o capítulo, escolhi todas com muito carinho querendo que digam exatamente o que eu quis demonstrar no capítulo, então desse será You Don't See Me -** **The Pussycat Dolls****.**

**AVISO: Vou colocar os links de como eu imagino a Mia e o Logan, não quis colocar da Bella pq minha fic foi feita para cada um dos meus leitores participar da história (: **

**

* * *

**

-Bella você está bem? – Alice perguntava isso de minuto em minuto.

-Já disse que sim – suspirei – não sei o motivo de irmos ao hospital.

-Quer mesmo saber? – ela se virou do banco da frente e sorriu – nem eu mesma sei, acho que é o Edward que está preocupado demais – sorri um pouco e ele continuava sério.

-Sua amiga quase morreu Alice – fiz um careta – e ainda não sabe o motivo?

-Que exagero – eu falei – quero ir para minha casa.

-Criança – do que ele me chamou?

-Eu criança? Será que não é você? Não sou eu que trato as pessoas a sua volta mal, sem motivo.

-Você não sabe de nada – ele repetiu sua frase do outro dia.

-Tem certeza disso? Ou não é ao contrário? – ele me encarou pelo retrovisor.

-Podem parar com isso está bem? Antes que vocês se magoem ou matem alguém – Alice reclamou.

-Como eu queria - aquilo me matou por dentro, ele queria que eu morresse. Tentei limpar a lágrima que havia escapado dos meus olhos. Vi Alice me olhando tristemente.

- Bella já chegamos no hospital então para de reclamar, está bem? – ela queria mudar de assunto com certeza. Olhei para a janela e o enorme hospital de Londres, Edward desceu e abriu minha porta para me pegar, mas fui mais rápida.

-Não preciso da sua ajuda, vou sozinha – ele concordou triste. Bella isso é fachada escutou?

Desci do carro e cambaleei, ele me segurou e uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo.

-Alice me ajuda aqui, por favor – tirei rapidamente sua mão da minha cintura e Alice correu para meu lado me levando para o hospital. Quando entramos vi Carlisle alarmado.

-Eu estou bem – eu menti, mas não era dor no corpo que sentia e sim na alma.

-Vamos ver se é verdade – Carlisle me levou até uma sala e me examinou.

-Eu sei que não está bem – olhei sem entender – você parece mal por dentro.

-Não é nada – menti novamente.

-Você não engana ninguém Bella – ele riu – vai dar tudo certo viu? Não é só você que sofre – tentei pensar que ele fazia isso para que eu me sentisse melhor, não podia criar esperança.

-Desculpa Carlisle, sei que está tentando me ajudar, mas não quero falar nesse assunto. Eu já posso ir para casa?

-Sim, você não teve nenhuma fratura que devemos nos preocupar, apenas alguns arranhados – ele escreveu algo na prancheta e me ajudou a levantar – se cuide Bella.

-Obrigada – tentei sorrir e levantei da mesa se exames.

-Bella, que bom que está bem – Alice estava na porta me esperando – vou te levar para casa.

-E meu carro?

-Edward já levou para sua casa – ela me puxou para o estacionamento do hospital.

-Hum – foi só o que disse.

Fomos no volvo e no caminho ela não disse nada e eu não estava nem um pouco de falar qualquer coisa.

-Até amanhã Alice – lhe dei um beijo no rosto e quando ia sair ela me impediu.

-Sinto muito pelo o que o Edward disse, eu não entendi nada – se pudesse chorar ela estaria.

-Quem devia estar triste era eu não? – levantei uma sobrancelha e tentei rir. Alice continuava triste – Eu não ligo – dei de ombros.

-Para de mentir e eu... – ela olhou para suas mãos e depois para meu rosto – sinto muito mesmo.

-Nem tudo pode ser perfeito – sai do carro e entrei em casa, para mais falatório.

-Meu Deus, filha que susto que me deu – minha mãe correu para me abraçar assim que eu fechei a porta – ficamos sabendo agora, quando chegamos tinha uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica de um menino, quer dizer que voz linda a dele, parecia um homem – ele sacudiu a cabeça e meu pai riu – não importa isso agora, o importante é que está bem.

-Aii mãe – ela me apertou tanto que senti uma pontada onde o Edward havia me segurado.

-Desculpa, desculpa – ela se afastou e foi a vez do meu pai.

-Quase nos matou do coração menina – abracei ele rindo.

-Desculpem, mas acho que daqui para frente é bom se acostumarem – ops, saiu sem querer.

-Como é que é Isabella? – pensa, pensa, pensa.

-É brincadeira mãe, só estou brincando - ela me olhou descrente, era bom eu saber mentir agora.

-Sei, mas tudo bem filha. É melhor você ir dormir, seu dia foi agitado hoje, precisa descansar. Já falei com o Logan e a Mia que estavam preocupados – ela me deu um beijo na testa seguido do meu pai e os dois foram para o quarto deles.

Fui para a cozinha, tentei comer um pedaço de pizza, mas não passava pela minha garganta. Como isso podia estar acontecendo? Meu sonho virou pesadelo, ele queria minha morte. Levantei da mesa e subi para meu quarto.

Tomei um banho e deitei na minha cama. As lágrimas vieram e me cegaram, o amor da minha vida me odiava e o que eu faria para mudar? Não tinha força para reverter essa história, não tinha. Nem Alice sabia o que ia fazer muito menos eu. Perdidas em pensamentos acabei dormindo.

Acordei aliviada, depois de encontrar os Cullen havia tido uns sonhos muitos ruins e finalmente essa noite tinha conseguido não sonhar com nada. Levantei tomei meu banho, coloquei uma saia roxa que eu amava, uma blusa branca e prendi meu cabelo em um rabo. Não gostava de tomar café da manhã, mas também não queria chegar cedo na escola, fui para cozinha e meus pais já tinham ido trabalhar. Peguei uma tigela com cereais coloquei leite e comi, de repente meu celular tocou.

-Alô?

-Bellinha, como você dormiu? – era Alice – estou na frente da sua casa com o carro da Rose, anda logo.

-Dormi bem e quem te deu o número do meu celular?

-Eu consigo tudo que eu quero sua bobinha e anda logo.

-Já perguntou se eu quero ir com você? – estava de mau humor, mas ela não merecia isso – Alice desculpa.

-Tudo bem Bella, eu sei o que você está passando – ela suspirou.

-Já estou indo – desliguei e corri para encontrar com ela. No meio do caminho cai de bunda no chão. Escutei Alice rindo.

-AAAAAA Bellinha, pelo que parece você está ficando desastrada, porque será? – mostrei a língua para ela que riu mais ainda.

-Vai ficar parada ai ou vai ajudar sua amiga? – ela veio na minha direção e me levantou.

-Você está linda hoje, acho que alguém vai bab... – olhei para ela muito séria – não está aqui mais quem falou e toma seus livros – ela me deu e coloquei na mesinha perto da porta e entrei no carro da Alice.

Fomos o caminho inteiro rindo contando minha infância maluca, desde minha primeira palavra que foi socorro, até a vez que cai do balanço de cabeça no chão... Descemos do carro no estacionamento rindo ainda.

-Deve ser por isso que você é meio maluca – rimos mais alto, mas logo fiquei ereta. Só podia ainda estar dormindo, o que eu estava vendo?

* * *

**N/A²**: MIIINHAS QUERIDAS DO CORAÇÃO *--* estava esperando completa 80 reviews para postar, é que gosto de números inteiros UAHSAUSHAUSHAS' bom, eu acabei de ler marcada e já vou para o segundo livro da coleção, meu mais novo vício, aiiiiin quem puder ler leia, porque é muuuito divertida a história. MIIIIIL OBRIGADAS PELAS REVIEWS \o/

AGRADECIMENTOS: **Mandy **- _Milll desculpas por não responder sua reviews no último post, mas é que só vi quando já tinha postado s; mas muuuito obrigada por ler minha fic e eu tinha uma conta no twilightfics, porém não posto mais lá, pq querida? *--* beejo :*_

**Cris** - _que bom que gostou, beejo :*_

**Loveblack Cullen** - _acalma os nervos que logo chega a parte da explicação (: a Bella daqui estava ficando louca com o ed dando desprezo a ela, então apelou para a ignorância s; A Bella pode ler pq ela é uma fã e todos os humanos podem ler, ops falei demais UASHAUSHAUSAHSUA' não me abandona heim o/ beejo _:*

**vitoria pixel jett** - _para sua alegria, irei responder sua pergunta, eles vão aparecer sim x; OMG aushaushausahsa' e sua mãe deixa vc ler um livro assim? ;o quando eu tava na sua série, minha mãe não deixava eu nem ver cenas de beijo na tv UAHSAUSHAUS' pelo primeiro livro eu percebi isso, tem cada palavra e eu não gosto muito de ler essas coisas, mas a história me prendeu, vou ler seduzida que agora chama traída hoje ainda o/ triste? quero ler logo USHAUSAHUS' beejo :*_

**Maluh Weasley Hale** - _acho o jasper muuito quieto, gosto dele em fic *--* sempre é amigo da bella (: beejo :*_

**Miih...Cullen** - _Eu odeio a Rosalie, mas como muita gente está pedindo ela eu colocarei umas partes boas (: tomara que o ed me proteja mesmo UASHUASHAUSHAUS' aiiin jazz? não coloquei muito dele aqui s; mas tem muito de alice e emmett *----* tem mais rose tbm, por pedidos (: beejo :*_

**'Mimy Cullen'** - _Sobre eles poderem ler ou não, só vai falar daqui um tempo na fic e no último capítulo vai explicar melhor, já terminei de escrevê-la (: pov Edward? terá um sim, daqui um tempo, a revista é perfeita sim, vale a pena, desculpa a demora mesmo viu querida? beejão :*_

**Clara Cullen** - _eu não quis fazer TUDO igual ao livro, se não fica chato néh? sobre o james bom, desculpa mais se ele for bom não vai poder acontecer uma coisa importante s; OBRIGADA pelos elogios, beejo :*_

**mary **- _que bom que está gostando amor e espero que continue aqui, beejão :*_

** ' Dan Cullen** - _Que bom querida, fico feliz de está gostando, o ed ta bravo néh? AUSAUSHAUS' depois ele acalma, epa falei demais UAHSUASHAUS' obrigada por tudo beejo :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - _Estou escrevendo o último capítulo o 30 (: não quero que acabe :O Isso acontece comigo tbm, igual estava lendo marcada e pensei aposto que vai aparecer o namorado dela no ritual e apereceu, quando me ligo muito em um livro eu acabo descobrindo o que vai acontecer, no twi eu já sabia que o james ia conseguir pegar a bella, antes de ler e isso foi quando nen filme existia ainda. Quero saber o que vc pode fazer sim, fiquei curiosa UASHAUSHAUSA' Eu amo escrever e meu sonho é virar uma grande escritora, por enquanto que eu não sei como fazer isso acontecer eu fico aqui (: postadinho e espero que goste beejo :*_

**Maira** - _o Jacob? aguarde e verá, tenho certeza que vai gostar e eu amo ele tbm *---* TEAM edward & jacob, sobre o emmett, idem idem idem e depois a fadinha da alice, omg como queria ver esses dois *--* beejo :*_

**Juh_dreams** - _AMIIIIIIIGAAA *--* que bom que vc me visitou, fiquei pulando de felicidade aqui, espero que goste do capítulo 8 viu? BEEEEEEJOOOO :*_

GENTE linda e perfeita, me mandem bastante reviews pleeeese, assim a autora fica feliz e posta mais rápido ok? (:  
BEEEEEEEIIIIJINHOS :*


	9. Alegria dura pouco

**(n/a: música do capítulo de hoje é ****It's You - Ne-Yo)**

Edward estava do outro lado do estacionamento encostado no seu volvo me olhando de cima em baixo com um... com um... sorriso, o mais lindo que já vi, mas era para mim? – eu não tinha razão Isabella? – só podia ser Alice falando.

-Eu... eu... vou para minha sala – porque a porta tinha que está perto de onde o Edward estava, bufei começando a andar, seu sorriso alargava mas depois murchava.

Passei ao seu lado com certeza roxa de vergonha e fui direto para minha primeira aula mesmo que fosse cedo, queria ficar longe dos Cullen, não podia enfrentar as piadas do Emmett e da Alice, muito menos enfrentar Edward. Também tinham Rosalie e Jasper que nem falavam comigo direito, cada um por seu motivo.

Entrando na sala vi Mia sentada na mesa que sempre dividia com Logan e eu costumava sentar com Will, ele sempre foi um bom amigo, mas de uns tempos para cá comecei a perceber seus olhares que não pareciam de amizade. Assim que entrei Mia me olhou com um sorriso por alguns segundos e logo depois olhou para baixo e já tinha percebido o motivo: Logan.

Virei e avistei aquele idiota, era muito bom que não tivesse essa aula com os Cullen, porque podia acabar com ele sem ser incomodada, antes de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa senti uma mão no meu braço e vi que era Will.

-Olá Bella, como você está hoje? – ele sorriu, mas nada tão perfeito quanto Edward.

-Oie, estou bem e você? – tentei emboçar um sorriso.

-Melhor agora – vi Logan passando por mim e indo em direção a mesa da Mia.

-Desculpa Will, mas preciso falar com a Mia, depois nos falamos – sai apresada para chegar antes do Logan. Ultrapassei ele e sentei no seu lugar – Olá querido, desculpa, mas esse lugar está ocupado, você perdeu naquela noite – mostrei um sorriso debochado e ele apenas suspirou e sentou no meu lugar de antes.

-Obrigada Bells – Mia falou baixinho.

-Nada amiga, estou sempre à disposição.

-Vamos falar de você – sorri e ela continuou - e aquele deus grego?

-De quem está falando?

-É aquele garoto novo, acho que é irmão da sua amiga Alice – minha garganta se fechou.

-Hum – só saiu isso.

-Hum o que Bella? Fala logo – ela estava agitada, pelo menos ela tinha parado de pensar no Logan.

-O nome dele é Edward – ela arregalou os olhos e riu – o que foi?

-Que nome não é? – já tinha entendido, imagina se ela soubesse a verdade – será que ele será seu Edward Cullen?

-NÃO – falei alto demais e todos me olharam – ele é apenas o irmão da minha amiga está bem? – falei mais baixo.

-Se você está falando – ela deu outra risadinha – vamos almoçar onde hoje? A nossa mesa tem péssimas companhias – ela olhou para a mesa do Logan que estava olhando para ela, a mesma abaixou a cabeça corada.

-Alice com certeza vai me chamar para almoçar, então sentamos na mesa dela, está bem?

-Tudo bem – ela ainda estava abalada com as trocas de olhares.

As aulas antes do intervalo passaram em um instante. Era agora ou nunca, teria que enfrentá-lo.

-Vamos Bella? – Mia me tirou dos pensamentos já me puxando para fora da sala.

Entramos no refeitório e lá estava ele, perfeito com sempre, entre a Alice e o Emmett, que conversavam alegremente, Rosalie ao lado do ursão com uma maça na mão e Jasper ao lado da Alice olhando para ela, como se fosse a última coisa do mundo.

-Anda Bella – ela foi me puxando.

-Não fala meu n... – tarde demais, Edward já estava me encarando e parecia alegre, não pude deixar de sorrir também e seu sorriso aumentou.

-BELLAAAAA – Emmett gritou e correu na minha direção, me apertando naquele abraço de urso – estava com saudades.

-Eu... não... consigo... respirar... – falei pausadamente enquanto tentava respirar.

-Tão frágil – soltei uma risada quando já estava segura no chão, olhei para Mia que tinha os olhos arregalados, ri mais ainda e Emm me acompanhou.

-Essa é minha melhor amiga Mia, ela pode sentar com a gente?

-Ela é sua melhor amiga? E eu? – Alice estava de braços cruzados do lado do Emmett com aquele biquinho.

-Vocês duas são minhas melhores amigas – ela abriu um sorriso lindo.

-Claro que pode almoçar com a gente Mia – ela pegou na mão dela e puxou para a mesa. Emmett olhou para mim e começamos a rir. Ele se virou e foi para a mesa, perfeito, me deixou sozinha. Parecia câmera lenta, fui seguindo para a mesa até que fui parada, quando virei era Will, de novo.

-Oie – falei seca.

-Quer almoçar comigo? – que sorriso estúpido ele tinha.

-Ela não pode, porque já vai almoçar comigo e minha família, desculpa – era Edward, não podia ser possível. Ele estava do meu lado – vamos Bella? – ela olhou para mim e eu já estava mergulhando naqueles olhos.

-Que pena Bells...

-Bella – Edward interrompeu, lançando um olhar para ele que me deu medo.

-Er... Bella, quem sabe outra hora? – ele ainda olhava para Edward, mas por fim olhou para mim.

-Claro Will...

-Anda Bella – isso já estava me irritando. Ele pegou no meu braço e já ia me levando para a mesa, quando minha paciência esgotou.

-O que foi aquilo? – me soltei de sua mão e ele me olhou furioso.

-Eu sei o que ele estava pensando – como é que é?

-E o que você tem a ver com isso?

-Nada, mas não queria que a amiga da minha irmã quebrasse a cara – ele estava levantando a voz.

-Desde quando você se preocupa comigo? Até ontem você me ignorava e quando não estava fingindo que não existo estava implicando comigo, quem você pensa que é para se meter na minha vida?

Ele me olhou desesperado e por um momento eu me arrependi do que tinha falado.

-Realmente eu sou nada para fazer isso – ele se virou para ir embora – me desculpa – foi sua ultima palavra e desapareceu entre a multidão. Fiquei parada lá sem entender.

Acordei do meu transe e vi todos na mesa Cullen me olhando, decidi me sentar com eles. Primeiro todos estavam em silêncio me encarando, mas bastou isso para Alice abrir a matraca.

-O que foi aquilo Isabella, você viu o que fez? – ela me fez olhar para ela – depois é ele quem não ajuda, ele praticamente falou 'Olá, eu estou morrendo de ciúmes de você e a propósito eu te amo' sua burra – ela respirou fundo e levantou.

-Desculpa Bella, mas ela tem razão – Emmett sussurrou. Não posso acreditar no que havia escutado, eu realmente havia perdido minha chance?

Não vi mais nada, só percebi alguma coisa quando o sinal tocou para ir embora. No caminho do estacionamento vi Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Edward entrando no volvo, que logo partiu.

Pelo visto a felicidade dura muito pouco.

* * *

**N/A²**: LIIIINDAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO *---* Esperem um pouco que vou ai me matar e já volto, 19 REVIEWS? OMG OMG, você são as melhores leitoras que eu podia ter, MUUUUITO OBRIGADA e tbm queria pedir desculpa pela demora, mas é que ando arrumando umas coisas para minha mãe aqui em casa s; E queria avisar que essa semana começa minhas aulas amores, então dependendo da quantidade de reviews eu posto mais amanhã, só depende de você heim (;

AGRADECIMENTOS: **Maluh Weasley Hale** - _AUHSUASHAUS' entendi ;) eu ainda prefiro meu Edward *--* postandinho querida, xoxo :*_

**Nanda Souza Cullen** - _UAHSUAHSUA' me perdoa, mas tive que terminar na melhor parte para dar mais emoção a fic, espero que tenha conseguido ;p que bom que está gostando, beejo :*_

**Juh_dreams** - _Vou alí morrer e já volto... OMG jura que escrevo bem? *-------------* estou tão feliz amiga (: ainda mais feliz de você está acompanhando aqui e perdoa pela demora viu s; beejão amor :*_

**mirian masen** - _Está postado e espero que goste desse capítulo tbm (: beejo :*_

**Loveblack Cullen** - _Ainda bem que não vai me abandonar *---* Isso é verdade, tenho que aprender a ficar mais quieta quando falo ctg UAHSAUSHA' Se o Edward falasse algo assim cmg eu morria x; Mas isso é verdade, nunca se sabe quando o sonho termina, mas nesse caso a Bella acha que ele está indo longe demais com esse lado criança dele e hoje fez uma burada ; Flor eu imaginei a Bella como eu mesma UASHAUSHAS' ia colocar minha foto? não ia rolar 'auhsaushaus' tbm pensei em colocar a demi lovato, mas sei lá, preferi deixar sem, gostou da mia e do logan? eu entro no msn de noite e te mando o link para vc baixar ok? (: beejo :*_

**Maira** - _Alice e Emmett são muuuuito perfeitos, queria ser irmã deles *---* 'alguem peidou aqui'?? UASHAUSHAUSHASUAHSUAHSUHASUAHSUAS' eu ri alto, mas ele não fede nen cheira para mim, gosto mais dele nas fanfic quando é humano (: beejinhos :*_

**Amaanda :3** - _MIIIIIINHHAAAAA FÃ? 'vou me matar e já venho...' OMG muuuuito obrigada minha florzinha, do fundo do meu coração viu? fico mega feliz de ter vc como leitora, espero que goste desse capítulo, beejão :*_

**bia** - _oie querida, que bom que gostou da minha fic, está postado beejo :*_

**Miih...Cullen -** _Eu fiz o Edward mais temoso sabe? Mais estilo 2009 UAHSUASHAUSA' MALDADE? :'( me perdoa, mas agora está postado amor, lobisomens? UASHAUSHAS' talvez s; beejão :**_

**Renesmee Boot -** _está postando :*_

**mary **-_ não gosta do jake não? s; eu amo ele, marcada é O livro, depois de twilight CLARO, beejo :*_

**Sunshine **- _o edward sorrindo (: beejo :*_

**Little Anne Pattinson** - _Vc louca? então somos duas, twilight já é minha vida, não vejo ela sem twilight, é realmente minha alma (: House of night é muuuuuuuuuito bom, terminei de ler o 5º livro já da série e ainda lançou trída não, só em outubro eu acho, eu li na net e marcada tenho o livro, quero a coleção (: querida eu já estou te seguindo ok? qualquer coisa pode falar lá :D beejão :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans -** "_Emmett vestido de padre" foi o melhor UAHSUASHAUS' VC REALMENTE é criativa ;p Evibody's Crazy?? acho que já li essa fic (: querida eu acho que vai aumentar para 31 ou 32, meu capítulo 30 está gigante e ainda não acabou UASHAUUSHAUSA' é claro que não vou esquecer vocês (: e quem dera eu me tornar uma autora mesmo, aqui no brasil não dá certo, tenho que mudar para londres OMG meu sonho, ai eu escrevo meu livro, pq lá tem futuro de escritora ;) MINHA FÃ? *---------------------------------* muuuuito obrigada amor, é tão importante para mim receber esses elogios, não sabe o quanto fico feliz (: Eu acho vc super legal de verdade e quem sabe um dia a gente se conheça néh? (: jamais ficarei entediada com suas reviews, pode falar o quanto quiser (: e se tiver twitter ou msn e quiser me add, no meu perfil tem tudo ta? vou adorar conversar mais ctg, beejo *:_

**vitoria pixel jett** - _o que vc não entendeu querida? eu te explico (: Meus pais são caretas UASHAUSAUSHA' mas não ligo mais não, isso já mudou (: CARAMBA eu li até o 5 livro já e OMG tem umas partes UASHUASHAUS' E AUMENTOU os namorados da zoey AUSHASUAS' e o loren morreu x; eu chorei mega nesses livros OMG e tem umas partes que me deu muuuito medo x; pode me contar pq chorou (: nen me fale da rachelle que quero matar alguem ; beeejo :*_

**Cris** - _MIIIIIIIIIIIIILL PERDOES, mas como já expliquei, estava com uns probleminhas aqui e não deu para postar, desculpa? que bom que está gostando, tento fazer meu melhor *--* twilightteam?? não sei, vc acha que eu devo postar lá? beejo :*_

**'Mimy Cullen'** - _Sobre o livro marcada é muuuuito bom, de verdade e ainda tem vampiros no meio. A história é sobre Zoey que é marcada para virar vampira e vai para uma escola de vampiros que se chama house of night = morada da noite. Ela descobre que tem vários poderes que a deusa deu para ela, mais não sabe pq e só descobre o motivo no 4 livro da série. Ela tinha um namorado chamado Heath que é humano, mas ela se apaixona pelo vampiro Erik e começam a nomorar, mas ainda gosta do Heath, só que trai o Erik com um vampiro adulto chamado Loren, só que ele é do mal UAHSUAHSUAS' DEPOIS ela encontra um outro vampiro e tbm se apaixona por ele, é muuuita confusão UAHSUAHSUAHSUAS', MAS eu amo (L vale a pena ler ;) beejo :*_

AMORES, dependendo das reviews amanhã eu posta mais, ok? :D  
BEEEEEEIJOS :*


	10. A conversa

**(n/a: Finalmente vocês iram entender o Logan ;p Deixo uma música que tem a cara do capítulo, fala sobre a verdadeira amizade, Friend - The Underdog Project).**

Era sábado e eu estava de um péssimo humor, agora a pessoa que eu sempre quis como irmã estava com raiva de mim e eu tinha estragado a oportunidade de ficar perto do amor da minha vida, o que eu ia fazer? Antes de tudo isso acontecer eu ia ler meu livro mas se eu fizesse isso ia chorar mais que já tinha feito noite passada, então ia comer muito chocolate na praça.

Coloquei uma blusa de frio e desci as escadas. Minha mãe estava vendo tv com meu pai, como sempre vendo jornal, esses dois não cansavam disso? Entrei na cozinha e peguei uma barra de chocolate, quer dizer, acho melhor levar duas para me prevenir e voltei para a sala.

-Mãe, pai vou para a praça, está bem? – eles olharam para mim e para as barras e de novo para mim.

-Você está bem? – meu pai quem perguntou.

-Claro que estou, só preciso comer chocolate, será que nem isso eu posso fazer? Vocês falavam que eu só fico em casa lendo, agora que eu quero sair eu não posso? – os dois tinham os olhos arregalados – posso ir? – eles apenas balançaram a cabeça concordando.

Sai bufando de casa em direção a árvore que eu sempre sentava em baixo com Mia e Logan – suspiro – sentia saudade deles e muita. Abri meu chocolate e comecei a comer. Edward, Logan, Mia, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, todos esses nomes não saiam da minha cabeça, como tudo pode mudar em menos de uma semana. Olhei para o alto e vi Logan vindo na minha direção.

Ele chegou perto de mim com um sorriso tímido no rosto, não pude deixar de sorrir tambem.

-Sabia que te encontraria aqui, posso me sentar? – ele estava vermelho.

-Sim – falei muito baixo mas ele tinha ouvido.

-Você está mal Bella, nunca vi você comendo tanto chocolate assim – ele olhou para o papel de uma barra vazia do meu lado e a outra aberta na minha mão com a barra na metade – nem quando você abraçou aquele menino que você falava que gostava caindo de bunda no chão, comeu tanto assim e olha que no outro dia todos ficaram sabendo – eu suspirei e ele me olhou nos olhos – o que houve com você?

-Você me conhece bem não é? – ele sorriu e permaneceu quieto – não quero falar nisso agora, me diz você o que veio fazer aqui? Não mereço sua preocupação depois que te bati – ele riu alto.

-Você me bateu Bella? Parecia que estava me acariciando – bati em seu braço – falando sério agora, preciso desabafar, não aguento mais essas vozes na minha cabeça – ele fez uma careta e ficou vermelho.

-Logan? – coloquei a mão em seu ombro e fiz uma cara irônica fingindo preocupada – você está com problemas mentais? – ele se espantou e riu.

-Só você mesmo – ele suspirou novamente – sabia que não ia ficar chateada comigo por muito tempo – foi só ele falar isso que a raiva veio, levantei e já ia saindo, mas ele me impediu – não vai, preciso te contar o que houve e o que está acontecendo comigo.

-Quer que eu fique com mais raiva ainda, senhor Logan? – Falei soltando sua mão do meu braço.

-Senta, por favor – ele sentou onde eu estava e acompanhei. Aguardei – Sabe Bella, você pensa que é fácil tudo isso e pode ter certeza que não é.

-Me explica então – falei olhando para ele e ele me encarou.

-Quando eu era pequeno conheci a Mia...

-Já sei disso – falei áspera.

-Se me interromper vou parar de contar – ele me olhou com raiva.

-Então não enrola – ele suspirou e proseguiu.

-Continuando, nossos pais sempre frequentavam a casa um do outro, um dia você apareceu contagiando todos com sua alegria. Se você quisesse podia ser a menina mais popular da escola, mas ao contrário disso preferiu ser amiga minha e da Mia. Isso me deixou deslumbrado, percebendo a garota maravilhosa que você é, me esquecendo totalmente da Mia, sempre via o jeito dela comigo, porém pensava que isso era pela nossa amizade. Me aproximei cada vez mais de você e coloquei na minha cabeça – ele respirou fundo, mas parou para me olhar.

-Diz Logan – estava ficando nervosa já.

-Coloquei na minha cabeça... que... que te amava Bella – meus olhos se arregalaram, era exatamente isso que a Mia sempre me dizia _"Bella, ele sempre gostou é de você" – _por esse motivo me esqueci da Mia, totalmente. Até o dia que a gente estava na praça sozinhos e eu preocupado com você já que tinha sumido o dia inteiro sem nos avisar nada. A Mia falou para a gente procurar você nessa árvore, mas eu sentia que não era isso que ela estava querendo fazer. Viemos aqui e nos sentamos para te esperar, foi ai que de repente ela segurou meu rosto, falou que me amava – era impressão ou os olhos do Logan estavam brilhando? – e me beijou – ele suspirou e pegou minha mão a apertando – Bella, naquela hora meu mundo caiu, fiquei totalmente confuso, eu sabia que eu te amava mas depois daquele beijo eu não pensava em outra coisa. Por isso eu levantei e fui embora.

-Logan...

-Deixa eu terminar, por favor – ele viu que eu não disse mais nada e continuou – eu fui direto para sua casa e quando você chegou, pela primeira vez eu olhei para você depois do acontecido e na mesma hora veio as lembraças do beijo da Mia, tentei olhar para você para ver se tinha vontade de te beijar, mas nada veio, apenas um sentimento de proteção, porque queria saber onde você estava. Aquela sua amiga explicou tudo e eu me senti leve, e entendi. Bella eu te amo, mas esse amor é apenas de amigo, de irmão – eu sorri – mas com a Mia era diferente e percebi isso tarde demais – uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos e eu as limpei daí rápido.

-Não é tarde não – ele olhou para mim ainda chorando – ela te ama seu bobo e você tambem, porque é tarde?

-Ela me odeia Bella – ele colocou aos mãos no rosto e colocou entre as pernas.

-Claro que não idiota, ela te a-m-a – soletrei a ultima palavra – e olha só, já que sou sua melhor amiga e te amo muito, vou ajudar esse casal maluco – ele levantou o rosto e sorriu radiante.

-Sério Bells? Faria isso por mim? – seus olhos estavam brilhando.

-Claro que sim amorzinho, além do mais vocês tem sorte de amarem um ao outro - eu sei muito bem amar e não ser correspondida, completei em pensamento suspirando.

-Bellinha, o que te aconteceu? Não vejo mais sua luz – eu fiz uma careta – não me faz essa cara, falo sério, quando você chega perto de alguem, tudo ilumina amor. Você é uma estrelinha – nós rimos e ele acariciou meu rosto – me conta.

-Eu queria, mas não posso. É muito complicado, só posso te dizer que em vez de está vivendo um sonho estou em um pesadelo.

-Isso tem a ver com os alunos novos não é? – ele levantou a sobrancelha.

-Sim – suspirei profundamente.

-Eu acho aquele garoto estranho – olhei confusa.

-Quem?

-O nome dele é Edward eu acho – prendi minha respiração – ele olha as vezes para você com raiva, mas quando você sorri, ou quando o olha, ele parece mudar o olhar, parecendo apaixonado. Lembra de quando o Will te chamou para almoçar? – fiz sim com a cabeça – Então, ele estava morrendo de ciúmes, pelo que percebi e quando você falou daquele jeito – olhei para ele o repreendendo porém triste com a lembraça que era o motivo de eu estar aqui – desculpa Bells, mas eu queria falar com você e não sabia como então andei meio que atrás de você, mas continuando, depois que você falou aquilo me deu a imprensão que ele te ama e muito.

Começei a chorar e me levantei. Logan me parou e me abraçou.

-Logan eu o amo tanto, mais tanto. Não era para eu ter falado o que falei, mas não aguentava mais o jeito que ele me tratava, precisava falar e acabei gritando. Ele não me ama Logan, você e todos estão enganados, ele tem despreso por mim pelo que sou, exatamente igual ao que a Vi... – parei de falar me lembrando do que havia falado e pelo jeito ele percebeu.

-Pelo que você é? O que você é?

-Sou uma burra – fui fria comigo, mas estava satisfeita.

-Você burra? Já viu seu boletim? Você é a pessoa mais inteligente da nossa sala – ele olhou para dentro dos meus olhos – você está com medo de se entregar a esse amor, com medo do que pode acontecer. Bella eu sei que eles tem algo a esconder, percebi muito bem que eles são estranhos e você sabe o que é – como é que é?

-Logan, eu...

-Shhhhhi – ele colocou seus dedos nos meus lábios – não precisa se preocupar ok? Só não perca uma oportunidade por medo, deixe a vida acontecer e veja onde ela te leva – ele me conhecia muito bem, porque era exatamente isso que eu tinha medo, do que podia acontecer. Se fosse tudo igual, Edward ia sofrer muito, muitas coisas podiam acontecer.

-Obrigada meu amigo – abraçei ele o mais forte que pude – a Mia tem sorte de ter alguem como você – ele sorriu.

-Quer ser a amante? – ele morreu de rir e bati nele rindo tambem.

-Você é um idiota.

-Que você ama – nós rimos mais ainda – me ajuda Bella, por favor.

-Pode deixar, mas vamos sair daqui que eu estou toda suja de terra. Vou tomar um banho e quero dar uma saída... – e uma idéia brilhante veio na minha cabeça.

* * *

**N/A²: **MIIIIIIILLLL PERDOES AMOUUURES, por demorar a postar s; Minhas aulas começaram e minha mãe ta em cima de mim com notas, pq as melhores notas conseguem estágio sabem? Então já viram, amanhã não tenho aula, mas vou ficar o dia inteiro estudando s;Porém corri um pouquinho aqui para postar um capítulo novinho para minhas flores *--* VIIIIRAM o Logan é apaixonado pela Mia ;p **p.s**: as fotos dele já estão no meu perfil.

**100 REEEEVIIIIIIIEWSSSSS O/ aiiiiiiiiin MUUUUITO OBRIGADA *------------------------***

AGRADECIMENTOS: **Cris** - _Me perdoa x; Tambem amo ciúmes UAHSUAHSAUSUHAH' pelo menos eu preciso fic's com muuuitos ciúmes, mostra o quanto a pessoa ama a outro e fica mais divertida ;p O problema é meu tempo sabe? Agora com as aulas, fica complicado postar em vários sites, eu tinha meu bebê fotolog, tive se destivar e foi como se ele tivesse morrido e eu junto x; beejinhos :*_

**Loveblack Cullen** - _UAHSUAHSUASUH' calma calma, pq vc vai ficar mais nervosa com a Bella mais para a frente UAHSUAHSAUSHU' estou vendo seu comentário já UAHSUAHSUAS' rindo alto aqui ;p A sua fic ta demorando muito to arrancando os cabelos aqui UAHSUAHSUAS', quero ver a bella esnovando o edward heim, fingindo que ta nem ai para ele ter traído ela, aiii ele sofre MUUUAMMUUUAAA x; MUUUITO obrigada, tava errado msm x; mas já arrumei (: Você lembra no crepúsculo original o ed ficou de bom humor de repente com a bella? aqui não foi diferente ;) AIIIIN que bom querida, agora a bells é vc e eu tbm UASHUAHSUASH' beejo :*_

**'Mimy Cullen'** - _Está postado amor e fica calma pela amor de Deus, antes que infarte UAHSUASHAUS' não se preocupa que tudo se acerta ;) Eu acho que se eu tivesse no lugar da bella, pulava em cima dele e beijava ele UAHSUASUHAUSHAS' não ia aguentar brigar com ele ;p beejo :*_

**mary** - _EUUUU? ;o tadinha de mim, faço isso para vcs sofrerem não s; Sábado tem novo capítulo, ok? *--* beejo :*_

**Miih...Cullen - **_Não mata ela não se não acaba a fic UASHUAHSUASHUAS' vai dar tudo certo vc vai ver e ela vai ver o que fez, ela só tava confusa na hora, tenta entendê-la :) UAHSUAHSAUS' a Bella é famosa ;p O jake é meu amor e ele não pode faltar, mas ele não ter muito destaque aqui não viu? beejinhos :*_

**vitoria pixel jett** - _Pode esperar para bater quando a fic acabar, se não como ela vai participar machucada? Ela já está machucada com o acidente UAHSHUAHSUAS' Tem 5 sim ;p o 6 sai em outrubro e te mando sim, mas pode ser no sábado? Estou entrando rapidinho na net s; Me add lá que eu acc, viu? A melhor amiga da zoey ( não sei o nome) vira uma vampira diferente, mas enlouquecida por sangue, porém não sei se ela é boa ou não, pq a sinopse do 5 fala que a zoey acha que ela tem algo a ver com umas mortes lá x; o Erik vira vampiro tbm o/ tem lemons sim, quer dizer mais ou menos, a sei lá, não sou muito fã sabe? então leio rápido essas coisas, pode rir, mas não gosto de ler coisas assim em livros UAHSUASHAUS' sou meia tímida, pode não parecer mas fico sem graça lendo coisas assim, to escrevendo isso vermelha já UAHSUASHA' quando to lendo marcada fico roxa e ainda rindo UAHSAUSHAUS' x; ÉÉÉ VERDADE, parece a morgana sim UAHSUAHSU' beejo :*_

**Sunshine** - _LOGO LOGO terá ;p_

**Amaanda :3** - _AUHSUASHAUS' cada um com suas lerdeiras ;p beejo :*_

**mirian masen** - _muuuuito obrigada por sua reviews e espero que goste desse capítulo, beejão *:_

**Raffa '-'** - _Ela é estouradinha sim UASHUASHHAUS' é que eu meio que me coloquei ai sabe? Eu ficaria louca, como ele me trata mal e depois fica com ciúmes, me entende? UAHSUAHSUAS' fiquei tão feliz com sua reviews *-----* que bom que está me acompanhando agora (: beejo :*_

**Nanda Souza Cullen** - _\O/ AUHSUASHHAUSHAUS' eu queria, mas fazer o que néh? UAHSUASHUA' xoxo :*_

**Maira **- _Uma Bella sempre será um Bella UASHAUSHAUS' chata? jamais te chamatei assim, além de ser minha leitora eu tbm AMO o jacob, ele é meu lobinho perfeito *---* se alguem fala mal dele, saio batendo UASHHAUSHAUS' Nunca prestei muita atenção no jasper, mas ele faz minha fadinha feliz então *---* o que mais gosto dele, é o fato do que ele falou quando a alice disse " vc demorou" e ele "minhas desculpas madame" OWNNNNNN *----------------* Eu demorei pela minha escola s; sábado tem mais (: beejo *:_

**Juh_dreams** - _AMIGAA linda, saudades de conversar com vc (: Vai demorar muito para ter bellard não e quando tiver vc vai gostar, vc vai ver (: beejão amor :*_

**danda jabur** - _Leitora nova o/ Imagina isso néh? Quem dera eu tivesse essa sorte s; enquanto isso lemos as fic's que realizam nosso sonho para a gente (: amei deu cabelo *---* beejo :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - _Vou aumentar sim, fim de semana termino realmente a fic, essa semana ta fofo para mim s; Londres é meu sonho, não só pelo rob, mas tbm tem o daniel do HP e aquela cidade maravilhosa, o melhor é que posso visitar minha amiga de portugual e quem sabe ir em paris OMG OMG viajando aqui UASHAUSUHAUSHAUS' mas quero muito ir lá (: tenho a história do meu livro na cabeça já, é romance trágico, baseado em uma história real, mas não sei se alguem vai gostar ;s tenho medo x; OWNNN eu uma boa pessoa? Que bom que acha isso viu? Tambem acho isso de vc (: críticas são sempre construtivas, tipo na minha familia é muuuito difícil a gente aceitar crítica, mas não sei como eu não segui isso e gosto de críticas, sempre, pode criticar viu? UASHAUSHAUS' Eu amoooo reviews, eu prefiro responder no meu capítulo, para mostrar que são importantes sabe? Para mim é a melhor forma de demonstrar *-----* AMOO cenas de ciúmes UAHSUASHAUSHAUSHAS' e concordo com vc, mas se ele fizesse isso ia cortar a melhor parte da minha fic, que pelo menos eu acho que será perfeita e te darei uma dica, o capítulo tem a música halo ;) O logan já disse que ama a mia e agora o que rola? ;) seu nome é natália? beejão amore :*_

**Little Anne Pattinson -** _AHHHHH tbm quero um Edward em minha vida, essa fic me da depressão UASHAUSHAUS' tudo dar certo no final mesmo ;) Ler marcada sim eu AMEEII meu novo vício, beejão :*_

**' Dan Cullen -** _AUSHAUSHASU' tadinha dela, ela ta confusa, é muuuita coisa na cabeça dela, um dia ela amava o ed do livro e no outro amava o real e ele ainda teve um ataque de ciúmes UASHAUSHAUS' Agora que eu vi isso UASHAUSHAUS' X; aiiin que mico, deixa essa passar? PLEEEEASE beejo amor :*_

AMOOOOORRRES, farei o possível para postar o mais rápido possível antes do fds, mas com bastante reviews, ok? (:  
BEEEJÃO :*


	11. Nosso plano

- Nossa Logan essa você vai ficar me devendo – ele me olhou assustado com minha mudança de assunto.

-Você é maluca e isso é uma afirmação – eu ri mas ignorei seu comentário.

-Logan querido, vamos no cinema.

-Eu vou ficar te devendo por isso?

-Seu burro, nós não vamos sozinhos, uma pessoa muito especial vai com a gente – seu rosto iluminou.

-Ela não vai querer – na mesma velocidade que ficou feliz ficou triste – quando souber que vou está lá ela não vai.

-Quem disse que eu vou falar que você vai? – ele me olhou preocupado – Calma eu vou dar meu jeito.

-Você acha fácil ter calma.

-Para de ser chato e já vou indo – já ia andando – e antes que me esqueça, pegue o resto do chocolate e jogue fora para mim.

-Você é muito folgada Bells – ele riu e eu fui para minha casa rindo.

Eu ia ajudar os dois a ficarem juntos, se eu não tinha sorte de conseguir ficar com o amor da minha vida, não ia deixar um casal lindo como aquele ficar separado.

POV ALICE

-Realmente Emmett, você está fazendo isso de propósito não é? – Emmett estava nesse momento com meu vestido lindo beje brilhoso (n/a:vestido no perfil) na mão em plena sala fazendo a menção de rasgá-lo.

-Maninha você não saiu do quarto desde que chegou ontem da escola, nem deixou o Jasper entrar no quarto de vocês e olha a carinha dele, ele está necessitado – eu não estava com muita paciência para aguentar aquelas piadinhas.

-Me devolva antes que você se arrependa de ter me conhecido – ele ficou com medo e me devolveu o vestido. Fez muito bem.

-Nossa Alicinha, você está muito chata, tudo pela briga com a ... – nem precisa falar para eu saber quem ele ia mensionar e já estava no chão, se pudesse chorar estaria. Jasper correu para meu lado e me abraçou forte.

-Calma meu amor, calma – abraçei ele e ficamos alí por não sei quanto tempo.

-Alice... – Emmett estava próximo de mim com uma cara de choro e isso acabou com minha raiva.

-Emm me desculpa por isso – levantei e o abraçei – eu realmente estou muito triste por ter brigado com a Bells, não devia ter colocado você no meio.

-Tudo bem baixinha – ele me abraçou e pegou meu vestido saindo correndo.

-JASSSSPER olha seu irmão – ele riu e me deu um beijo.

-Vou pegá-lo para você amor – sorri em resposta. Isso me daria tempo para conversar com Edward. Só espero que consiga meu vestido de volta antes que eu mate alguem.

Subi as escadas calmamente e fui até o quarto do Edward, ele estava sentado no sofá lendo algum livro.

-Toque toque – sorri e ele não olhou para mim – posso entrar?

-Já entrou não é? – ainda olhando para o livro.

-Credo Edward, você magoa as pessoas assim sabia? – fiz biquinho e como já imaginava ele não resistiu.

-Desculpa Alice, mas não estou de bom humor.

_"Eu sei o motivo"_ pensei e ele suspirou. Me aproximei e olhei o nome do livro que ele lia e eu sorri. Era o morro dos ventos uivantes, o livro que a Bella do crepúsculo amava ler, quer dizer Bella que eu tinha conhecido a alguns dias. Sorri com o pensamento.

-De novo esse branco na sua mente Alice? – ele bufou e largou o livro se levantando indo para a janela.

-Me pedoa Edward, mas um dia você vai entender o motivo de tudo isso, sei que vai – ele continuou olhando e eu me aproximei, o abraçando por trás – Eu te amo maninho e não suporto vê-lo assim – ele se virou e me abraçou tentando sorrir.

-Eu tambem baixinha irritante. No momento eu estou confuso, não sei o que estou sentindo, é tudo novo – ele suspirou – me perdoa pela arogância.

-Tudo bem Edw...

_-Oie Mia, vamos no cinema? Estou agitada demais para ficar em casa – era Bella sentada na sua cama com seu telefone na mão._

_-Está bem, vamos nos encontrar onde e que horas?_

_-Nos encontramos na porta do cinema às 20 horas está bem? – ela tinha cara de quem tramava._

_-Combinado então, beijo Bella._

_-Beijo Mia – ela desligou o celular._

-Um limão, dois limões... – Edward me olhava atônito.

-Alice o que você está falando? Você teve uma visão não é? Me conta.

-Eu tive uma idéia e você não pode discutir comigo – se eu fosse um peixinho e soubesse nadar eu tirava o Jasper do fundo do mar.

-Para de cantar Alice e está bem não vou discutir com o que você quer – ele sorriu – você sempre consegue tudo não é baixinha? – lhe dei um beijo no rosto e sai correndo.

Eu ia botar meu plano para funcionar, mas precisava de novas músicas, ele não podia ler meus pensamentos.

POV BELLA

Fui correndo para casa, mais animada e decidi ligar logo para Mia. Não demorou muito e ela atendeu.

-Alô? – Sentei na minha cama.

-Oie Mia, vamos no cinema? Estou agitada demais para ficar em casa – era mentira, porém tinha que fazer ela ir nesse cinema.

-Está bem, vamos nos encontrar onde e que horas?

-Nos encontramos na porta do cinema às 20 horas está bem? – deixa esses dois comigo.

-Combinado então, beijo Bella.

-Beijo Mia – desliguei meu celular e disquei o número do Logan.

-Oie Bells.

-Logan querido, está tudo certo, 20 horas na porta do shopping está bem? Vamos fingir que encontramos por força do destino – ele gargalhou.

-Obrigada meu anjo.

-Eu estou mais para cupida – rimos juntos – beijos e até lá.

-Beijos – desliguei.

Olhei para o relógio e ainda eram 2 horas. Que raiva, porque quando a gente quer que a hora passe rápido acontece justamente o contrário, desci e fui ao encontro da minha mãe que estava arrumando a mesa para o almoço.

-Quer ajuda mãe?

-Não precisa amor, já estou acabando – ela colocou mais um copo e parou para me olhar – que sorriso é esse no seu rosto? – disse ela tambem sorrindo.

-Nada mãe.

-Eu te conheço muito bem e você não mente muito bem – de novo isso? – nunca te falaram isso? – e de novo.

-Já sim – sorri mais com isso – sabe a Mia e o Logan?

-Não sei não – eu fiquei séria e ela riu – o que tem eles?

-Eles amam um ao outro e eu meio que to dando uma ajudinha nisso, hoje a noite combinei com os dois de ir no cinema e quem sabe o que pode acontecer não é? – nós duas rimos.

-Sabe querida, vocês jovens são muito bobos. Eu já sabia disso a muito tempo ainda mais pela Mia, do jeito que ela olhava para ele e o Logan quando a Mia ficava perto dele ficava nervoso.

-Nervoso? Nunca percebi isso.

-E com certeza nem ele percebia isso – ela colocou uma mão no meu obro – quando se ama alguem Bella, um simples olhar mostra tudo isso sem mentiras, nem mesmo um ótimo mentiroso consegue disfarçar o brilho do amor no olhar. Vou chamar seu pai para almoçar.

-Está bem - ela ia virar quando parou.

-E querida nem mesmo você consegue disfarçar o seu brilho – eu abri a boca para falar mas ela não deixou – não diga nada, desde que a familia da Alice chegou na cidade venho percebendo isso e depois que o Logan me contou de um menino na escola, tive mais certeza ainda.

Eu sempre li isso de brilho em livros, mas nunca vi mesmo, ou nunca percebi. Eu tinha esse brilho? Mesmo tendo, infelizmente não tinha importância, porque o dono desse brilho não me amava.

Almoçei e fui para meu quarto, acabei pegando no sono. Acordei assustada.

-AAAAH NÃO, olha só a hora – era 19:30 – agora sim vou ficar parecida com a Bella, quem sabe assim o Edward me ama – cai na risada – você é uma idiota Hudgens.

Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei meu jeans preto, uma blusa larguinha, uma bota baixa e meu brinco de argola. Desci correndo as escadas e tropeçei.

-Agora sim estou igual – minha mãe estava rindo em pé do lado da escada.

-É melhor correr para não se atrasar, falta cinco minutos para as oito – foi só falar isso que levantei rápido e entrei no meu carro. Cheguei no shopping ofegando e dei de cara com um Logan garganhando no portão central.

-Essa é a Bella Swan.

Levantei e coloquei meus dedos no seu pescoço apertando.

-Nunca mais me chame assim está bem? – ele se assustou.

-Calma Bells, era só brincadeira – respirei e me ajeitei.

-Vamos logo antes que a Mia vá embora – agora foi a vez dele ficar nervoso, pegou meu braço e me arrastou pelo shopping. Chegamos no andar do cinema e vi a Mia sentada no banco de costa para nós.

-Tão linda – ele falou suspirando.

-E eu? – fiz biquinho. Ele olhou para mim e colocou o dedo no queixo fingindo pensar.

-Está divina bem – nós dois rimos e fomos em direção da minha amiga.

-Amiga querida, cheguei – ela se virou com um sorriso enorme, mas quando viu minha companhia seu sorriso se quebrou.

-Demorou – olhava para mim e para o teto.

-Eu encontrei o Logan na porta e como ele tava sozinho decidi chamá-lo, tem problema? – ela olhou para mim tão alarmada que me deu pena.

-Desculpa eu vou embora – Logan estava indo embora? Não.

-Não vai – ele virou e viu que foi a Mia quem tinha falado e abriu um enorme sorriso, ela corou – pode ir com a gente, não me importo – todos ficaram em silêncio que estava me deixando nervosa.

-Vamos então – peguei na mão nos dois e puxei para a bilheteria.

-Qual filme vamos ver? – Logan perguntou.

-Eu não sei, estou sem idéias – falou Mia. Que filme? Na verdade não queria ver nenhum mas se era para o bem dos meus amigos faria isso.

-Posso dar uma sugestão? – Aquela voz era da...

-Alice – Mia gritou e saiu do meu lado para abraçá-la.

* * *

**N/A:** AMOUUUURES *--* como já sabem minhas aulas começaram segunda e acho que o destino está a favor de vocês UAHSUASHA' hoje falaram que essa semana não terá aula pela gripe, por uma lado estou feliz, mas por outro s; eu to com medo gente e muito medo, essa gripe está matando e muuita gente não está levando isso a sério e minhas florzinhas isso é REALMENTE sério, por isso tomem MUUUITO cuidado, ok?

**M**eninas do meu (L hoje vou responder as reviews por mensagens, para poder postar mais rápido (:  
**T**enho um recadinho tambem, eu comecei a postar minhas fic's no _twilightfics_, lá a cada capítulo coloco _capas_ e _fotos_, ficando mais divertido de ler, então quem puder ou quiser passar lá o link é: http://w w w ./users/info/5785 **p.s**: tirem o espaço dos www ;)

**Reviews: **Miih...Cullen - _Nada iria atrapalhar o Edward, pq eu não ia permitir sabe? UASHHAUSA' eu tbm gosto de chocolate quando to depre ;x menino é muito complicado s; obrigada pelo elogio querida (: bejinhos :*_  
Little Anne Pattinson - _Precisa agradecer não (: Eu já terminei de escrever e fiz 31 capítulos, ainda não será um final feliz, muuuitas coisas iram acontecer ;p beejo :*  
_Maira_ - continuando, beejo querida :*_

**E**u estou até agora sem acreditar que tenho 131 comentários *_limpando lágrimas_* estou realmente FELIIIZ, muuuito obrigada a todos que estão contribuindo para o progresso da minha fic e queria dizer que sem vocês eu não seria nada, a cada comentário eu fico animada para meus planos de escrever um livro, se um dia se realizar podem acreditar que na dedicatória vcs estarão *--* pensando alto eu sei, mas nao deixa de ser meu sonho (: OBRIGADA de novo, amo vcs mesmo viu?

**P**róximo capítulo, depende de vocês, ok? me deixem mais feliz do que já sou *---*

**B**EEEEEEEIIJINHOS&**A**MO VOCÊS (**L**


	12. Cinema

O que eu ia falar com ela? Ela veio até aqui e falou comigo? Alice não estava com raiva de mim? Para aumentar minhas dúvidas e minhas ângustia ela estava com Edward e o Jasper.

Depois do abraço de Mia, ela ficou me olhando parecendo que ia chorar, não aguentei e fui para seu lado.

-Olá Alice – lhe dei um sorriso triste e ela fez o mesmo.

-Oi Bellin... Bella – ela ia falar um apelido mais se arrependeu.

-Pode me chamar como quiser Lice – ela sorriu verdadeiramente como lhe chamei por Lice. Ela ficou me olhando e correu para me abraçar.

-AHHHHHH estava com tanta saudade – ela parecia soluçar – nunca mais pare de falar comigo e vá para um cinema sem me chamar, ouviu? – ela me encarou e voltou a me abraçar – QUE SAUDADE - ela me apertava cada vez mais.

-Muita força – sussurei em seu ouvido e senti Edward se aproximar, preocupado? Corei na mesma hora.

-Desculpa – sussurou tambem e me soltou - Então qual filme que a gente vai ver?

-Pode escolher Alice – sabia que ela estava louca para escutar isso. Foi só eu falar que ela foi saltitante para o lado do Jasper, perguntar o filme que ele queria.

-Oie Jasper – ele me olhou e sorriu – Oie... er... Edward – ele me olhou e balançou a cabeça, fingindo um sorriso, bufei e voltei para o lado do Logan.

-Sujeito irritante em Bells – Logan falou e sabia que o Edward tinha ouvido isso.

-Não ligo, não quero saber e não volte a falar nele – falei igual um criança mimada.

-Bella você ama ele – seu idiota porque falou isso, agora o Edward... olhei para ele e o mesmo olhava para mim sorrindo. Ele ficou feliz com que escutou?

-Você que é irritante sabia Logan, vai para a fila logo que depois vou lá te falar o filme que a Alice escolheu – ele riu e fez o que eu pedi, quando me virei Edward estava do meu lado.

-Quer dizer que o que a Alice vive me dizendo é verdade? – ele perguntou com um sorriso bobo na boca e bem próximo de mim, que cheiro, perdi a linha do raciocinio, o que ele havia me perguntado mesmo?

-O... que? – ele sorriu mais ainda e se aproximou falando no meu ouvido.

-Você me ama? – o que eu falo? Alguem me ajuda, por favor.

-Bella? Vai ver que filme? – Edward resmungou algo indo para perto de seus irmãos. Vi Will com uma careta e nunca agradeci tanto na minha vida por ele aparecer.

-Ainda não sei, a Alice que vai decidir – tentei sorrir.

-Eu vim com um amigo e quem sabe a gente se vê depois – ele se aproximou e beijou meu rosto.

-É – vai ríspida, quem era ele para me beijar no rosto?

Fui me direção da Alice e vi que ela conversava algo com Edward , que logo terminou quando me aproximei.

-Bellinha, decidi vermos _Harry Potter e o enigma do príncipe _**(n/a: eu amo HP forever).**

-Está ótimo, vou avisar para o Logan – olhei para a bilheteria e os dois tinham sumido - falando nisso cadê ele e a Mia?

-Acho que ele encontraram algo melhor para fazer – Alice sorriu largamente e eu entendi.

-Finalmente, desde criança falava que esses dois se amavam mas eles nunca me davam idéia. Sabia que isso mais cedo ou mais tarde ia acontecer – sorri com a idéia de ver os dois juntos.

-É que as vezes Bella, as pessoas não veêm o que está na sua frente, ainda mais quando é sobre amor – ela me deu meu bilhete e puxou o Jasper deixando eu e Edward sozinhos, que tinha uma careta no rosto. Era mais fácil a Alice falar nossos nomes, porque aquilo foi uma direta.

-É melhor entrarmos – falei e corri para a porta do filme.

Entrei e não estava cheio, sentei perto da Alice e Edward do meu lado.

-Parece que aquele garoto está apaixonado por você – Edward sussurou no meu ouvido.

-Mesmo se estiver não quero nada com ele – jurei.

-Você pensou no que eu te disse outro dia? – ainda sussurava no meu ouvido e aquilo estava me deixando louca.

-Pensei – ele me deu um beijo na orelha, não pode ser verdade, eu devo está sonhando – mas eu sei me cuidar Cullen.

-Shhhhh ninguem conhece meu sobrenome por aqui.

-Eu não te entendo sabia? – ele se afastou e puxou meu rosto para me olhar.

-Diga o motivo – ele sorriu um pouco. Que vontade louca de beijá-lo, colar nossas bocas, nosso corpo, ahh Edward se você soubesse o quanto te amo – não vai me dizer? – ele ainda me fritava.

-Uma hora você diz que quer eu morra – senti ele tremer – e na outra você está sendo gentil comigo, se preocupando – ele tirou suas mãos da minha e se afastou, voltando a olhar para a tela.

-Eu tambem não sei – suspirei e olhei para frente.

Ficamos quietos o filme inteiro e não consegui prestar atenção no filme, um minuto se quer, já Alice toda hora beijava Jasper. Acabou o filme e eu levantei apresada saindo daquela sala. Estava vermelha com certeza, mas de nervoso, ele é um idiota e não eu.

Fui para fora do shopping sem olhar para trás e vi Mia e Logan sentados em um banquinho rindo.

-Eu estou indo embora, se quiserem carona, andem logo – nem esperei a resposta e corri para o estacionamento. Entrei no carro e vi os dois vindo de mãos dadas, perfeito pelo menos isso estava bem, eles entraram os dois no banco de trás em silêncio que logo foi quebrado.

-Bellinha o que... – Mia tentou falar.

-Nada e não quero conversar. Podem se beijar mas não quero conversar – liguei o carro e dirrigi até a casa da Mia.

-Obrigada por tudo amiga e qualquer coisa...

-Já sei, já sei – revirei o olhos e ela foi embora.

Voltei a dirigir mas agora para a casa do Logan.

-Não vou perguntar nada porque já vi que você não quer comentar, mas Bella não esqueça que você tem amigos para isso, estamos sempre aqui, ainda mais depois do que fez pela a gente – ele sorriu e não pude deixar de sorrir tambem.

-Obrigada – sua casa não era tão longa da Mia, deixei ele lá e fui para a minha.

Entrei sem falar nada e fui para meu quarto, caindo na cama, adormeci chorando.

_-Olá querida – era Victória novamente com aquele sorriso malicioso.  
__-O que você... – não consegui falar nada, porque ela caminhou para o lado na mata e vi uma figura caída no chão, em pedaços. Não podia ser, cheguei mais perto e vi quem era._

-EDWARD NÃO – acordei desesperada, peguei meu travesseiro para abafar meus gripos, tentava parar de chorar mais não conseguia – não por favor, não morre.

De repente senti um par de mãos me abraçando.

* * *

**N/A:** NÃO ME MATEM pela amor de Deus, por favor me perdoem a demora e o capítulo pequeno. Mas tenho ótimas notícias para vocês, no capítulo que vem tudo irá melhorar, do que eu to falando? _opiniões_? Pelo jeito a Bella aqui é nervosinha não é? UAHSUAHSAUS'.  
Queria avisar que esse site ta meio louco, então se eu não responder alguma reviews a culpa não é minha, mas eu não estou conseguindo ver todas s; desculpem.

AGRADECIMENTOS: _**mirian masen** - filhote de stephenie meyer? UAHSUAHSUASH ri alto aqui ;p postadinho :*_

_**Miih...Cullen** - até que fim não é? UAHSUAHSUAHHSUAS' não é só vc não querida, eu tbm sou assim, só que com meus berros *a louca* vc acredita que ontem tava vendo KCA e eu berrei tanto mais tanto que a vizinha veio na minha porta reclamar? x; sem comentários. Eu vejo a Alice bebê, então precisei colocar a musiquinha UAHSUASHAUSUHAS' Alice tadinha, vai sofrer muito, pq como ela sabe de tudo quando a bella sofrer ela tbm vai ficar assim, mas vai ajudar BASTANTE *O* beejo :*_

_**Raffa '-'** - O cinema foi um bom avanço não acha? Mesmo a Bella tendo um ataque UAHSUAHSU' beejo :*_

_**Little Anne Pattinson** - 31 ou 32, ainda não sei s; tão blema não saber o que escrever (: adoro suas visitas, beejão :*_

_**vitoria pixel jett** - flor, a gente tem que combinar a entrar uma hora no msn para a gente conversa, eu já te add e esse site de fanfic é só se cadastrar, quando a gente se falar no msn te explico direitinho lá é super fácil e quem sabe vc não posta suas fic lá, só que se quer comentários nen sonhe com lá UAHSUAHSAUS' quando o james aparecer vai acontecer uma surpresa que vc vai ficar de boca caída UAUHSUAHSUAS' eu acho néh ;p beejo :*_

_**Caroline Wilde** - esse capítulo esclareceu suas dúvidas flor? se não só perguntar :D Só quando a pessoa pega que vê o quanto sério é s; beejo :*_

_**Ina Alice Cullen** - está postadinho *-------* espero que goste desse tbm (: beejão :*_

_**Maira** - AMOOO o emmett o/ e a alice, essa dupla é perfeita não acha? graças a Deus vc está bem e sei como é essas coisas, na tv mostrou s; Está postadinho e não me abandone heim *--* beejão :*_

_**Carol** - AMIIGA do meu coração, fiquei tão feliz com sua visita *----* Vc sabe o quanto eu amo o emm e a lice, então eles não podem faltar, eles faram muuuuitas participações, beejão :*_

_**Mimy Cullen** - Eu to ótima e vc? (: pensei que tinha me abandonado s; o logan e a mia estão juntos o/ beejão :*_

**M**ENINAS DO MEU BRASIL, quero saber pq me abandonaram? s; tem muitas flores que não voltaram nesse capítulo *choro*, espero que nesse capítulo todo mundo volte, para me deixar feliz, ok?  
**E**u fiz um blog, lá coloco alguns poemas meus, falo de mim, dos meus vícios, tem novidades do twi tbm e outras coisinhas, então quem quiser me visitar e me seguir - h t t p : / .c o m/ - junte tudo (: **NOVIDADE: LÁ TEM O NOVO TRILLER DE LUA NOVA** ;)

BEEIJOOOOSSSS :*


	13. Tudo diferente

**(n/a: ****_I'm With You - _****Avril Lavigne****, essa é música do capítulo de hoje )**

_-EDWARD NÃO – acordei desesperada, peguei meu travesseiro para abafar meus gripos, tentava parar de chorar mais não conseguia – não por favor, não morre._

_Senti um par de mãos me abraçando._

* * *

-Calma eu estou aqui, não se preocupa – era ele, olhei para seu rosto e vi que ele estava bem.

-Ahhh Edward – chorei mais ainda – fiquei com tanto medo – abraçei mais ele e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito aspirando seu cheiro.

-Calma Bells eu estou bem – ele me balançava igual um bebê, sorri como ele me chamou. Ele começou a cantar uma música de ninar e...

-Edward onde escutou essa música – me afastei para olhar nos seus olhos e estavam confusos.

-Eu quem fiz – ele sorriu – porque? Não gostou – ele parou de sorrir.

-Não não – me apressei em falar – eu adorei – eu me lembrei do que a Alice me falou, de não conseguir falar – ela é muito linda, mas Edward o que você está fazendo aqui? – enterrei meu rosto novamente em seu peito corando.

-Eu venho aqui a algum tempo – ele afagou meus cabelos e beijou minha cabeça – você tem um cheiro delicioso.

-Eu não quero você sofrendo – levantei meu rosto para encará-lo – sei muito bem o que meu cheiro faz com você.

-Bella eu... – coloquei meus dedos em seus lábios e ele fechou os olhos.

-Não adianta fingir, isso é verdade e não tem como te explicar como eu sei, apenas confie em mim.

-Eu confio – ele abriu os olhos e sorriu pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos – eu confio Bells, não se preocupe com isso porque eu dou meu jeito.

-Edward você deve ter disturbio de personalidade – ele riu e ficou sério – está vendo? É disso que estou falando, cada hora você está de um jeito.

-Isso é tudo culpa sua – eu me afastei dele e me levantei. Acabei cambaleando e antes de cair os braços do meu amor me alcançaram, me puxando para muito perto de seu corpo, fazendo nossas bocas ficarem centímetros de distância. Ele sorriu e soltou uma mão da minha cintura para acariciar meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos desfrutando de seu toque – tão quente, tão linda – suspirei e abri meus olhos.

Ele estava muito perto, podia sentir o cheiro de seu hálito se eu me aproximasse mais um pouco...

-Bella? – droga era minha mãe.

Continuei parada e ele ainda na minha frente.

-Bella minha filha, está acordada? - suspirei.

-Sim mãe, estou indo tomar banho daqui a pouco eu vou descer – ainda estava fritando aqueles olhos dourados e Edward ainda acariciava meu rosto sorrindo.

-Te espero – escutei ela descendo as escadas.

-É melhor eu ir para a minha casa trocar de roupa – ele se afastou e foi para a janela.

-Edward...

-Oie – ele virou para me olhar.

-Obrigada – não era para falar isso, Bella idiota – quer dizer, por me acalmar e não me achar maluca.

-Quem disse que não te acho maluca? – ele riu e eu corei – se não fosse maluca não falaria dormindo – ele sorriu e pulou para fora da janela.

-Eu não falo dormindo – tentei falar correndo para a janela, mas ele já tinha sumido. O que será que eu falei? Tinha que ser tudo igual não é? Deixa você comigo Cullen vou descobrir o que eu falei.

De repente eu parei, Edward Cullen estava no meu quarto me acalmando e ele quase me beijou. ELE QUASE ME BEIJOU, gritei em pensamento. Fui saltitante para meu banho, depois me arrumei com as melhores roupas que tinha, hoje era um dia muito especial. Do mesmo jeito que entrei no banho desci as escadas, minha mãe percebendo que estava alí me olhou assustada seguido do meu pai.

-Bom dia! – falei animada me sentado na mesa – o que temos para café da manhã?

-Bom dia querida, o que quer que eu faço? – ela disse desconfiada.

-Omelete – ri com minha piada interna **(n/a: quem não entendeu me diz que eu explico).**

-Está feliz porque amor? – meu pai falou sorrindo.

-Porque o dia está lindo, quer dizer está perfeito – cai na risada, se eu tivesse com o Logan ele ia achar que estava bêbada.

-Fico feliz com isso, preciso ir trabalhar, até mais tarde – ele se levantou me beijou na testa e deu um beijo na minha mãe.

-Tchau pai.

-Tchau amor – quando meu pai saiu minha mãe colocou minha omelete no meu prato e ficou me encarando.

-Vai me dizer o motivo de tamanha felicidade?

-Nada mãe, já disse que é pelo tempo – e porque o Edward Cullen apareceu no meu quarto e quase me beijou, se falasse isso ela não ia acreditar mesmo, dei de ombros – bom acabei meu café e já vou indo para a escola – dei um beijo estalado no rosto da minha mãe e sai de casa.

Quando cheguei na escola vi Edward ao lado de seus irmãos parado olhando para meu carro enquanto os outros conversavam rindo. Desci do carro e Alice virou o rosto rindo para mim e veio ao meu encontro.

-Bellinha, que bom te ver – ela pegou minha mão – vamos lá para perto dos meus irmãos - chegando lá Emmett me deu aquele abraço.

-Emmett... estou... sem... respirar – ele riu alto e me largou.

-Vejo que está muito feliz hoje não é? – ele olhou para Edward que sorriu para mim – E que coincidência depois que o Edward voltou de um passeio misterioso ele está com um sorriso gigante na boca – todos riram menos eu.

-Vamos parar com isso antes que a Bella tenha um infarto porque ela está muito vermelha – Alice falou rindo.

Edward se aproximou de mim quando todos já tinham ido para dentro da escola.

-Olá Bells, desculpa pelos meus irmãos eles...

-São malucos, eu sei - nós rimos.

-Você tambem é maluca, acho que trocaram a gente de familia – ele riu.

-E seus disturbios? Isso não é loucura? – pisquei para ele e sai andando para dentro tambem, mas Edward me acompanhou rindo e mexendo naquele cabelo dele deixando mais bagunçado, ficando perfeito.

A primeira aula era de biologia e essa eu tinha com Edward, chegamos na sala e ele perguntou se podia sentar comigo hoje, claro que eu disse que sim. Mia e Logan entraram na sala alegres, mas pararam na porta quando me viram conversando com Edward tambem alegremente. Edward riu dos dois.

-Acho que eles tambem estão confusos como eu – eu disse fazendo-o rir mais ainda.

-Você me faz ficar assim, pode perguntar para a qualquer um dos meus irmãos, antes de você aparecer na minha vida eu era completamente normal.

-Está dizendo que eu fiz mal para você – isso doeu.

-Lógico que não...

-Edward, não foi uma pergunta – olhei para minhas mãos e ele pegou meu rosto com suas mãos.

-Você mudou minha vida para melhor, não imagina com eu era antes de te conhecer – acredite Edward eu sei, falei em meus pensamentos.

-Bella – Logan estava na frente na nossa mesa com Mia – Oie Edward.

-Oie Logan, oi Mia – ele deu um sorriso sincero.

-Oie – sorri mas me sentia triste ainda, olhei para o rosto dos dois e esqueci da raiva – estou vendo que ajudei a formar um casal, vou cobrar – eles riram.

-O Logan me contou o que houve – Mia tinha um sorriso tímido na boca.

-Até que fim vocês se entenderam, não aguentava mais andar de vela – dessa até o Edward riu.

-Não vai precisar mais – Logan disse e sorriu para Edward que retribuiu. Espera um pouco que troca de sorriso foi esse? – é melhor a gente se sentar Mia a professora chegou, até depois – eles foram para os lugares dele.

-Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer? – Edward apenas me olhou e sorriu malicioso.

* * *

**N/A:** OIEEE AMORAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO, podemos festejar agora UAHSUAHSUAS' finalmente esses dois estão se dando bem, estou até escutando aquela música _aleluia aleluia_ UAHSUHASUAUS' ;p Eu acho essa Bella forte, pq se eu estivesse nos braços dele, ia desmaiar e minha mãe ia entrar no quarto 'hahaha x; O post foi rápido graças a vocês *----* obrigada pela reviews.

AGRADECIMENTOS: _**Nanda Souza Cullen** - AAAHHHH não faça isso cmg flor, eu fiz isso para dar um suspense na fic s; esse capítulo terminou tranquilo, não me mata viu? xoxo :*_

_**mirian masen** - fiz o que me pediu *-----* tomara que goste beejos :*_

_**Juh_dreams** - AMIGA (: viu postei rápido, eu to mais nervosa que vocês pode ter certeza, que logo postar um capítulo lindo que fiz, xoxo :*_

_**Raffa '-'** - Eles não iam ter beijado não, pq eu fiz essa parte como se fosse quando a Bella no livro falou, eu sei que se arrepende de ter me salvado e ele fala vc não sabe de nada? foi tipo agora, esse capítulo está melhor UAHSUASHUAS' beejos :*_

_**Miih...Cullen** - esse capítulo foi dos FINALMENTE AUSHUAHSUAS' e eu escrevendo uma parte dessa, ô lem casa ;p eu moro em apt então tem visinhos pertos e eu acho que gritei ALTO demais x; aiiiin o mico. A cena do Baseball vai ter uma grande importância na fic, não vai acontecer mas vai ser graças a ela que muita coisa vai acontecer, ops... falei demais UAHSUAHSUA' xoxo :*_

_**Caroline Wilde** - eu amo escrever coisas provocativas sabe? ler tbm, amo tbm fic com verdade ou consequencia é MARAAAA. capítulo postado, beejos :*_

_**mary** - tudo bem, só não me abandona de novo viu? xoxo :*_

_**Mimy Cullen** - OWNNNN que bom isso, amo minhas fãs (L É O EDWARD o/ até que fim não é? beeijos :*_

_**Amaanda :3** - suspense sempre é bom, pelo menos nós gostamos néh? EU AMO HP, mas eu gostei do filme, faltou muita coisa porém foi perfeito, xoxo :*_

_**Cris **- OME, tremi aqui UAHSUAHSHUAHSUA' suspense é bom, mas pensa pelo lado bom eu fui boazinha e postei o capítulo logo *--* beeijos :*_

_**Loveblack Cullen** - MELHOR CAPÍTULO o/ mas eu ainda prefiro o da música halo UAHSUAHSUA' curiosa? ;p eu não gosto de gente malvada s; UAHUSHAUSHAUS' o will vai parar de fazer essas coisas, porem não agora, beijo? TALVEZ só mais para frente ;p beejo miga :*_

_**vitoria pixel jett** - beijos beijos? TALVEZ mais para frente UAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAS' sou má MUUAAA, xoxo :*_

_**Maira **- eu quero uma visita assim tbm, dos dois néh? EU QUASE MORRI COM O TRILLER, mas que jane? EU VI ELA NÃO ;O vi só a victória x; aaaa vou ver o triller novamente o/ OBRIGADA pelo elogio florzinha, beejo :*_

_**Sunshine **- apostou certo (: xoxo :*_

_**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - eu te desculpo (: mas não me abandone novamente que sua visita é MUUITO importante. Eles trocaram é DIRETAS AUSHAUSHASU' eu fiz o logan como um perfeito amigo, sem aquilo de amar a bella sabe? s; *carinha de cervo cachorro abandonado na floresta negra , com um biquinho igualzinho da Alice* RI ALTO AQUI ;P Ainda acho o Harry muuuito seco x; Eu amo é produção de texto *---* "eu fui na Espanha ano passado em um intercâmbio da minha escola" MENTIRAAAAAAAAA OME vc é muuuuuuuuuuuito sortuda, e a gente precisa conversar, vc tem que me contar TUUUUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, aaaiiin to surtando. Cada uma com suas loucuras néh? Eu amo conversar pela net, mas não gosto de falar com pessoas metidas, que pensa que sabe tudo sabe? - A gente se fala ainda (: eu já te add no msn e te espero qualquer dia desses, beeeeeeejão :*_

* * *

**E**U QUEROOO MAISS REVIEWS o/ essa semana eu tneho aula, porém meu lema é mais reviews mais rápido eu posto ;p desculpa gente, mas eu preciso saber o que acham de cada capítulo (:

**me visitem no meu blog?** h t t p : / / meumuundocolorido . blogspot . c o m ( junte tudo) **- montagens, notícias e mais sobre** **mim.**  
**B**EEEEJINHOS GIGANTES :*


	14. O convite

**N/A** - _Amores, a piada do omelete foi porque na lua de mel a Bella só comia isso, entenderam? UASHUASHA' x;_

* * *

Edward estava muito diferente comigo, vivia sorrindo, sentou em todas as aulas comigo – por coincidência todas as aulas dele eram agora comigo – e fazia perguntas sobre meu passado, exatamente igual ao livro. Era tudo que eu sempre quis, não me importava se ele não me amasse, somente por estar perto dele já estava feliz.

Mia e Logan estavam namorando a mais de uma semana e eu ficava cada vez mais feliz por isso. Sentavamos todos juntos na mesa dos Cullen, a única pessoa que ainda não falava comigo era Rosalie, Jasper já estava mais a vontade comigo, eu evitava ficar muito perto dele pois sabia que isso o incomodava, mesmo assim ele estava sempre sorrindo para mim e brincando.

-Hoje você não levou nenhum tombo – estavamos sentados na mesa no refeitório quando Jasper jogou uma piadinha.

-Eu ainda não entendo porque vivem falando isso, você só me viram cair uma vez aqui na escola e isso não é motivo para ficarem rindo da minha cara – todos riram até Mia – até você amiga?

-Desculpa – ela pediu mas ainda ria.

-Isso que você saiba Bellinha, eu já vi você caindo 5 vezes – Emmett continuou.

-É verdade? – tentei provocá-lo – então me dica as outras vezes.

-Uma vez quando o Ed...

-Deixa isso para lá – falei vermelha lembrando da vez que o Edward havia me dado um beijo na bochecha e eu quase desmaiei. Todos riram alto, tirando eu e Edward.

-Para com isso, insuportável – Edward me ajudou e olhei para ele agradecendo que sorriu em resposta.

-Eu acabei de ver... quer dizer... eu tive uma idéia MARAVILHOSA – ri do rolo da Alice, ela esqueceu que Mia e Logan estavam com a gente.

-Qual é a da vez Alice? – Rosalie perguntou sorrindo para ela.

-UMA FESTA – um tremor subiu pelo meu corpo com seu grito.

-Festa? Mas qual o motivo? – Logan é meio lerdo para perceber as coisas, se ele soubesse como Alice Cullen era, comecei a rir.

-Qual a piada Bells? – Emmett falou rindo tambem.

-Digamos que lembrei de uma coisa – ri mais ainda, todos me olharam confuso tirando Alice que sabia o motivo do meu riso.

-Respondendo sua pergunta Logan, para mim não precisa de motivo para festa, mas podemos dizer que é para comemorar a chegada de alguem na familia – Alice olhou para mim me fazendo corar e vi Edward com aquele sorriso torto.

-Quem chegou na sua familia? – Logan falou mas Mia deu um tapa no braço dele – isso doi amor – disse ele esfregando o local do tapa.

-E era para doer mesmo – ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Não consegui fazer o mesmo porque estava morrendo de vergonha.

-Bella, você precisa de água fria? – Emmett disse levantando um copo de água para mim – você parece que está pegando fofo.

-Não Emmett NÃO PRECISO – gritei e corei mais. Ele caiu numa risada estrondosa acompanhada de todos, menos eu e Edward que já estava falando no meu ouvido.

-Não ligue para ele Bells, ele faz isso porque quer ajudar – e acenti ainda corada. Ele havia falado em ajuda? Quer dizer que...

-Mas então que dia vai ser a festa? – Emmett mudou de assunto perguntando para a Alice.

-Pensei em amanhã a noite, já que é sábado, o que acham? – vários da mesa concordaram e eu continuei calada -Bellinha, o que você acha?

-Er... eu não queria...

-Como é que é Isabella Hudgens? – Alice parecia brava.

-Eu não – aquele olhar me fez desistir – está bem Alice eu vou está bem? Mas só vou na festa me ouviu? Nada de...

-Por favor? – ela fez biquinho e seus olhos brilhando. Olhei para Edward pedindo socorro e ele somente riu e olhou para outro lugar qualquer.

-Está bem Alice, eu deixo você me arrumar. Sempre conseguindo o que quer não é? – ela se levantou e me abraçou por cima da cadeira.

-Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, por isso que eu te amo cunhadinha.

-Como é que é? – foi Logan que falou parecendo muito nervoso.

-Ops... falei demais não é? Mas precisamos ir o sinal vai bater em 10 segundos – deu 10 segundos e o sinal bateu.

-Como é que ela sabia disso? – Logan perguntou.

-Ela tem um relógio – Edward respondeu áspero e se levantou – vamos Bella?

-Claro – levantei junto com ele.

-Depois quero falar com você mocinha – Logan falou e eu fingi que não escutei, estava feliz demais pelo apelido da Alice.

-Sujeito irritante em Bells – ele repitiu as palvras do Logan do dia do cinema.

-Sabia que é feio escutar as conversas das pessoas? – falei já sentando na minha mesa.

-A culpa não é minha, eu tenho um ouvido muito aguçado – ele sentou ao meu lado sorrindo – mesmo assim é verdade o que eu disse.

-Não fala assim dele, ele apenas se preocupada comigo, só isso – virei para frente para assistir a aula.

Acabou a aula e Edward me acompanhou até meu carro, logo depois de todos despidirem de mim.

-Então até a festa – falei.

-Acho que eu vou te ver antes – ele sorriu e colocou duas mãos entre mim apoiando no carro, me encuralando e se aproximou.

-Vai ficar invadinho casas agora? – sorri tambem.

-Digamos que isso não é uma invasão – ele se aproximou – apenas ajudando a cuidar da irmãzinha do Logan.

-Acho que posso gostar da idéia – saiu sem querer, fiquei corada e olhei para meus pés. Ele pegou meu rosto com suas mãos me fazendo olhar.

-Não precisa ficar envergonhada – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha por um longo tempo, fazendo eu fechar meus olhos – eu gosto disso – olhei para ele confusa – gosto da proximidade.

Não consegui falar nada, apenas sorri. Eu amava esse homem, com cada célula do meu corpo dizia isso, com toda minha força. Seria capaz de tudo por ele. Edward sorriu e foi para seu carro, sai do meu transe e dirigi até em casa.

* * *

**N/A¹**: AMOOOOORESS MIIIILLL PERDÕESS s; Esse semana foi mega corrida, minhas aulas já começaram e sexta agora tenho feira de ciências, perceberam néh? Eu caí para trás quando vi a quantidade de comentários LIIIINDOS que me mandaram, nen acreditei, MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO OBRIIIIGADAAA por eles e eu pensei aqui comigo, se eu responder por aqui, vou demorar para postar e como eu AMO vocês demais, vou responder por e-mail, que o capítulo sai mais rápido, quem não tem respondo por aqui (:

RESPONDENDO: _**Miih...Cullen** - AUSHAUSHAUS' perdoa, a victória é quem a bella tem mais medo e eu tbm UASHUAUHSAUSHHA' o james aparece depois ;) beejo :*  
**mary** - ta quase UAHSUAHSUAS' beejo :*  
**Sunshine** - a piada ta explicada no começo do capítulo ;) beejo :*  
**Cris** - NOOSSA AUSHAUSHAUHS' postado, beejo :*  
**twilight__br** - algumas pessoas não entenderam tbm UASHAUSHUA' ;) obrigada pela reviews amiga, beejo :*  
**Juh_dreams** - AMIIIGA postei UAHSUAHHSUA' desculpa a demora s; beejão :*  
**Mimy Cullen** - vc viu meu blog? *---* obrigada e ta postado, beejo :*  
**Carol -** AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGAAAAA (: fico tão feliz quando vejo suas reviews, pena que aquele POVO da sala são uns ¬¬ UAHSUAHSU' x; ta postado, te amo (L beejo :*  
**Little Anne Pattinson** - Eu sei como é isso da escola s; ta postado beejo :*_

BEEEIIIJOSS e não esqueçam da minha **reviews** heim?_  
_


	15. Perguntas

**(n/a: achei uma música muito fofa e ainda tem o nome da personagem, escutem, é realmente muito linda, ****Bella Luna - Jason Mraz).**

Eu dormi melhor do que qualquer noite que eu já tive, no meio da noite eu acordei e jurava que tinha alguem no meu quarto, quando acendi a luz não tinha ninguem mas senti aquele perfume, o perfume do amor da minha vida, ele havia estado aqui e eu sentia isso. Ele estaria sempre me protegendo.

Levantei e logo em seguida meu celular tocou.

-Alô? – falei bocejando.

-Bella, estava dormindo até agora? – era Alice.

-Sim Alice, digamos que alguma coisa me acordou de noite – ri com que havia falado e Alice me acompanhou.

-Ninguem mandou deixar a janela aberta, qualquer um pode entrar, até um vampiro – rimos mais ainda – eu te liguei para perguntar se pode vim aqui para casa...

-Alice...

-Bella, vai ser muito legal e eu QUERO te arrumar – ela gritou o quero.

-Eu posso muito bem me arrumar sozinha – sabia que seria em vão essa nossa discursão, escutei uma risada no fundo, com certeza Emmett.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor? – podia ver seus olhinhos brilhando pelo telefone.

-Caramba Alice, acho que eu não li o crepúsculo direito, porque eu sabia muito bem o seu jeito e eu tinha que ter aprendido alguma coisa – disse bufando.

-Ebááá – ela gritou no telefone.

-Isso não é um sim.

-Mas será – ela riu lembrando do que falou – eu já li essas falas, mas onde será? – nós rimos – se arruma que vou pedir para meu motorista particular te buscar.

-Quem? – ela já tinha desligado, deitei na cama.

-Eu estou realmente vivendo em um sonho e nunca quero acordar – suspirei – é melhor eu ir me arrumar antes que o motorista da Alice apareça – cai na risada.

Tomei meu banho, me arrumei e logo meu pai já estava me chamando.

-Bella querida, tem alguem te esperando aqui em baixo – sua voz era brava, então com certeza era um homem que me esperava, digamos que meu pai é um cara muito ciumento. Mesmo com 17 anos ele me trata como um bebê, para deixar o Logan entrar aqui em casa, foi um sacrifício, nem amigos ele gostava que eu tivesse, apenas meninas. Eu nunca tinha namorado, sempre tive muita vergonha e sempre achei que eu devia apenas beijar aquele menino especial, quando li sobre o Edward foi aí que queria esperar por ele, mas nunca achei que ele realmente fosse aparecer.

-Já estou indo – abri a porta e desci as escadas. Eu vi o dono dos meus sonhos, o dono da minha felicidade matinal.

-Bom dia Bella – disse com meu sorriso torto favorito.

-Bom dia Edward – não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, mas contra a minha vontade virei para olhar meus pais – vou para a casa da Alice, será hoje a festa que lhes falei ontem, posso ir não é? – minha mãe sorriu mas meu pai ficou calado, olhando para o Edward que não tirava os olhos de mim.

-Você é o Edward Stewart, irmão da Alice? – agora que me lembrei da minha conversa com a minha mãe outro dia e ela já imagina meus sentimentos por ele.

-Sim senhora Maire – ele virou para minha mãe, sorrindo.

-Por favor me chame de Lilian, você é realmente muito bonito – nota mental: matar minha mãe.

-Obrigada Lilian – ele sorriu e olhou para meu pai – tudo bem para o senhor se eu levar a Bella para minha casa?

-Bella você vai voltar que horas? – ele fingiu que Edward não estava lá.

-Eu não sei – falei sinceramente e olhei para o Edward – que horas você acha que vai acabar a festa?

-Depende da Alice, mas assim que acabar eu venho te trazer em casa.

-Então você nos liga para avisar que está vindo filha – minha mãe disse com o sorriso cada vez maior na boca – podem ir meninos.

-Tchau pai, tchau mãe – despedi deles puxando o Edward, antes que meu pai tivesse um ataque.

-Tchau Lilian e senhor Masen – Edward falou porém somente minha mãe respondeu.

-Até mais meninos, se divertem.

Edward abriu a porta de seu volvo para mim, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Ligou o carro colocando uma música. Porque a música não era surpresa?

-Claire de Lune? – sorri ao falar, fazendo me olhar surpreso, exatamente igual.

-Você conhece Debussy? – ainda estava surpreso.

-Não muito – saiu sem eu pensar, mas foi o que a Bella disse – eu só conheço essa, de todas as músicas clássicas que eu escutei, essa é uma das minha preferida.

-É uma das minhas favoritas também - ele olhou para fora, perdido em pensamentos.

Pelo que parece muita coisa seria igual. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, que não percebi.

-Quantos anos você tem, Bella? – Isso já estava me dando medo.

-Tenho dezessete.

-Você não parece ter essa idade – ele tinha uma voz de reprovação, que me fez rir – O que foi?

-Eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar – não era exatamente uma mentira, ele me olhou confuso.

-Seu pai não parece ter gostado de mim – ele tinha um tom brincalhão.

-Você sabe muito bem o que ele estava pensando, então pode dizer se é verdade ou não – eu olhei para ele para vê-lo sorrindo, isso realmente fazia meu coração bater mais forte.

-Seu coração está bem? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Forte como um cavalo – por um lado, sabia que essas falas eram do livro, mas por outro era exatamente as palavras que saiam da minha boca sem eu pensar, como se fossem minhas. Isso realmente estava me dando medo.

-Seu pai achava que eu era – ele parou por alguns segundos – seu namorado – ele olhou agora dentro dos meus olhos.

-Er... – parei para pensar no que eu podia responder, mas nada vinha – é melhor olhar a estrada – verei correndo para encarar a estrada, corando. Pelo visto ele ainda me encarava – se você me matar Edward Cullen, juro que volto para puxar sua perna.

-Eu ia adorar – ele gargalhou junto comigo – e eu não vou deixar nada te acontecer – tive que olhar para ele agora, seu olhar parecia sincero e me senti muito melhor do que quando acordei, eu podia sair pulando agora.

-Obrigada – sorri e ele voltou a fritar a estrada.

Chegamos em sua casa logo depois e fomos recebidos por uma Alice saltitante.

-Porque demorou Edward? – ela colocou a mão na cintura – já era para estar aqui há muito tempo.

-Alice a culpa é da Bella – olhei para ele chocada e ele riu – ela demorou a se arrumar.

-Eu... eu – os dois caíram na risada – do que estão rindo?

-Da sua cara Bells, foi muito engraçado quando Edward falou que você demorou, parecia que você ia pular no pescoço dele e matá-lo se fosse possível – ela parou por um tempo – acho que ele não ia se importar – corei muito e Edward sorriu para mim.

-Alice, porque quis que eu viesse tão cedo para sua casa? – disse quando Alice já me puxava para dentro.

-Quero conversar com você, te arrumar bastante, pedir conselhos da minha roupa...

-Resumindo, fazer de mim uma barbie – nós rimos.

-Esse é o espírito.

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAA – era Emmett e ele vinha com um sorriso tão grande que soltei da mão da Alice e corri para trás do Edward.

-Me salva, por favor – ele gargalhou alto e Emmett me olhou com uma cara triste e depois um sorriso maroto brotou em sua boca.

-Bella, Bella, Bella – ele falava se aproximando de mim e do Edward – quer dizer que está com medo de mim não é?

-Olha só sua cara, quem não teria medo – já imaginou ele me abraçando agora? – por favor, Edward não o deixa chegar perto de mim, lembra o que você disse sobre me proteger? Agora é a hora de provar isso.

-Bella sua boba, o Edward está do meu lado – olhei pelo braço do Edward e vi o Emm olhando para o Edward.

-Desculpa Bells, mas não acho que esteja em perigo – ele desapareceu e quando o vi, estava do lado da Alice no pé da escada – vou estar no meu quarto – ele olhou para mim sorrindo e desapareceu novamente.

-Emmett, pensa no que vai acontecer se você me matar – tentei recuar, mas já estava encostada na porta.

-Deixa-me pensar – ele colocou os dedos no queixo fingindo pensar – acho que nada, porque eu sou um vampiro, quem vai me prender? – ele soltou uma gargalhada.

-Acho que a Rose está te chamando olha lá – apontei para a escada, mas ele não olhou.

-Não me coloca no meio disso – Rosalie falou com um sorriso no rosto, aparecendo na escada. Ela sorriu para mim? Acabei me distraindo e bastou isso para o Emmett correr na minha direção e me abraçar muito forte.

-BELLAAAAAAAA – ele me girava e gritava feliz.

-Preciso... respirar – ele me jogou para o alto e me pegou no colo como um bebê – me coloca no chão Emmett Cullen – me sacudi e ele fez o que pedi.

-Você é chata Bells, queria poder brincar com você. A Alice você deixa, mas eu não – ele fez biquinho.

-Eu amo todos vocês, cada hora eu fico um pouco com cada um – disse sorrindo e o abraçando.

-Acho que o Edward vai gostar disso, pimentinha – com certeza estava corada, porque ele já estava rindo.

-Acabou a brincadeira, quero minha barbie agora – Alice já estava me puxando para subir a escada.

* * *

**N/A²**: AMOOOORINNHAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO, desculpem só passar aqui hoje, mas minha vida ta bem complicada s; sexta foi a feira de ciências, que por sinal foi MAAAARAA *----* apresentei tremendo mas no final deu TUUUDO certo ;)  
Eu queria dizer uma coisinha _INVEJA MATA_, sabia? - esse recado não é para vocês leitoras lindas e sim para umas pessoas que COM CERTEZA não tem o que fazer e veêm em umas fic's para falar mal ¬¬ AVISO: eu tenho as melhores leitoras do mundo e dou graças a Deus por isso *---* se elas gostam da minha fic eu to FEEEEEEELIZZ (YYY)

**DESCULPA AMORES**, por esse desabafo mas precisava me expressar x;

**AGRADECIMENTOS À MINHAS LEITORAS PERFEITAS:**

_**Sunshine** - postado :*_

_**vitoria pixel jett** - vc não sabe o quanto quero postar o capítulo da festa AUHSUASHUASHAU' beejo_

_**adRii Marsters** - Desculpa amor, mas não posso responder essa pergunta x; mas não se acanhe logo vc descobre ;) beejo _

_**Cris** - postadinho amor :*_

_**CahBigaiski** - eu graças a Deus não vou ter aula no sábado, mas minhas férias só serão dia 30 de novembro s; postado, beeijo_

_**Nanda Souza Cullen** - quando escrevo essas coisas como - eu gosto da proximidade - eu me sinto na história e fico nervosa, tremendo UAHSUAHSUAS' eu gosto demais quando acontece coisas assim em fic's ;p beejo_

_**SAMsamCullen** - ainda bem que não é fantasma que eu tenho medo UASHUAHSAU' pode falar que gosta da minha fic quantas vezes quiser que eu AMOO x; UAHSUAHSAU' hoje eu posto o capítulo dos poderes na minha outra fic, to te esperando lá o/ beejo :*_

_**Camila** - Amiga (: mais um capítulo e é a festa o/ beejo_

_**Remy (:** - não pensa negativo, pensa que um dia vc terá sua história feliz (: OWNNN obrigada e desculpa ta demorando para atualizar, mas minha escola ta acabando cmg s; MUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA, por esse elogio, eu tava precisando ler uma coisa assim, ainda mais depois que recebi um recado ¬¬ vcs leitoras são as melhores, beejooo :*_

_**Mimy Cullen** - esse capítulo é maior :D obrigada por passar no meu blog *----* a festa da alice vai ser PEEERRFA, eu to morrendo de vontade de postar, mais um capítulo e é a vez dele (: a minha não é bem uma feira, mas fica difícil explicar UAHSAUSHAU' é como se fosse ;p eu fico DOIDA, é tanta coisa para fazer, ainda mais que tem que fazer projetos da minha área - eletromecânica, beejo :*_

_**Caroline Wilde** - OOBRIGADAAAAA, aiiiiiiiin fico tão feliz de vocês estarem gostando (: beejinhos :*_

_**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - Eu sempre achei o jasper muito na dele e não sei pq mas gosto dele, então quis fazê-lo mais brincalhão (: Eu queria ver o emmett com a alice, ia ser MAAARA ;p não tem como ficar com raiva do ed, é impossível, olha que eu to em um momento raiva x; pq eu fico pensando muuuito em lua nova, como ta quase chegando novembro, daí vem aquela raiva que senti quando li o livro AIIIIIN x; Eu queria ter um irmão para cuidar de mim, então o logan vai ser ele. AMIGA, vc não viu nada em relação ao logan cuidar dela, ele vai... PAROUU, to falando demais UAHSUAHSU' x; Eu pensei em matar a rose nessa fic, como tinha prometido fazer em uma das minhas fic, só que ia dar errado muita coisa, então ela não morrerá, mas farei umas mudanças nela, vai demorar uma pouco mais virá ;) Você acha que eu ia perguntar de pai de edward? UAHSUAHSUA' EU IA DESMAIAR O/ ASUHASUHAUSHAUS' Eu juro que tento gostar da rosalie, mas cara ela fica entalada na minha garganta, não desce MESMO. É claro que visito sua fic, hoje mesmo passo lá o/ Esse professor meu é meu amigo mesmo, graças a Deus eu me dou mega em com meus professores, praticamente todos são meus amigos, almoço com uns, pq fico o dia inteiro na escola e eles tbm, daí ficamos na mesma mesa, é tão bom :D amiga não te acho no msn :O eu vou entrar sábado que vem, 21:00 combinado? fico até 2:00 (: beejão miga :*_

_**Juh_dreams** - calma amiga UASHAUSHUA' beijo vai vim ;p eles se beijam no capítulo... não posso contar MUUAMUA AUSHAUSHAU' desculpa, mas perde a graça é sempre bom suspense ;p beejo more :*_

_**thai** - ta postado e obrigada pelo elogio :*_

_**Miih...Cullen** - EU QUERO O EMM E A LICE aqui em casa o/ sobre a conversa rosalie e bella, a culpada sou eu UASHAUHSUA' odeio a rosalie x; mas terá a conversa sim (: festa promete mesmo ;p beejo _

_**Loveblack Cullen** - Impossível não amar UAHSUAHSUA' miga tem que tomar cuidado para não quebrar as coisas UAHSUASUH' já chega a atolada aqui o/ UAHSUAHSU' edward cullen vive me atrapalhando na escola x; fico pensando nele aii nen consigo pensar mais tbm UAHSUAHSUA' Não tem festa no twi não, mas eu precisa colocar uma para ficar melhor (: eu não quero minha fic IGUAL ao twi, se não vou copiar o livro entende? Eu fico mais corada que ela UAHSUAHSAUS' beejo :*_

* * *

AMOURES, por hoje é só e sábado que vem posto capítulo novo *olhinhosbrilhando* **não esqueçam das minhas reviews** heiiiiiim *---*  
Beeeeeeiiiijiiiiinhos & não sonhem com o ed que ele é meu UAHSUASHUA' :*


	16. Brincando de barbie

Alice me levou para seu quarto pulando e já estava ficando com medo. Ela me parou em uma porta.

-Esse é meu quarto e aquele, – ela apontou para uma porta no fim do corredor – é o do Edward – ela piscou para mim rindo e abriu a porta do seu quarto.

Quando a porta se abriu não acreditei, era exatamente igual ao que eu imaginei. Muito grande, com as paredes pintadas de um rosa bebê, com muitos espelhos e quando eu digo muitos eram muitos mesmo, contei seis antes da Alice me puxar para uma outra porta dentro do quarto.

-Esse é meu closet – ela abriu um sorriso e abriu a porta. Minha boca parecia que ia se quebrar pelo jeito que estava aberta. Não sei se podia, mas parecia ser maior que seu quarto, com várias prateleiras com os mais diversos sapatos, de todas as cores que podia imaginar. Quando olhei mais para o fundo tinha diversas peças de roupas de todos os estilos que podia ter.

-Alice isso é um shopping? – olhei mais e ainda parecia mentira – Você tem um sério problema, estou falando sério, agora eu sei que vampiros podem ter problema de cabeça – comecei a rir e ela me olhou séria.

-Isso não tem nenhuma graça Isabella – ela falando assim me fez rir mais ainda, de repente um sorriso maroto apareceu em seu rosto de fada – vamos ver quem vai rir por último.

-Alice pega leve, ok?

-Pensarei no seu caso – seu sorriso aumentou e ela apontou para um sofá – senti ali que eu vou trazer uns vestidos para você escolher.

-Você vai deixar eu escolher o meu? – sabia muito bem a resposta.

-Claro que não Bellinha, você vai me ajudar a escolher o meu e somente isso. Já tenho o seu em mente – ela sorriu.

-Só espero que eu não me arrependa de ter vindo – fingi uma cara de assustada.

-Você é muito boba Bella – ela ficou quieta por alguns minutos olhando para algo sem foco e depois abriu um sorriso olhando para mim.

-O que é Alice? – minha cara de assustada tornou verdadeira.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH eu tive a visão mais perfeita de TOOOODA minha vida, claro que depois da que eu conheci o Jasper – ela me abraçou forte ainda soltando uns gritinhos.

-Alice me solta – ela o fez – o que você viu?

-É segredo – fiz uma careta – mas você está incluída e vai amar.

-Algo com roupas?

-Não estou na visão, quer dizer – ela parou por um tempo – não estou envolvida nela – falou caindo na risada.

-Isso está se tornando irritante – bufei – agora sei o que a...

-O houve? – Alice parecia preocupada.

-Eu ia falar uma coisa do livro, mas não saiu – refleti – quer dizer que tem...

-Tem alguém ouvindo? – fiz sim com a cabeça – Isso é verdade, nesse instante tem um curioso andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, só prestando atenção no que falamos.

-Isso é realmente irritante – nós duas rimos.

Eu e Alice ficamos a tarde inteira escolhendo roupas, sapatos, maquiagens e assessórios para ela e nunca para mim, pelo que ela disse já estava tudo escolhido. Ela foi para o banheiro se arrumar e eu fiquei olhando alguns livros que estavam na sua instante, foi ai que eu vi os livros do Twilight.

-Eu decidi comprá-los quando nós brigamos – Alice já estava do meu lado e estava deslumbrante, ela estava com o vestido que eu havia escolhido, ele estava um pouco acima de seus joelhos, era tomara-que-caia, amarelo claro com umas flores da mesma cor no final dele. Usava uma maquiagem clara, mas tinha combinado perfeitamente com sua pele branca, ela estava linda.

-Você está linda Alice – ela sorriu agradecendo – porque resolveu comprá-los?

-Quando nós brigamos, eu me senti muito sozinha, como se tivessem roubado um pedaço de mim, me senti muito mal por te agido como agi, mas queria tanto que você e o Edward se dessem bem só que em algumas palavras você quase estragou tudo – fiz uma careta – quer dizer eu achava isso, então os comprei para tentar entender mais você. Li umas quatro vezes e entendi como se sentia.

-Ahh Alice, eu não podia escolher uma irmã melhor que você – corri para abraçá-la.

-Logo logo poderemos mesmo nos chamar de irmã – me afastei corando – ele não está aqui, Jasper pediu para ele comprar umas coisas que faltavam – relaxei.

-Evite falar coisas assim na sua casa – ela riu.

-Diga isso para todos da minha família então – ela riu novamente, me fazendo corar – sente-se naquela cadeira ali – disse apontando para uma cadeira rosa em frente a uma penteadeira – já volto.

Fiz o que ela pediu assim que desapareceu do quarto, respirei fundo olhando para os lados. A minha futura casa seria ali, seria nessa casa que me tornaria vampira, teria minha filha, filha... nunca tinha pensado nisso. Antes disso tudo teria que passar por muita coisa, disso eu sabia muito bem. Mas onde estava Jacob? Quem seria o lobisomem? Também tinham todos os outros queriam meu mal, James, Laurent, Volturi e – tremi com o pensamento – Victória. Desde que comecei a ler Twilight sempre tive medo dela, não é a toa que todos os meus sonhos tenebrosos eram com ela.

Alice voltou antes que eu começasse a tremer de medo como sempre acontecia quando pensava nos sonhos, ela carregava uma nécessaire que não me permiti pensar no que tinha dentro.

-Vamos ao trabalho – eu encostei minha cabeça nas costas da cadeira e deixei ela ser feliz, tentei contar o tempo que ela me arrumava mas perdi a paciência. Escutei a porta se abrir e quando olhei minha boca caiu, era Rosalie e parecia amigável.

-Você quer alguma ajuda? Eu posso fazer o cabelo dela – eu fiquei boquiaberta por dois motivos, o primeiro, mas lógico era que Rosalie não gostava de mim, quer dizer da Bella, quer dizer... Isso tudo ainda me deixa confusa, outro motivo é que eram suas falas do dia do casamento da Bella com o Edward.

-Claro - Alice disse. - Você pode começar trançando. Eu quero que fique um pouco embaraçado – Alice parou de falar olhando para mim e rindo, ela também já tinha percebido, a acompanhei.

-Do que vocês estão rindo? – Rosalie falou confusa.

-Segredo – Alice falou piscando para mim e continuando a me arrumar.

Rosalie veio para perto de mim fazendo o que Alice tinha falado, fechei meus olhos novamente esperando que elas acabassem. Não demorou muito até que escutei o gritinho de felicidade da Alice.

-AAHHH você está linda Bella, olha para o espelho – abri meus olhos e não acreditei. Eu estava realmente linda, nunca tinha me visto como agora e meus olhos demonstravam alegria, tudo graças ao Edward, ele trouxe essa alegria.

-Obrigada Alice, eu adorei – ela sorriu.

-Agora vou pegar o vestido – ela foi para seu closet e Rosalie se aproximou de mim.

-Você está linda – disse sorrindo sinceramente.

-Obrigada – falei com esforço, sorrindo também.

-Tire a roupa para colocarmos o vestido – levantei e fiz o que ela pediu, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Quando ela colocou me olhei no espelho, nunca tinha vestido um vestido como aquele, era maravilhoso. Era de alça e um pouco curto, menor do que o da Alice, porém era preto e na sua bainha era desfiado, era um vestido muito bonito **(n/a:os vestidos estão no meu perfil). **

-O que achou dele? – perguntou Alice com um sorriso no rosto.

-Perfeito, ainda não acredito em como eu estou – também sorri, ainda olhando abobalhada para o espelho.

-Estou escutando os convidados chegando e Bella – ela abriu um sorriso radiante – se prepare para os acontecimentos.

-Que acontecimentos Alice?

Ela não me respondeu, apenas pegou na mão da Rosalie e saiu do quarto, me deixando lá sozinha. Do que a Alice estava falando? O que ia deixar ela tão feliz? Agora que ia acontecer comigo? Antes que eu continuasse a linha do meu raciocínio escutei a porta do quarto se abrindo.

-Alice porque me deixou... – não consegui falar mais nada, quando virei vi a perfeição em pessoa na porta com um sorriso torto na boca, o meu amor Edward Cullen, correi ferozvemente.

Ele me olhava de cima para baixo com a boca aberta, por um momento vi um brilho em seus olhos dourados, seria desejo? Pensar assim me fez ficar mais corada do que nunca. Edward não falava nada, só continuava me encarando.

-Oi – quebrei o silêncio.

-Oi – seu sorriso abriu mais, será que ele ainda podia ficar mais lindo do que era? Eu olhei para ele e estava com uma calça preta social e uma blusa branca com uma gravata, mais divino que nunca – você está... perfeita – já eu não podia usar essa palavra para descrevê-lo agora.

-Obrigada – olhei para baixo sorrindo. Senti suas mãos no meu rosto, levantando-o.

-Adoro você corada – ele acariciou meu rosto – você fica mais linda do que já é – fiz uma careta – o que foi?

-Nada – ainda tinha a careta no rosto.

-Você não se acha bonita não é? – ele fez uma cara de descrente – Ahh Bella, se você soubesse o que faz com os homens da nossa escola – ele suspirou – não pensaria isso novamente.

Eu queria rir, tudo acontecendo novamente, mesmo assim não conseguia achar graça. Não podia acreditar nas palavras dele, eu não me sentia bonita como ele dizia.

-Vou ter que agradecer a Alice depois – ele me apertou mais em seu corpo e estava começando a perder a linha do raciocino, aquela voz, aquele cheiro... Concentra Bella.

-Por quê? – ele se aproximou de mim, chegando perto do meu ouvido.

-Porque essa festa vai me dar mais tempo ao seu lado e vou poder tentar fazer uma coisa que há muito tempo queria fazer – ele falou e se virou para olhar dentro dos meus olhos, me fazendo tremer, eu precisava perguntar.

-O que você quer fazer? – se fosse eu a responder essa pergunta seria beijá-lo, como queria sentir aquela boca na minha, queria ter força para não deixá-lo se afastar nunca de mim.

* * *

**N/A:** AAAH QUE RAIVA x; me perdoem demorar para postar mais meus amores, só que quinta-feira meu pc deu graça aiiiii só hoje consegui entrar no pc, me perdoem ta? AGORAAAA FALANDO DO CAPÍTULO, aiiiiiiiin se fosse para eu responder a pergunta seria beijá-lo tbm UAHSUAHSAU' EEEE AMORES,próximo capítulo **PROMETE** o/ será a festa e ainda por cima terá coisas para festejar e para chorar x; o capítulo chamará _**HALO**_, sim é com amúsica da Beyoncé ;)

**19 REVIEWS O/ AIIIIN QUE FELICIDADE *---------------------* OBRIGADA AMOUUURES (L**

**AGRADECIMENTOS DAS REVIEWS: **_**Maira** - Obrigada pela força e são vocês que me importam, deixa a inveja de lado néh? ;D Eu morria por um abraço do emm, deve ser tão bom *--* BEEEJO :*_

_**Sunshine** - DEEEESCULPA pela demora x; beejinhos :*_

_**vitoria pixel jett** - imagina uma festa organizada pela alice o/ beejo :*_

_**Nanda Souza Cullen** - Eu estou tão feliz de ter leitoras como vocês, não to puxando saco nem nada, falo a verdade :D Eu to xonada em um menino chamado Eduardo tbm UASHUAHSAUS' e uma vez bem falei edward com ele x; mata de mico néh UAHSUAHSUAHS' beejo :*_

_**adRii Marsters** - Eu queria ter o emmett como irmão *----* to fazendo outra fic que ele é ;) beejo :*_

_**adRii Marsters** - Tipo, nunca fui fã da Bella, só gosto dela por ter sorte de ter a vida que tem. Normalmente ela é neutra para mim, minha personagem preferida é a alice o/ TEAM ALICE :D e tendo fazer a bella mas legal nas fic, to fazendo outra e ela é desastrada, mas bem diferente da bella normal ;) beeijinhos :*_

_**Miih...Cullen** - AUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHA' imagina só vc falar certas coisas e de repente vê que são falas de um livro ASUHAUSHAUS' ;p se a rosalie for igual a do livro eu vou fazer a bella matar ela então tenho que mudar UAHSUAHSAU' s; obrigada por tudo e o que eu quero é que continue lendo minha fic, sua visita é MEGA importante ;) beejo :*_

_**Raffa '-'** - espero que goste, beeijinhos ;*_

_**SAMsamCullen -** Eu queria isso tbm, daí fiz essa fic ;) festa próximo capítulo, beejo :*_

_**mirian masen** - mais ousado? UAHSUAHSUA' talvez ;p festa é no próximo capítulo ;) beeijinhos ;*_

_**CahBigaiski -** dia 30 sim se não ficar de rec, aiiiin que bad vc fica muito tarde, mas não fica assim, vcs devem entrar mais tarde de volta ;) beejo :*_

_**Juh_dreams** - eu queria tanto ser a barbie da alice o/ "enfiarme o dedo na tomada" morri com essa UASHUAHSUA' brigada ;) e no próximo capítulo tem coisas boas, beejo ;*_

_**Cris **- amo tbm o/ postado ;*_

_**Loveblack Cullen** - Emm sempre é MARA o/ eu deixaria a alice me fazer de barbie, ia ser muuuuuuito bom o/ colocarei os vestidos desse capítulos ainda hoje (: beejo :*_

_**thai** - é nessa fic que tenho meu edward o/ espero que goste desse capítulo e obrigada pelso elogios, beejo :*_

_**Mimy Cullen** - AUSHAUSHAUS' eu queria mostrar mais de emm e alice na minha fic, já que no livro, mostrou muito pouco e eles são uns dos meus personagens preferidos *------------* Meu pai é como esse da fic x; UAHSUAHSU' beejo ;*_

_**Lady Nath Black** - que bom que está gostando flor e obrigada pelo aviso, vou dar umas revisadas ;) beejo :*_

_**danda jabur** - tudo bem querida, só aparecer mais *-------* beejo ;*_

* * *

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM MINHAS REVIEWS, OK? *------------------------------*  
BIG BEIIIJOS :*  
**


	17. Halo

**(n/a: Esse capítulo irá aparecer a música Halo – Beyoncé, essa música é perfeita e antes de escrever essa fic, já tinha esse capítulo com a música em mente, eu sonhei com isso só que acordei antes da parte boa, qual parte? Vocês irão ver no capítulo ;)**

Ele sorriu se afastando de mim e pegando na minha mão.

-Depois eu te conto, precisamos descer Alice está ansiosa por sua entrada e eu estou doido para ver a cara daqueles garotos, quando verem minha companhia – eu não me importava com mais ninguém queria ficar aqui, fiz biquinho, mas o acompanhei.

Ele ainda tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios quando chegamos na escada, olhei para baixo e vi várias pessoas me encarando, Alice estava do lado do Jasper e por um momento a vi piscando para o Edward, olhei para ele confusa e ele só sacudiu a cabeça.

Descemos as escadas e meu rosto pareceu pegar fogo, todos me olhavam, vi Mia dando um tapa no braço do Logan – ri com isso – chegamos à sala que estava toda enfeitada, realmente Alice tinha um ótimo gosto.

Emmett chegou ao meu lado com Rosalie, sorrindo.

-Nossa Bella, você é linda, eu não preciso ler mentes para saber o que esses moleques estão pensando, queria mandar todos embora – ele parecia com raiva.

-Eu também – dessa vez Edward quem falou, me fazendo sorrir.

-Vamos começar a festa – Rosalie disse puxando Emmett para a pista de dança.

-Alice se empolgou nessa festa não é? – ele riu e me abraçou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

-Ela está feliz por ser sua amiga – ele olhou para mim – e eu por ter entrado na minha vida.

-Eu também Edward – ele me mostrou meu sorriso favorito. Edward bufou olhando para o meio da pista de dança.

-Eu já volto – ele me deu outro beijo na testa e desapareceu. Onde ele foi?

Sai do meu lugar e fui para perto do Logan e da Mia.

-Oi, estão gostando da festa?

-Olá Bells – os dois falaram juntos e Logan continuou – Alice sabe dar uma festa e a propósito você está linda – ele piscou e vi Mia ficar vermelha me fazendo rir.

-Obrigada Logan e Mia como anda o namoro? – ela ficou mais vermelha.

-Maravilhoso – ela sorriu envergonhada – e o seu namoro? – seu sorriso se transformou em maroto.

-O que? – falei, mas logo senti alguém atrás de mim, me virei e vi Will muito bravo.

-Você está namorando? – eu não sabia o que falar.

-Eu...

-Esquece isso, eu vim aqui perguntar uma coisa, quer dançar comigo? – ele sorriu – Você está linda.

-Obrigada Will, eu...

-Ela não pode porque está comigo – olhei e vi Edward o fritando irritado.

-Porque não Bella? – Will ainda olhava para mim.

-Porque...

-Porque ela é minha namorada – essa me pegou desprevenida, mas não pude deixar de colocar um sorriso no rosto.

-Hum... – Will olhou para Edward e depois para mim – até mais Bella, você está muito linda – ele piscou para mim antes de sair.

Olhei para Logan que tinha uma cara divertida e Mia olhava nervosa para mim e para Edward, com certeza não entendia o que tinha acontecido como eu não entendia. Edward pegou no meu braço.

-Vamos dançar? – ele tinha raiva nos olhos, mas já sorria.

-Claro – sussurrei, ainda confusa pelo que aconteceu.

Ele me puxou para dançar me apertando em seu corpo.

-Edward porque disse aquilo? – ele me olhou agora mais calmo e seu sorriso estava verdadeiro.

-Desculpa se eu falei algo que não gostou... – seu sorriso agora parecia triste e eu o interrompi.

-Não precisa pedir desculpa, – eu olhei para baixo envergonhada – eu gostei do que disse.

-Bella – ele levantou meu rosto para perto do dele – eu sempre quis falar aquilo, desde o primeiro momento que te vi, eu estava confuso antes, só que agora eu sei mais do que nunca do que eu quero – ele parou e sorriu – que é ficar com você.

Fechei meus olhos e encostei meu rosto em seu peito, absorvendo suas palavras.

-Eu também, Edward – suspirei – eu também.

Ele me abraçou forte encostando sua cabeça na minha, naquele momento vi que o que mais importava no mundo éramos nós dois, ele me amava do mesmo jeito que eu o amava. Começou a tocar a música Halo da Beyoncé.

_Lembra-se daquelas paredes que eu ergui?  
Bem, baby, elas estão desmoronando  
E elas nem resistiram à queda,  
E a queda nem sequer foi barulhenta  
Encontrei uma maneira de te deixar entrar  
Mas eu realmente nunca tive dúvida  
Quando em frente da luz da sua Aureóla  
Eu tenho o meu anjo agora._

Edward agora tinha levantado meu rosto para me olhar, a cada letra seus olhos faiscavam amor, parecendo que a música dizia exatamente o que ele queria me falar.

_É como se eu estivesse sido despertada,  
Tantas regras eu tive que quebrar  
É o risco que estou correndo  
Eu nunca vou te deixar de lado._

Em Todo lugar que estou olhando agora  
Você me cerca com o seu abraço  
Baby, eu posso ver a sua Aureóla  
Você sabe que é a minha graça salvadora,  
Você é tudo que eu mais precisava,  
Isso está escrito em todo o teu rosto  
Baby, eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla,  
Vou orar para que ela não desapareça.

Ele não sabia, mas era exatamente isso que eu sentia, ele era meu salvador. Ele não tirava seus olhos de mim nem eu dele.

_Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla  
Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla  
Eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla  
Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla_

Ele começou a cantar os versos, acariciando meu rosto.

_Me atingiu como um raio de sol,  
A queimar através da minha escura noite  
Você é o única que eu desejo.  
Eu estou viciado em tua luz,_

Como eu pude ser tão sortuda para encontrar alguém como ele, meus sonhos se tornaram realidade, sim, realidade. Faria tudo por ele, tudo.

_Eu jurei que não cairia(me apaixonaria) novamente,  
Mas eu nem me sinto como se estivesse a cair.  
A gravidade não pode se esquecer  
De me colocar no chão outra vez._

É como se eu estivesse a ser despertada,  
Tantas regras eu tive que quebrar  
É o risco que estou correndo  
Eu nunca vou te deixar de lado.

Quando aparento estar triste  
Você me cerca com o seu abraço  
Baby, eu posso ver a sua Aureóla  
Você sabe que é a minha graça salvadora,  
Você é tudo que eu mais precisava,

-Isso está escrito em teu rosto – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, beijando minha orelha e voltou a me olhar.

_Baby, eu posso sentir a sua auréola  
Vou orar para que ela não desapareça._

_Eu posso ver a sua aura  
Eu posso ver a Aureóla  
Eu posso sentir a Aureóla  
Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla  
Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla  
Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla  
Eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla  
Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla_

Bem, baby, elas estão desmoronando  
Elas nem resistiram à queda,  
E a queda nem sequer foi barulhenta  
Encontrei uma maneira de te deixar entrar  
Mas eu realmente nunca tive dúvida

-Eu tenho o meu anjo agora – eu falei em seu ouvido, fazendo suspirar. Continuei cantando. Era o que eu sentia.

_É como se eu estivesse sido despertada,  
Tantas regras eu tive que quebrar  
É o risco que estou correndo  
Eu nunca vou te deixar de lado._

Ele me apertou em seu abraço cantando os próximos versos.

_Quando aparento estar triste  
Você me cerca com o seu abraço  
Baby, eu posso ver a sua Aureóla  
Você sabe que é a minha graça salvadora,  
Você é tudo que eu mais precisava,  
Isso está escrito em todo o teu rosto  
Baby, eu posso sentir a sua auréola  
Vou orar para que ela não desapareça._

-Bella, você é minha vida agora – suspirei - obrigada por aparecer e fazer eu retornar a vida.

-Eu te amo Edward, mais que você pode imaginar – ele sorriu e se aproximou para nosso primeiro beijo.

O beijo era maravilhoso, nunca havia sentido uma emoção dessa antes, aqueles lábios eram únicos, seu beijo demonstrava carinho, amor e desejo, ele era calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo urgente. Edward me apertou o máximo possível contra seu corpo segurando com uma mão na minha cintura e com a outra segurava meu rosto contra o seu. Minha mão foi para seu cabelo tentando puxá-lo para mais perto de mim, queria ele para sempre perto de mim.

_Me atingiu como um raio de sol,  
A queimar através da minha escura noite  
Você é o único que eu quero  
Eu estou viciada em tua luz,  
Eu jurei que não iria mais cair,  
Mas eu nem me sinto como se estivesse a cair.  
A gravidade não pode se esquecer  
De me colocar no chão outra vez._

Eu estava ficando tonta, mas não queria separar meus lábios dos seus, ele percebendo isso se separou e beijou meu pescoço me fazendo suspirar. Continuávamos dançando e não me lembrava onde estava, só o via e a mais ninguém. Ele sorriu e sussurrou um eu te amo, fazendo eu fechar meus olhos e me beijou.

Esse se tornou urgente no primeiro instante, passei minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo e ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que não conseguia respirar novamente. Ele se afastou colando nossas testas.

-Isso foi melhor que eu imaginava – ele olhava para mim com um sorriso que jamais tinha visto antes, era glorioso.

_Eu posso ver a sua aura  
Eu posso ver a Aureóla  
Eu posso sentir a Aureóla  
Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla  
Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla  
Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla  
Eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla  
Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla_

-Então você já tinha imaginado isso? – fiz um sorriso malicioso acariciando seu rosto.

-Digamos que sim, mas não chegou nem perto do que imaginei – disse ele me dando um selinho, na hora me lembrei.

-Alice – comecei a rir.

-O que tem ela? – disse rindo também.

-Ela me disse enquanto me arrumava que eu ia ter uma surpresa muito boa na festa e ela tinha razão – disse me aproximando dele – foi a melhor surpresa que eu podia receber – lhe dei mais um beijo e ele me agarrou, deixando-me sem respiração – preciso me acostumar com isso – disse um tempo depois, quando consegui voltar a respirar.

Ele riu – terá mesmo, porque não vou deixar você nem um segundo longe de mim – ele me apertou em seu corpo.

-Nem para deixar sua irmã brincar com ela um pouco? – Alice disse do nosso lado com um sorriso enorme no rosto – lembra que foi eu quem lhe ajudou Edward.

-Isso é verdade – ele olhou para mim sorrindo – posso te emprestá-la por alguns minutos.

-Minutos? – ela fez careta e nós rimos – Edward teremos uma visita, daqui a 5 minutos.

Ele ficou quieto e percebi ficar mais rígido, com certeza tinha lido quem seria a vista na mente da Alice. Quem seriam as visitas?

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** OIIIIIEEE PIMPOLHAS LINDAS, desculpem não postar ontem, mas é que eu fui na bienal - UHUUUUUU *----* - e cheguei tarde em casa e passando mal, isso mesmo passei mal s; Me deu uma dor de cabeça daquelas e ainda por cima fiquei resfriada, é que na noite anterior dormi de cabelo molhado e deu nisso, PORÉM a bienal foi mais que MARAAAA ;p aiiiiiiiin comprei _5 LIVROS LINDOS, CHEIROSOS E PERFEITOS_ UAHSUAHSUAS': A mediadora, Traída ( house of night ), o garoto da casa ao lado, o beijo das sombras e diário do vampiro (:  
Diário do vampiro está muuuuuuito bom, ontem já li mais que a metade do livro x; quero ler ele antes de estreiar a série na WB que vou ver o/ eu ainda não sou team de ninguem s;

**AMEIIIIIIIIIIIII ESSE CAPÍTULO E VOCÊS?** FINALMENTE ELES SE BEIJARAM O/ UHUUUUUUUUU, mas pelo amor que essa Bella sente pelo edward, ela decidiu ficar longe de seu amado, próximo capítulo para mim foi o mais triste, escrevi chorando RIOS DE LÁGRIMAS x;

PIMPOLHAS, vou ter que pedir mais desculpas x; eu tenho provas essa semana, trabalho para apresentar e uma cabeça para cuidar. Eu não ia vim aqui para postar esse final de semana, mas eu não podia fazer isso com vocês, além de estar LOUCA para vocês lerem esse capítulo que para mim foi perfeito, então postei, mas não vou poder responder vocês *choro* EU JURO que estou triste, porque como falo demais, amo responder vocês, mas dessa vez eu realmente não vou poder x;

**P.S:** QUERIDAS LEITORAS, queria apenas dizer a esse anonimo - que escreveu anonimo ERRADO - que agradeço seu **_elogio_**, se você não gostou da minha fic, porque perdeu seu _**precioso**_ tempo lendo? Eu realmente fico feliz com as reviews que eu recebo e com as leitoras perfeitas que eu tenho, nada nem ninguem irá fazer eu ficar triste ;)

**Obrigada a vocês, leitoras perfeitas: **vitoria pixel jett, CahBigaiski, Raffa '-', mirian masen, SAMsamCullen, Caroline Wilde, adRii Marsters, Miih...Cullen, Mimy Cullen, Viicky Thomas Cullen, JenniieM., Cris, Juh_dreams, thai, Loveblack Cullen, Maira, Nanda Souza Cullen.

Não esqueçam minhas reviews heim amores, assim fico feliz e escrevo minha fanfic nova - **são todos humanos** ;p  
AMO VOCÊS ETERNAMENTE (LLLL...  
BEIIIIJINHOS GIGANTES ;*


	18. Fazendo tudo por ele

**(n/a: eu escrevi esse capítulo chorando s; foi o mais triste de escrever de tudo que já escrevi, me senti a Bella. Eu coloquei essa nota para dar uma dica, leiam ele escutando: Taylor Swift - Breathe feat. Colbie Caillat a letra fala exatamente o que eu quis mostrar nesse capítulo e a melodia é perfeita).**

-Porque você não me avisou antes Alice? – Edward tinha um olhar mortal para Alice.

-Edward eu queria deixar vocês em paz um pouco – ela olhou para mim angustiada.

-Mesmo assim deveria ter me falado, ele não são como nós Alice, olha quantas pessoas tem aqui, pode ser perigoso – ele me apertou mais em seu corpo.

-Quem está vindo? – Falei olhando para Edward, mas ele ainda tinha os olhos fixos nos da Alice – Alice?

-Eu preciso conversar com ela Edward – ela olhou para ele implorando, ele suspirou e me deu um selinho.

-Já volto amor – ele andou para perto de seus irmãos.

-Alice...

-Bella quero que fique muito calma, está me ouvindo?

-Porque? Quem está vindo? – já estava ficando nervosa.

-Calma, não pense em nada precipitado, tudo no livro pode mudar, me ouviu? – ela estava com medo do que eu podia fazer? Como assim?

-Eu não estou entendo nada – ela sorriu um pouco.

-Você vai entender – disse ela. Edward já estava na minha frente olhando para mim, de costas para a porta.

-Eu te amo, não vou deixar nada acontecer com você – ele me deu um beijo rápido, pois logo estava estático, parecendo ter medo. Estávamos perto da porta de entrada, a ouvi se abrindo e olhei para ver quem estava lá, me arrependi de ter feito.

Meu pior pesadelo estava diante de meus olhos, com olhos negros, cabelos vermelhos e ondulados, com um sorriso de quem queria matar, o que Victória estava fazendo aqui? Comecei a tremer e senti os olhos de Edward em cima de mim, porém não conseguia desviar o olhar dela, ela estava aqui e era real.

Senti meus olhos ficarem molhados e Edward puxou meu rosto para cima, me obrigando a olhá-lo.

-Bella, o que está acontecendo? – não conseguia responder, as lágrimas aumentaram, tirei suas mãos de meu rosto, sabia que não era forte, mas Edward não faria algo que eu não quisesse, vendo o que eu queria ele tirou elas dali.

Voltei meus olhos para a porta e a figura de dois homens apareceu, com certeza James e Laurent, um tinha os cabelos no ombro loiro, ele seria James. O outro era moreno e cabelos negros abaixo no ombro, ou seja, Laurent, todos com olhos negros. Alice estava do lado de Jasper e Carlisle levando-os para dentro, via muitas pessoas olhando para esses seres, assustados, com certeza pela beleza. Alice virou e olhou para mim parecendo muito triste.

Tudo ia acontecer, Edward ia sofrer e tudo por minha culpa. No final nós seríamos felizes, mas teríamos que passar por muita coisa, eu não me importava de sofrer com sua partida, sabia que ia sofrer, porém nada seria comparado com o sofrimento do meu amor. Até lá ele teria sede pelo meu sangue e ia virar masoquista para estar ao meu lado? Não podia permitir que ele sofresse.

Senti o olhar do Edward cada vez mais em cima de mim e sabia que ele estava confuso, eu ia sofrer, mas preferia isso mil vezes se fosse para o bem dele. Como já falei, meu amor é tão grande que farei qualquer coisa por ele.

Vi Alice olhar para mim horrorizada, ela já sabia da minha decisão, ela correu para nosso lado, me fritando. Edward virou para encará-la com certeza lendo sua mente, ele não ia saber exatamente o meu motivo e isso me deixava mais aliviada, seria mais fácil para ele.

-Não faça isso Bella – Alice falou e Edward voltou a me encarar parecendo morto por dentro. Não conseguia mais olhar para seus olhos.

-Eu preciso ir – tentei sair do abraço do Edward mais ele não deixou, minhas lágrimas voltaram.

-Não antes de me explicar o branco na cabeça da Alice e suas lágrimas – disse ele limpando-as e tentando me fazer olhar para ele – Bella olha para mim.

-Não – tentei falar o mais forte possível, mas saiu em um sussurro.

-Bella não faça isso – Alice repetiu.

-Edward nós somos muito diferentes, não podemos ficar... – tentei me acalmar – juntos.

Ele me encarou e ficou quieto. Alice fez o mesmo, mas pegou na minha mão.

-Me perdoe por te beijar, não devia ter acontecido – sabia que eu não sabia mentir, porém dessa vez tinha que dar certo. Ele se afastou um pouco de mim, mantendo apenas suas mãos na minha cintura.

-Não se desculpe, eu quis aquele beijo – aquilo doeu no meu coração, queria ele para mim, mas não ia ser possível, voltei a chorar.

-Me perdoa, mas eu preciso ir, adeus – soltei sua mão da minha cintura e sai correndo com as lágrimas vindo no meu rosto. Passei pela porta e tinha me lembrado que não tinha vindo de carro, cai no chão desesperada, precisava ir embora daqui para sempre.

Senti uma mão atrás de mim me assustando.

-Vai embora Edward – tentei tirar sua mão, mas ela me levantou.

-Não é o Edward é o Logan – ele me levantou e colocou a mão na minha cintura, vi Mia chorando do meu lado – vamos te levar para casa – assenti voltando a chorar, minhas pernas bambearam e o Logan me pegou no colo, depois disso não vi mais nada.

Acordei com as luzes de um dia ensolarado de Londres entrando no meu quarto, levantei rápido e fechei as cortinas, voltando para o aconchego da minha cama, debaixo das minhas cobertas. Olhei para mim e me vi de pijama, minha mãe deve ter me trocado, foi ai que as lembranças vieram.

-Bella, você é minha vida agora.

-Eu te amo Edward, mais que você pode imaginar – e nos beijamos.

-NÃOOOOO – comecei a chorar e soluçar coloquei as mãos na cabeça e a coloquei entre as pernas, tentando fazer a dor parar.

Meus pais correram e me abraçaram.

-Calma meu amor, está tudo bem – minha mãe beijou minha cabeça enquanto meu pai perseguiu – estamos com você.

Chorei e chorei, nos braços dos dois. Mesmo assim não sentia a dor passar, pelo contrário só estava aumentando, me afastei e corri para dentro do banheiro. Encostei-me na porta fechada e fui deslizando até o chão, chorando.

-Filha abra a porta – meu pai falou.

-Por favor – disse entre soluço – vão embora – respirei – só preciso ficar sozinha, por favor – eu escutei eles saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

Abracei-me tentando fazer sumir a sensação de vazio que brotava no meu peito. Acabei cochilando, acordei com o barulho do celular que estava no banheiro. Ele estava perto de um vestido, o vestido... Não agüentei e chorei mais, não estava conseguindo respirar direito, aquele vazio estava tomando conta, peguei o celular e vi que era o número da Alice, eu não queria atender, mas precisava me despedir, já tinha tomando uma decisão, ia me mudar, voltar para Nova York.

-Fala – minha voz estava muito grogue.

-Por favor, não desliga.

-Por favor, Alice... – voltei a chorar.

-Bella não consigo escutar você chorando, por favor... – sua voz se quebrou.

-Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça de mim, porque você... – falei chorando – nunca sairá do meu coração, nunca.

-Bella – ela parecia chorar – deixa eu te ver.

-Não Alice, não – ia desligar quando ela chamou minha atenção.

-Eu vou e está decidido – desligou.

Joguei meu celular o mais longe possível fazendo a bateria sair.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH porque? – gritei e sai do banheiro, indo para minha cama, olhei para a janela e antes que eu pudesse fechar Alice já estava lá dentro, me abraçando.

Ela me sentou na cama me abraçando ainda, deixando eu chorar. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim.

-Ele está sofrendo – chorei mais ainda pensando nele.

-Vai passar, vai passar – disse tentando convencer a mim mesma.

-Você está fazendo a maior burada da sua vida e quando perceber o quanto idiota está sendo vai ser tarde demais, parece o Edward – lágrimas caíram ao escutar seu nome – no lua nova, ele foi idiota também.

-Se veio aqui para me fazer mudar de idéia, pode voltar para sua casa – levantei e ela me segurou.

-Eu vim para te fazer um último pedido – olhei para ela e ela estava realmente triste.

-Qual é? – ela sorriu um pouco, não causando efeito em mim.

-Vá à minha casa a última vez – não acredito que ela está me pedindo isso – para despedir de todos, eles te amam Bella, não pode fazer isso com eles.

-Não consigo – falei sem força.

-Consegue e eu vou te ajudar – ela me levantou e levantou meu rosto – se vista do jeito que você quiser e daqui a 30 minutos eu te busco, está bem?

-Você consegue tudo que quer não é? – ela sorriu, mas ainda estava triste.

-Eu sei que faz isso por amá-lo e por isso não podia escolher uma cunhada melhor do que você – quase cai, mas Alice me segurou – vá se arrumar meu bem que daqui a pouco eu volto.

Ela me abraçou e saiu pela janela, fui em direção ao banheiro precisava de um banho.


	19. Saudades

**(n/a: Música do capítulo ****I Miss You - Miley Cyrus, essa música é muuuito perfeita e deu certinho no capítulo )**

POV ALICE

Corri o mais rápido possível para casa, precisava pensar, bolar um plano. A Bella não podia ir embora, ela era minha irmãzinha e o grande amor da vida do Edward, ele já me ajudou tantas vezes e agora era minha vez.

Cheguei em casa e escutei televisão ligada, alguém arrumando a cozinha, devia Esme, mas eu procurava um som de música, como estava acostumada a escutar desde que Bella entrou em nossa vida, e eu não escutava nada. Procurei o cheiro do Edward e ele estava no seu quarto, entrei em casa e vi Jasper em pé sorrindo para mim.

-Meu amor eu preciso falar com Edward – ele assentiu e eu corri para o quarto do meu irmão. Entrei e ele estava sentando no seu sofá de couro olhando para a floresta da janela aberta.

-Eu fui vê-la – ele suspirou e eu me aproximei. Deixei meus pensamentos retornarem a todas as lembranças que tinha quando encontrei em seu quarto. Ele levantou rapidamente me olhando e depois caiu no chão. Corri ao seu lado o abraçando.

-Porque ela se foi? – ele parecia chorar.

-Edward meu irmão ela está sofrendo e muito – ele se afastou e olhou para mim suplicante.

-Me explique o motivo de sua partida Alice – ele colocou as mãos no rosto ajoelhado.

-Eu vou tentar explicar – ele voltou a me olhar – Ela sempre te amou, desde muito tempo, bem antes de você conhecê-la, por isso dela saber sobre todos nós, pelo livro – ele fez um careta – ela sabe de muita coisa e eu também, coisas que você nem pode imaginar. Bella tem medo de fazer você sofrer, ela te ama tanto Edward que prefere se matar a deixar você sofrer.

Ele se levantou e foi até a janela, depois se virou para mim.

-Será que ela não percebe que ficando longe de mim está me fazendo sofrer?

-Ela sabe disso, mas pensa que daqui um tempo você irá esquecer, porque não aconteceu nada ainda. A Bella sabe que nunca vai te esquecer, mas ela está disposta a pagar esse preço. Edward um dia você vai entender exatamente isso, a história se repete.

-Você sabe que quando diz essas coisas eu não entendo nem metade – ele suspirou – ainda não sei o que eu vou fazer.

-Não a deixa ir embora Edward, quando ela chegar da um jeito de ficar sozinha com ela – eu me aproximei – lute por ela Edward.

-Obrigada Alice – me abraçou.

-Irmãos são para isso – sorri sabendo que ele ia fazer de tudo para ela ficar, ele a amava.

POV BELLA

Tomei meu banho tentando ao máximo não pensar nele, deixando a água quente cair no meu corpo, mas era impossível. Eu sentia seu toque em mim ainda, seus lábios nos meus – lágrimas ainda caiam – porque o amor precisa doer tanto? Podia ser tudo perfeito, infelizmente não era.

Mais uma vez eu ia encontrá-lo, pela última vez, teria que ser forte, por ele. Meu sonho ia terminar hoje, por fim ia despedir dos Cullen e meus livros? Ia doar, porque sabia que a cada vez que eu o visse ia morrer mais uma vez, o que diria o Logan em uma hora dessa? "Bella você está biruta, vai dar seus livros? O amor da sua vida vai vim te morder" – chorei com esse pensamento, queria falar para meus amigos a verdade, porém não podia, ainda mais agora com os nômades na cidade, tinha que proteger aqueles que eu amava.

Edward Cullen, há algum tempo eu olhava seu nome em um livro e me imaginava sendo a Bella, agora eu era. Durou pouco, mas o importante é que tinha acontecido, eu tinha descoberto o amor e nunca ia esquecê-lo.

Acabei meu banho, vesti uma roupa qualquer e sentei na minha cama aguardando Alice, fechei meus olhos, cansada encostando minha cabeça no travesseiro, acabei pegando no sono.

_-Olá minha princesa – era Edward, vindo na minha direção. Aqueles olhos lindos me encaravam e sua boca tinha meu sorriso favorito._

_ -O que está fazendo aqui? – estávamos no meu quarto, eu sentada na cama e ele em pé na janela._

_ -Eu não agüento ficar longe de você – ele estendeu a mão e eu a peguei. Ele me puxou me fazendo dançar._

_ -Não temos uma música Edward – eu ri e ele também._

_ -Eu canto para você meu amor – ele se aproximou do meu ouvido cantando minha canção de ninar – sua música._

_ -Edward eu te amo nunca se esqueça – ele se afastou e olhou triste para mim._

_ -Volta para mim Bella, por favor – disse se afastando._

_ -Não vai – de repente ele sumiu._

-VOLTAAA – acordei gritando e chorando, olhei para os lados e Alice estava sentada na cama me olhando triste.

-Eu acabei de chegar, vamos? – levantei e fui para seu lado.

-Meus pais...

-Não se preocupe eu liguei para eles e falei para não te incomodarem até de noite, para você descansar – ela me deu a mão e eu a peguei.

Alice me colocou nas suas costas e correu comigo, o sol estava se pondo, era o crepúsculo. – suspirei – Ela correu pela floresta e não demorou muito até que chegamos na sua casa, quando desci de suas costas, não tinha passado mal, coisa que sempre pensei que ia acontecer caso fizesse uma viagem assim, deve ser de tanto ler, ou seja, me acostumei.

Parei na porta e ela abriu, meu coração parou, Edward estava bem trás da porta me olhando. Arrependi-me de vim, virei e antes de ir a qualquer lugar Alice me segurou.

-Você me prometeu – suspirei e enxuguei qualquer lágrima que tivesse caído, me virando.

O olhar do Edward era desesperado, triste e com... com... dor. Não era para eu ter vindo, não queria vê-lo assim. Alice me puxou passando por ele, senti um impulso de abraçá-lo, mas me controlei, vi Emmett que passou por mim sem falar nada.

-Desculpa por isso, mas ele está com raiva de você – Alice disse.

-Tudo bem, já imaginava isso – ele tinha razão.

-Venha, Esme quer te ver – fomos até a cozinha e quando Esme me viu correu para me abraçar.

-Querida, pensa bem...

-Mãe – Alice a repreendeu, uma nova lágrima caiu e eu não agüentei.

-Me perdoem, mas não consigo mais, espero que um dia me entendam - virei e sai correndo, antes de chegar à porta senti um braço envolvendo minha cintura e lábios se aproximarem do meu ouvido. Não precisa olhar para saber quem era.

-Não vai antes da gente conversar – ele disse me fazendo arrepiar.

* * *

N/A: OIIIEEE PIMPOLHAS, como vcs estão? Me perdoem demorar tanto a postar, mas estava com uns problemas do coração e não estava muito animada para postas s; Maaaaas como amo vocês, eu postei dois capítulos ;)

Respondendo reviews: _**Taty e Nanda Cullen** - e ai, gostou? *medodaresposta*. Eu amo vocês demais e nen me importo mais com pequenas e ridículas palavras de quem não tem o que fazer ¬¬ beejinhos ;*  
**mirian masen** - obrigada pelo elogio tbm querida, vcs são perfeitas SIIIIM o/ beejo ;*  
**Nanda Souza Cullen** - pode deixar que vou passar na fic de vcs ;) bejiinhos ;*  
**Miih...Cullen** - halo é simplesmente DIVINA, eu a escuto um vez por dia, sempre que acordo *---* vi como sou bozinha? postei dois capítulos, então me desculpa pelo suspense, ok? beejão ;*  
**adRii Marsters **- bienal foi mais que mara, perfeita, devia ter ido s; beejo ;*  
**Cris** - obrigada por todas suas visitas viu? beejões ;*  
**Lis swan** - gostou desse? beejo ;*  
**CahBigaiski **- eu ignoro agora esses comentários, só precisei comentar no post pq fiquei meio mal, mas depois com as reviews me ajudando eu simplesmente pensei: sou uma idiota, tenho quem goste da minha fic, então EBÁAÁÁ ;p vampiro diaries, tem série e só comprei pq vou começar a acompanhar, mas não gostei muito não s; o garoto da casa ao lado, não acabei mas to AMANDO. A mediadora, já me viciou e já vou comprar o segundo para ler o/ fico imaginando o jesse falando "mi hermosa" aiiii super perfeito, até parece o edward, não acha?house of night sou fã DOENTE, igual twilight, li até o primeiro capítulo do 6º livro *--------* não gosto da zoey x; beijo das sombras, ainda vou ler e depois comento ctg (: pode escrever bastante que gosto o/ beejo grande ;*  
**mary** - eu to ótima e vc? feriado foi mara obrigado. Obrigada por tudo, beejo ;*  
**vitoria pixel jett **- oiiiiiiiiieeeeee companheira de twitter UAHSUAHSUA' falo demais néh? x; eu to tentando te avisar por lá mas ta dando problema x; espero que goste dos capítulos, beejo ;*  
**thai **- UAHSUAHSU' espero que tenha gostado da continuação, beejo enorme ;*  
**Caroline Wilde** - DEEESCULPA, mas fins assim deixam a história mais interessante e com mais suspense, não acha? x; dei dois capítulos de presente, então desculpa? beejão ;*  
**Raffa '-'** - DEEEEESCULPA flor, quero que vc fique chateada non, ta? beejo ;*  
**Mimy Cullen** - triste demais não? eu chorei HORRORES x; já te add no twitter ;) beejo ;*  
**Nessa Clearwater** - vc prefere o seth ao edward? :O nunca ouvi isso UAHSUAHSUA' mas concordo o seth é muuuuuuito fofo e cara morria de rir dele, igual do jakelícia ;p beejo ;*  
**Juh_dreams** - AAAAAAAAAH gostou Best ?? tem muuuuuito mais por ai, coisas que vc nen imagina. Dica: vampiro novo na área MUAAAAMUAAAMUAA x; beejão amor ;*  
**Maira **- o beijo das sombras, ainda não lia mas pelo que TODO mundo me diz desse ser mara o/ a mediadora to viciada já, ainda mais pelo jesse _ mi hermosa AGUENTA CORAÇÃO UAHSUAHSUAHSU' to ctg ;p Eu gosto muuuuuito de criar fic e pode deixar que se eu gostar mesmo irei fazer uma, como to planejando fazer uma da a mediadora e house of night ( marcada), beejão ;*_

**SEJAM BOMZINHOS COMIGO e comentem nos dois capítulos? PLEEEEASE, quem sabe faço isso mais vezes e essa semana saio da escola mais cedo, depende de vocês o/**

BEEEEJÃO com sabor de chocolate ;*


	20. Lutando contra meu coração

**DEDICO esse capítulo a todos que me mandaram duas reviews. Vocês são uns amores: Caroline Wilde, adRii Marsters, mirian masen & Mimy Cullen.  
**

**(n/a: Minha sugestão de música no capítulo de hoje é _Listen To Your Heart -_** **Kelly Clarkson****_,_ fala praticamente tudo o que o Edward está sentindo )**

-Me... deixa... ir – minha voz saiu mais como um sussurro – tentei tirar suas mãos da minha cintura em vão.

-Você vai conversar comigo querendo ou não – ele me virou para ele, colando nossos corpos.

-Quem... vai... me obrigar? – falava como uma bêbada, e eu estava embriagada por sua presença.

-Eu vou – ele disse com um sorriso triste. Foi tudo muito de repente, ele me pegou e colocou em suas costas, muito rápido e correu comigo não sei para onde, mas não demorou a parar, comecei a tremer, ele era muito rápido, ao contrário da Alice.

-Me coloca no... chão – falei recuperando o fôlego e ele fez o que eu pedi, mas perdi meu equilíbrio quando coloquei meus pés no chão e ele me segurou, fazendo nossas bocas ficarem muito próximas, ele fechou os olhos e sorriu.

-Que saudade do seu cheiro – estava ficando desesperada, se não saísse daqui logo ia acabar cedendo e não podia fazer isso para o bem dele.

-ME SOLTA – gritei e o empurrei, ele cedeu e me deixou andar.

Virei para ver por onde eu ia, porém não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava. Olhei para Edward que tinha um sorriso bobo na cara.

-Quer tirar esse sorriso da cara? – falei irritada, precisava sair correndo daqui.

-Não da – ele riu se aproximando de mim.

-Fique onde estar – falei colocando minhas mãos para frente.

-Está com medo de ficar perto de mim Bella? – seu sorriso aumentou e se aproximou mais.

-Claro que não, eu só – o que ia falar? – quero ir embora.

-Mentira – ele voltou a ficar triste – você quer ir? – fiz sim com a cabeça – é só seguir essa trilha que você sai lá – ele apontou para o local atrás dele.

Comecei a andar em sua direção, mas ele segurou minha cintura, me puxando para perto de si.

-Eu não disse que ia deixar ir – seu sorriso voltou, ele colocou uma mão em meu rosto e se aproximou, sentia seu hálito delicioso fazer cócegas na minha língua – eu te amo - e ele se aproximou, antes de me beijar, virei o rosto o empurrando. Não sei onde tirei forças, mas tirei.

Ele me soltou e me olhou triste.

-Eu não posso Edward, não posso – sai correndo atrás da casa.

As lágrimas rolaram e rolaram, cheguei lá vi Alice me olhando triste, corri até ela e a abracei.

-Me leva para casa Alice – falei com dificuldade – por favor.

Ela me abraçou e me levou para o carro da Rose. Quando ela deu a partida, algo parou seu carro e vi Edward na frente do carro com uma mão no capô, olhei para as trancas e tratei logo de travar.

Em um instante Edward estava na minha porta com um sorriso maroto, olhei para Alice assustada, porém seu sorriso era o mesmo.

-Abra a porta Alice – Edward mandou.

-Não ouse a fazer isso – disse ameaçando-a.

-Desculpa Bellinha, mas se eu não abrir ele vai quebrar a porta da Rose e isso vai ser um problema – olhei para ela mais assustada e corri meus olhos para a trava que abriu, tentei fechá-las novamente tarde demais. Edward já tinha aberto a porta.

-Vai comigo por bem ou por mal? – ele estendeu a mão.

-Me deixa – continuei sentada.

-Por mal – ele falou rindo e me pegou no colo, correndo comigo. Fechei meus olhos assustada e me agarrei mais a ele, senti ele rindo e me dando um beijo na bochecha, nem me dei ao trabalho de abrir meus olhos para ver, estava com muito medo. Tinha passado um minuto? E ainda estávamos correndo.

Finalmente paramos e eu ainda estava no colo do meu deus, agarrada.

-Pode abrir os olhos meu amor – abri e o vi com um sorriso maravilhoso, tentei não sorrir mas foi em vão – que saudades desse sorriso – ele passou seus dedos na minha boca me fazendo fechar meus olhos novamente.

Ele me colocou no chão, mas ainda tinha os braços ao meu redor, me impedindo de sair correndo.

-Não faça disso uma tortura, por favor – ele falou, abri meus olhos e suspirei.

-Eu não posso – foi só o que consegui falar.

-O que você não pode?

-Não posso ficar aqui enquanto...

-Enquanto? – ele insistiu.

-Enquanto você sofre – ele riu um pouco.

-Alice tinha razão – fiz uma cara de confusa – ela me disse que você estava fazendo isso para me proteger de algo que estava escrito naquele livro, mas Bella – ele segurou meu rosto – tem uma coisa que você esqueceu.

-Que coisa?

-Que eu sofro mil vezes mais longe de você – fechei meus olhos suspirando – Bella? – abri meus olhos.

-Você não sabe as coisas horríveis que podem acontecer – eu disse.

-Eu quero enfrentá-las ao seu lado, com você – ele beijou minha bochecha indo para minha orelha, depois foi para o nariz e quando ia para minha boca ele falou – só me importa você – e nos beijamos.

Aquele beijo era urgente, mostrando a saudade que nós sentíamos um do outro. Ele me apertou em seu corpo fazendo a trilha da minha coluna por cima da blusa e eu bagunçando seus cabelos. Quando já estava sem respirar ele começou a beijar todo meu rosto fazendo um caminho até chegar a minha orelha, a beijando me fazendo tremer e ele rir.

-Quer ir agora? – eu ri ficando séria logo depois.

-Edward você tem certeza do que está escolhendo? – eu peguei seu rosto em minha mão fazendo-o fechar seus olhos – Eu te amo e não quero fazer mal para você e sua família.

-Meu amor – disse ainda de olhos fechados – todos lhe amam, ninguém quer você longe – ele me olhou – você já é da minha família.

-Eu só posso estar sonhando – abracei ele forte.

-Só se eu estiver sonhando também – ele riu – se for, eu não quero acordar.

-Edward... – ele me afastou e me olhou dentro dos olhos, esperando - Promete uma coisa para mim? – eu suspirei.

-Qualquer coisa.

-Promete que qualquer coisa que acontecer, você nunca vai se afastar de mim? – eu me abracei forte nele e depois voltei a olhá-lo – promete?

-Porque eu faria isso? – ele estava preocupado agora.

-Só me promete, por favor.

-Eu prometo meu amor, que sempre estarei ao seu lado – ele me olhou confuso – eu ainda não entendo...

-Não vamos pensar nisso agora está bem? – eu sorri – Alice deve estar nos esperando e eu preciso ligar para o Logan e para a Mia, não falei com eles desde ontem – suspirei e uma lágrima caiu nos meus olhos.

-Bella não chore, já passou – ele limpou meu rosto.

-Me perdoa meu amor, eu pensei que seria a forma certa de evitar seu sofrimento.

-Acabou – ele me abraçou – acabou.

-É o que eu espero – tinha muita coisa para acontecer e eu sabia disso.

-Você verá e vamos para casa – ele se afastou e me colocou em suas costas – se segura macaca-aranha – ri com isso e ele correu para sua casa.

-Edward eu acho... – falei quando ele me colocou no chão na porta da sua casa, quando pisei me senti enjoada e tudo ficou preto.

Escutei sua risada – Acho que você vai precisar se acostumar com isso – Edward falou me segurando.

-Isso vai ser difícil – falei voltando ao normal e me endireitando.

-Não vai ser não, você vai ver – disse com um sorriso enorme na boca e eu me aproximei.

-Eu amo seu sorriso – disse passando a mão pela sua boca – sempre quis falar isso.

Ele me puxou para perto dele e suspirou.

-Bella... – eu puxei seu rosto para o meu e o beijei.

-Pode largar minha irmã, quero ter uma conversa com ela – escutei Emmett falando, mas Edward continuou a me beijar fingindo que não tinha ninguem alí e eu não me importei.

-Edward Cullen, você terá a .... – escutei alguém engasgar e eu e Edward olhamos rapidamente, vi que era Alice e corri para seu lado.

-Alice o que acontenceu? – ela sorriu e me abraçou.

-Eu ia falar uma coisa que não podia – ela piscou para mim e eu ri – quer dizer que vai ficar aqui?

-Ela não resistiu aos encantos do Edward – olhei e vi que era Emmett que havia falado – claro que não, ele aprendeu comigo – todos riram menos Edward.

-Até parece – ele bufou e foi ao meu lado.

-Isabella Maire Hudgens se você fosse embora eu ia te trazer a força – Emmett disse sério e depois riu – desculpa por aquela hora, mas estava chateado com você.

-Não tem problema Emm – corri e o abraçei – ursinho lindo.

-ursinho? – ele me encarou e riu – essa é a Bellinha.

-Vocês já viram a cara dele? Não parece um ursinho? – todos riram até Rosalie.

-Tambem acho – ela sorriu para mim e eu devolvi. Alice piscou para mim.

-Agora deixa a minha Bella comigo - Edward disse me puxando para perto dele.

-Esse garoto é muito ciúmento – Emmett disse rindo – sem a Bella eu ia pensar que ele era gay...

-Emmett Cullen, pode ficar com essa boca fechada, se não vai se ver comigo – gritei para ele.

-Desculpa Bells, eu...

-É bom pensar antes de falar, vou te mostrar que ele não é gay – virei para o Edward e o beijei com urgência e ele me apertou em seu corpo.

-Já entendi, já entendi – Emmett falou e eu ri entre o beijo.

-Bom mesmo – falei abraçada ao Edward com a cabeça em seu peito. Ele me deu um beijo em minha cabeça.

-Estava pensando em uma coisa agora, a Bella tem o mesmo sobrenome que o Edward, Maire – Jasper disse.

-Nunca parei para pensar nisso – Edward disse rindo – fomos feitos um para o outro.

Eu sorri e me apertei mais a ele.

-Sempre.

-Eu vou vomitar – Emmett disse rindo. - Mudando de assunto, vamos jogar baseball?

-NÃO – gritei, mesmo sem precisar.

-O que foi meu amor? – Edward me olhou preocupado.

-Podemos fazer outra coisa, não quero sair daqui, prefiro que a gente fique aqui – olhei para Alice suplicante e ela me entendeu.

-Vamos entrar? Tenho alguns filmes aqui e a gente pode ver, agora em casais – Alice disse com os olhos brilhando. Lançei um olhar agradecida.

-Estava demorando – Emmett falou rolando os olhos e entrando na casa.

-Vamos amor – Edward disse pegando minha mão e me levando para sua casa.

Entrei na casa, Carlisle me deu um beijo na testa falando bem-vinda, Esme me abraçou dizendo está feliz por eu ter ficado e Edward, eu, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie sentamos no sofá.

-Alice se meus pais forem no meu quarto? – falei quando ela pegava alguns dvd da estante.

-Quem vê o futuro aqui sou eu – ela riu – não se preocupa, seu pai está com raiva do Edward, já que ele imagina que o Edward é o motivo de você está triste, já que escutou você gritando o nome dele quando dormia – corei e Edward apertou minha mão – e sua mãe falou para ele que você precisa ficar sozinha para pensar.

-Fique de olho – ela piscou e voltou a olhar para os dvd.

-Vamos ver Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo? – disse Alice com os olhos brilhando olhando para mim.

-Alice você é fã do Harry Potter? – essa era nova.

-Eu queria ter aqueles poderes, é muito legal poder voar em uma varinha, assim eu ia poder chegar em estilo em qualquer lugar – todos riram menos eu.

-Você está reclamando? E eu que sou uma humana? – bufei fazendo todos rirem.

-Você é especial Bella, esqueceu? – Alice falou e Edward olhou-a confuso.

-Você quis dizer especial para mim não é Alice? – eu ri e fui acompanhada por Alice – do que estão rindo?

-Uma longa história – Alice disse.

-Uma longa história – eu repiti e rimos mais.

-De novo essa história de crepúsculo não é? – Edward falou e eu fiquei séria, pensando no motivo que eu quase fui embora.

-Sim – falei sem vontade e olhei para Alice – vamos ver Harry Potter, e esse é de todos o que eu mais gosto – pisquei para Alice que riu.

Quando começou o filme, Edward me puxou para mais perto dele e eu me aconcheguei ao seu lado. Eu sempre gostei de Harry Potter, mas esse era o meu preferido porque parecia o Robert Pattinson que me lembrava o Edward Cullen, era a única forma de eu ficar mais próxima do meu amor, vendo ele nas telas. Agora eu podia vê-lo pessoalmente, olhei para Edward e o mesmo me olhou sorrindo depositando um beijo rápido em minha boca, voltei a olhar o filme e apreceu o Cedrico.

Alice que estava do meu lado me cutucou e rimos. Todos nos olharam confusos.

-O filme é lá – ela disse rindo e dando um beijo no Jasper.

O filme foi passando, os meninos não falavam nada e as meninas gritavam e eu chorava. Edward tirava as lágrimas do meu rosto rindo. No final quando o Cedrico morreu, nós três já estavamos no chão falando.

-Não morre Cedrico, por favor não morre – eu chorava e chorava, sempre acontecia isso nos filmes, ainda mais nesse quando um cara parecido com o meu amor morria.

Acabou o filme e a gente se levantou quietas ainda horrorizadas sentando no sofá.

-O que você viram nesse cara? – Emmett falou irritado olhando para Rosalie olhava para ele como se fosse o matar.

-Ele era perfeito, não podia ter morrido – Alice falou e Jasper se remexeu – eu te amo Jazz e ele é pura ficção – eu cai na risada.

-Do que está rindo? – Edward perguntou.

-Eu pensava isso de vocês e estão agora todos na minha frente – suspirei – ainda não acredito.

-Mudando de assunto – Emmett falou – aquele Credrico parecia muito com o Edward, não acham? – eu e Alice olhamos uma para outra e rimos.

-Vocês são malucas – Emmett continuou – e ainda não me responderam.

-Parece sim Emm – eu falei e Edward fez uma careta – eu te amo amor – disse depostando um beijo em seu nariz e ele riu.

-Eu tambem – de repente Edward olhou para Alice aflito.

Corri meus olhos para ela e ela tendo uma visão, quando seus olhos voltaram ao normal ela olhou para mim mostrando medo.

-O que você viu meu amor? – Jasper disse a abraçando.

Ela saiu do abraço e veio para meu lado.

-Bella fica calma - Edward falou.

-Não temos tempo – Alice falou – Bella vai acontecer, me perdoa.

-Alice me fala, o que houve? – coloquei as mãos em seu ombro exigindo uma explicação.

-Bella...

* * *

N/A: AMOOOOREEEES *----* meu pc ta de graça comigo, culpem ele, ok? UAHSUAHSUAS' toda a semana meu primo tem que arrumar - graças a Deus que tenho um primo técnico em informática ;p - mas então, quem gostou do capítulo levanta a mão o/ ELES VOLTARAM o/  
_Tirando algumas dúvidas:_ Eu não vou fazer todos os livros não, quer dizer não com todos os detalhes, somente as partes importantes e eu resumi ;) Não se preocupem a fic ta longe de acabar, muuuuitas coisas irão acontecer.

AMOREEEEES EU COMECEI A ESCREVER MEU LIVRO O/ estou tão feliz, bom não tem nome ainda, mas tenho todas as idéias na cabeça e 15 páginas do word *-----*'

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS: _**Nanda Souza Cullen** - Não chore mais, ok? Eles estão juntos novamente o/ respondi sua pergunta aquina N/a (: _

_**vitoria pixel jett** - a victória e o james foram na foram da festa sim e não foi visão. Eu tbm amo que me abraçem por trás, ainda mais sendo algum gato como o Edward *mata* _

_**Caroline Wilde** - AAAAH vc nen imagina eu escrevendo esse capítulo UAHSUAHSU' minha mãe nen riu x; Outro final com suspense UAHSAUSHAUS_

_**adRii Marsters** - poxa vida, mas não tem blema, todos os anos tem e um ano vc vem *--* _

_**mirian masen** - AAAAAH fico feliz de saber que se preocupa cmg, mas não tem ninguém mandando essas mensagens mais não, sabe pq? tem medo das minhas leitoras *MUUUAAMUAAA* AUHSUAHSAUSA'_

_**CahBigaiski **- vc gosta da miley? *----* eu amo as músicas dela, muita gente odeia x; nen me conta do final do terceiro livro do vampire diaries que to no primeiro ainda UAHSUAHSAUS' eu realmente não gostei dele x; eu amo todos os boys do house of night até gosto da afrodite UAUHSUAHSUA' beijo das sombras to AMANDO, eu to desde o começo pensando cara a rose combina com o demitri e EU LEIO: eles se beijando, nen dei um berro néh? IAJSIAJSAI' ainda bem que minha mae não ta em casa, tipo eu não terminei, mas to na parte que o demitri tira o cordão da rose - o da rosa - e ela se lembra da lissa e vão atrás dela o/ AAAAH hoje eu termino ele. Avalon High? eu tinha visto na bienal, mas tinha outros livros para comprar que como vc, tenho uma lista bem longa, mas me conta uma pouco sobre ele? *---* _

_**bgsmeinterfona -** eu comecei a ler sua reviews e pensei que não tinha gostado, quando terminei fiquei FELIZ *--* obrigada_

_**Raffa '-' -** tadinha da bella UAHSUASHAUSHUUAS' não fica triste com ela, ela pensou no edward - como ele pensou em lua nova, entende? x;_

_**Dany Cullen** - eles tão juntos o/ ficou feliz agora? *-------*_

_**Mimy Cullen** - pode deixar que eu consolo ele UAHSUAHSUAHSUA' eu tava querendo um alice néh? mas agora TODOS falam que eu sou a Alice, comofas? _

_**Gabytenorio -** EBÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ nova leitora, espero que continue gostando da minha fic viu? *------*_

_**thai -** desculpa, mas terminando assim dá mais suspense UAHSUAHSAUS' espero que goste desse _

_**SAMsamCullen** - OBRIGADA pelas duas reviews e por isso esse capítulo tem dedicatória, viu lem cima? ;) eu acho que o emm tbm teve razão, ela tava magoando todos néh? mas agora já estão todos bem._

_**Juh_dreams** - postadinho BEST QUERIDA. Tenho que te contar umas coisas UASHUAHSAUS' sobre meu edward ;)_

_**Maira **- obrigada_

* * *

GEEEEENTE, pimpolhas do meu coração. Hoje quero fazer um pedido *----* eu queria pedir _25 reviews_ para o próximo post, podem atender meu pedido? Assim que der 25 eu posto mais, ok? (**L**

**BEEEEEEEIJOS ;***


	21. As visitas

**DEDICO esse capítulo em especial para SAMsamCullen. Viuuuu flor? esse é só para você (L  
****  
**

* * *

_**No capítulo passado:**_

_-Bella fica calma - Edward falou._

_-Não temos tempo – Alice falou – Bella vai acontecer, me perdoa._

_-Alice me fala, o que houve? – coloquei as mãos em seu ombro exigindo uma explicação._

_-Bella..._

* * *

_**E hoje:**_

-Tem três vampiros vindo nos visitar – Edward quem me falou.

-Três vampiros? – minha mente foi logo para James, Laurent e... Victória, serrei meus dentes – preciso sair daqui rápido, eles não podem me ver Edward, não podem.

-Calma Bella, não vou deixar nada te acontecer, me ouviu? – disse me abraçando.

-Você não etende – olhei para Alice – Alice me tira daqui.

-Não temos tempo – ela me olhou triste – não será igual.

-Do que estão falando – Edward perguntou.

-Alice será igual, não vê? Não adianta a gente tentar mudar alguma coisa vai tudo acontecer.

-Eu já sinto o cheiro – Jasper falou.

-Edward – eu chamei e ele me olhou – eu te amo e sempre se lembre da promessa que me fez.

-Eu nunca vou embora – fechei meus olhos esperando que fosse verdade.

-Eles já estão aqui fora – Carlisle falou.

Edward me levantou colocando-se na minha frente, Carlisle abriu a porta dando passagem aos nômades. James olhou para Carlisle com um sorriso falso, Laurent também sorria mas diferente de James e Victória – tremi e Edward apertou minha mão – tinha um sorriso malígno.

-Carlisle, como está? – Laurent disse alegremente.

-Muito bem e você? – Carlisle não tinha um sorriso muito caloroso no rosto.

-Muito bem, acabamos de nos alimentar – ele sorriu olhando para seus companheiros – dizem olá James e Victória.

-Olá – disseram os dois juntos e aquela voz me fez tremer novamente, fazendo James olhar para onde eu estava e se aproximou. Edward chegou mais para frente rosnando.

-Uma humana? – James falou rindo – Vão dividir com a a gente?

-Ela é da familia, se afaste James – Carlisle falou já do lado do Edward.

-Se afaste James – falou Laurent repetindo as palavras de Carlisle.

James se afastou mas olhou para mim sorrindo. Me escondi atrás de Edward.

-Acho melhor você irem e não queremos que se alimentem na nossa área – disse Carlisle ríspido.

-Claro Carlisle, desculpe pelo acontecido – Laurent falou.

-Sim, mas peço que se retirem – Carlisle votou para a porta esperando que eles saissem. Victória já estava lá fora e James a acompanhou ainda sorrindo, Laurent antes de sair olhou para mim com repulsa, me encolhi.

Assim que Carlisle fechou a porta, Edward se virou para mim e me abraçou, me dando vários beijos na cabeça.

-Me perdoa por te colocar em perigo – disse ele puxando meu rosto para eu o olhar, lágrimas saíram.

-Não é culpa sua meu amor, por favor não diga isso – era o que eu não queria, que ele achasse que tudo fosse sua culpa.

-Shiiiii – disse me abraçando para me acalmar, mas eu ainda chorava.

Edward me levou para o sofá, me fazendo sentar.

-É melhor eu te levar para casa - eu acenti.

Ele me colocou em suas costas e eu fechei meus olhos, só abri quando senti que tinhamos parado.

-Já estamos em seu quarto – eu olhei e estava já na minha cama.

-Obrigada – disse tentando sorrir. Ele ficou quieto me olhando em pé – senta aqui do meu lado.

Ele se aproximou e se sentou, fechando seus olhos. Me aproximei e lhe dei um beijo rápido, começei a acariciar seu rosto e ele suspirou.

-Eu fiquei com tanto medo – ele falou.

-Eu tambem, mas vai acabar tudo bem – ele me abraçou.

-Ele pensou em te atacar alí mesmo – senti ele estremecer. Então ele ainda não pensou como no livro? Talvez podia ser mesmo diferente.

-Não quero pensar mais naquilo, por favor – beijei ele. Ele me segurou retribuindo o beijo e deitou em cima de mim, colocou a mão na minha cintura puxando para mais perto dele. Escutei o celular tocar e bufei quando ele estava beijando minha orelha, meu pescoço, o que eu tinha pensado mesmo?

Triiiimmmm Trimmmm.

Barulho irritante pensei. Como se ele tivesse lido meus pensamentos, Edward se afastou olhando para mim com ternura.

-Seu celular está tocando – ele riu e eu bufei.

-Tenho que jogar esse celular fora – ele riu mais e eu fui até o banheiro atrás da praga do celular.

Era o Logan, caramba ele sempre atrapalha.

-Você tem coisa melhor para fazer do que atrapalhar as pessoas? – falei com Logan.

-Nossa Bells, eu liguei preocupado e é assim que me trata? - escutei a risada do Edward – quem está ai?

-Ninguem Logan e desculpa, mas eu estava ocupada – senti as mãos do Edward na minha cintura me puxando para mais perto dele. Sorri.

-Como você está? – ele parecia preocupado. Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço.

-O que você disse? – estava perdendo o raciocínio.

-Bella quer parar de fazer o que está fazendo e prestar atenção em mim? – me virei olhando para Edward o empurrando. Ele olhou para mim malicioso e eu pisquei para ele que riu, voltando a se sentar na cama.

-Pronto Logan – ri.

-Como você está? – era isso que ele tinha perguntado.

-Estou muito bem e obrigada por ontem – suspirei – não sei o que eu teria feito sem você e a Mia em uma hora daquela.

-Não precisa agradecer amor, aquilo tinha a ver com o Edward não tinha? – ele falou o nome dele ríspido. Vi Edward me olhar triste.

-É muito complicado te explicar amorzinho, quero muito poder um dia te falar, mas não será hoje.

-Tem a ver com ele? – ele repitiu.

-Tem sim – escutei ele bufar – mas já está tudo bem e já resolvemos tudo – joguei um beijo para Edward que sorriu um pouco.

-Amanhã esse garoto vai ser ver comigo...

-Para com isso agora ouviu? Você não vai falar nada, eu te amo e obrigada por tudo, mas se preocupa com a sua namorada está bem? – ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

-Amanhã a gente conversa, te amo muito Bella – escutei ele rindo – nunca se esqueça disso pequena.

-Eu tambem maninho – sorri – sempre estarei na sua vida para te pertubar.

-Eu sei disso – nós rimos – até amanhã.

-Até – desligamos e eu corri para a cama.

-Já me livrei do chato – eu depositei um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Quer dizer que ele é seu amorzinho? – sua sobrancelha arqueou.

-Edward você sabe muito bem que...

-Ele é seu irmão – ele suspirou – eu sei e agradeço que ele sempre protegeu você.

-É ele sempre esteve comigo – sorri lembrando das atrapalhadas nossas – ele sempre foi verdadeiro comigo e sempre estave disposto a me ajudar, sem importar no que fosse.

-Eu sei – ele sorriu e me beijou.

Eu dormi com Edward cantando minha música em meus ouvidos, um sensação maravilhosa, quando acordei ele estava sentado no meu sofá olhando para minha estante de livros.

-Você realmente gosta de ler – ele sorriu para mim e se aproximou. Coloquei as mãos na frente para mantê-lo longe.

-Preciso de um tempo humano – ele riu e voltou para a cadeira.

Escovei meus dentes, tomei meu banho e me arrumei. Quando sai Edward estava na porta e sem me deixar respirar me puxou para perto de sí e me beijou.

-Eu preciso ir, vou trocar de roupa e venho te buscar está bem? – fiz sim com a cabeça, me deu um beijo de despedida e partiu.

Eu estava namorando Edward Cullen, quem poderia acreditar em mim? Ninguem – ri com o pensamentos – se eu colocasse isso na internet iam pensar que eu estou louca. Tambem não me importava nem um pouco as pessoas, só me sentia mal de mentir para o Logan e a Mia, porém tinha que protegê-los.

Desci as escadas e meus pais estavam na mesa me aguardando, por suas caras, estavam preocupados, descidi inventar alguma coisa.

-Desculpem pelo que aconteceu, é que eu tive uma briga com...

-Não precisa explicar nada querida, nós te entendemos – minha mãe disse com um sorriso – só quero saber se já resolveu tudo?

-Resolvi mãe – sorri para ela porém meu pai estava sério – tudo bem pai?

-Você está namorando o Stewart? – o que eu ia falar?

-Eu... – meu celular tocou e eu agradeci – tenho que atender, Alô?

-Quer ser minha namorada eternamente Bella? – eu fiquei de boca aberta.

-Eu... claro que quero – sorri e meu pai me olhou confuso, minha mãe sorria.

-Diga para seu pai que eu vou hoje na sua casa me apresentar, quando te buscar para ir na escola, te amo – ele desligou e eu ainda fiquei abobalhada quando colocava o celular na bolsa.

-Bells vai responder minha pergunta ou não? – ele parecia está ficando vermelho.

-Pai o Edward quer falar com você hoje – ele arregalou os olhos – ele vai vim me buscar para irmos na escola – expliquei.

-Então é sério não é?

-Para de ficar importunando minha filha Anthony – minha mãe falou se levantando para me dar um abraço.

-Obrigada mãe – falei baixinho só para ela me escutar e ela riu.

Escutei a campainha tocar, finalmente meu deus grego apareceu.

-Vou atender – corri e abri a porta com um sorriso enorme.

-Oi – ele disse pegando minha mão com meu sorriso torto.

-Isabella mande ele entrar – ele estava mesmo nervoso, Edward riu e piscou para mim.

Puxei ele para a cozinha, quando meu pai viu nós dois se levantou e andou até a gente, minha mãe andou rapidamente e abraçou o Edward.

-Não liga para esse chato aqui não – nós três rimos e meu pai bufou.

-Nós já nos conhecemos mas eu queria vim aqui hoje para me apresentar como namorado de sua filha – ele apertou minha mão.

-Ela chorava ontem por sua culpa – ele falou entre os dentes.

-Não foi culpa dele – falei largando da mão do Edward e indo para frente. Edward me segurou pelo ombro – Pai, você não quer minha felicidade?

-Eu...

-Não quer? – repiti.

-Claro que eu quero – falou com se aquilo fose óbvio.

-Então deixe eu e o Edward em paz, nada nem ninguem fará a gente ficar separados.

-Olha como você fala comigo moçinha – ele falou me ameaçando.

- Anthony, eles se amam então deixem eles serem felizes – minha mãe falou puxando meu pai para perto dela. Ele suspirou e pareceu se acalmar.

-Eu sei que o senhor tem medo da sua filha sofrer – Edward falou – mas eu a amo mais que minha vida e não vou permitir que ninguem a magoe muito menos eu.

Olhei para Edward e o mesmo me olhou, queria abraça-lo, beijá-lo. Ele era minha vida agora.

-Está bem, podem namorar – meu pai falou se sentando na cadeira – vão logo para a escola antes que se atrasem.

-Obrigada pai – corri até ele e lhe dei um beijo em sua bochecha e ele riu – te amo.

-Eu tambem minha filha – pisquei para minha mãe e sai com Edward para entrar no volvo.

No caminho fui contando minha história de vida, já que ele não precisava me contar nada, pois sabia de tudo. Chegamos na escola e vi Logan parado na porta da escola com Mia, ela parecia falar com ele, porém ele não parecia prestar atenção, parecia furioso.

-Ele quer me matar – Edward disse rindo.

-É melhor eu ir falar com ele sozinha Edward – olhei para os lados e não vi os carros dos Cullen – cadê seus irmãos?

-Eles foram caçar e eu tambem vou – ele sorriu envergonhado – vim apenas te trazer.

-Meu amor, não precisa ficar envergonhado – aproximei e lhe dei um selinho – um dia quem sabe eu não vou com você – falei escolhendo as palavras.

-Não – ele me olhou nervoso e assustado – você não sabe como é.

-Edward pode ter certeza sei mais que você pensa – ele arregalou os olhos e eu ri – Até mais, pode deixar que eu volto de carona com a Mia – lhe dei um beijo e sai do carro.

Me aproximei de Logan e Mia, ele me lançou um olhar que me deu medo, o que houve?

-Tudo bem com...

-Pode parando com essa coisinha de está tudo bem? – ele bufou.

-Bella não liga para ele não vamos entrar – Mia disse me puxando, mas Logan me segurou.

-Meu amor, pode ir para aula que eu quero ter uma conversa com a Isabella – bufei, ele sabia que não gostava que me chamasse daquele jeito.

-Está bem – ela me olhou triste e entrou na escola. Me virei e olhei para Logan irritado.

-O que você quer? Ontem estava tudo bem e hoje está assim?

-Vamos ir para o bosque ? Eu realmente preciso falar com você – ele me olhou implorando.

-Vai querer matar aula hoje é? – disse rindo.

-Por favor vamos? – ele ainda estava sério. Eu tambem não queria ir na aula todos os Cullen não estariam alí então não tinha importância.

Ele foi na frente e entramos no bosque logo atrás da escola, desde que começamos a estudar nessa escola, ou seja, quando tinhamos 4 anos, descobrimos esse bosque e sempre que queríamos matar aula íamos para lá. Andamos e andamos.

-Ahhh Logan eu estou cansada – parei apoiando minhas mãos no joelho.

-Está bom aqui – ele me olhou tentando sorrir.

-Então fala logo que agora quem está preocupada sou eu.

-Bella você ama o Stewart? – ele falou sério novamente.

-Amo Logan, ele é minha vida – falei suspirando.

-O que ele te fez aquele dia para você ficar como ficou? – sentei um um tronco que estava perto de mim e ele foi para meu lado.

-É muito complicado, eu não queria que ele sofresse, então escolhi me afastar.

-Porque ele ia sofrer? – ele não ia me deixar livre dessa não é?

-É complicado – ele segurou minha mão.

-Ontem eu tive um sonho, você pode rir – ele me olhou e eu estava séria então ele proseguiu – estavamos em uma floresta, o Edward apareceu do meio das árvores e mordeu você, no pescoço, como seus vampiros Bella.

-Foi um sonho Logan – se ele fosse mais esperto ia descobrir, tinha que tentar mudar o rumo da conversa – você deve ter ficado imprecionado com o nome dele e lembrou do crepúsculo, mas...

-Eu sei que eles são diferentes Bella, não sou burro – olhei para ele assustada e ele riu.

-Eu li todos seus livros e cara – ele respirou fundo – aconteceu umas coisas iguais com você, nunca os vi comer, são brancos demais e uma vez quando toquei o ombro do Emmett ele estava frio.

-Logan eu...

-Não precisa falar nada, só estou com medo – abraçei ele.

-Eles não faram nada com você.

-Não estou com medo por mim e sim por você – ele se afastou para olhar para mim – você quase foi atropelada e Bella tem aquele vampiro, o James...

-Não quero falar nisso – levantei e o vi.

* * *

**N/A:** NÃÃÃÃÃO me matem please, eu sei que estou com mania de terminar os capítulos desse jeito e eu odeio quando leio fiz e termina assim, mas pensem cmg são fic's assim que deixam a gente com gostinho de quero mais e gostaria muito que vcs ficassem com esse gostinho *-*

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:** _**CahBigaiski **- o que é cliffs? x; Eu amo falar sobre livro o/ UAHSUAHSUAHSUA' vc caiu? morri aqui. Mas cara fiquei pé da vida com o Demitri por ele ter mentido daquele jeito, já baixei o segundo e começo a ler hoje mesmo (: gamei nesse Avalon High, vou ler depois. hihi. quero ver é a série vampire diaries, começa dia 22 acho na minha tv o/ beejo flor ;*_

_**Miih...Cullen** - não me abandone de novo, ok? AMOOO suas reviews *--* aaah falta um marco muuuuito importante na minha fic e no próximo capítulo vai começar isso ;) bejõoes ;*_

_**mirian masen** - fica calma que logo suas perguntas vão ser respondidas. Beejinhos ;*_

_**Maira** - próximo capítulo acho que vc vai gostar o/ fica calma que ainda preciso de vc aqui UAHSAUSUHAS' Eu chorei horrores quando o cedrico morreu e precisava colocar isso aqui UAHSUAHSAU ainda mais que imaginei a cena da alice chorando UAHSAUSHAUS ;p beejos amor ;*_

_**vitoria pixel jett** - EDWARDMEABRAÇAPORTRAS,OI? aushaushaus' morri de rir aqui ;p são os nômades o/ beejo ;*_

_**thai** - DEEEEESCULPA, mas não morre ok hihi beejo ;*_

_**Caroline Wilde** - gostou? *--------* sempre fico nervosa quando posto x; beejões ;*_

_**Gabytenorio **- jura? OWWWN obrigada. beejinhos ;*_

_**Mimy Cullen** - acredita que minha amiga falou assim: raíssa o edward é o cedrico? MATA COM A FACA DA COZINHA ¬ UAHSUAHSAU' espero que goste o/ beejocas ;*_

_**Juh_dreams** - eu imaginei essa cena de verdade UASHAUSHAUS imagino emmett rindo do edward morrendo no filme. Alice chorando UAHSUAHSAUS' já comecei a rir ;p MIIIIIIGAAAA UASHAUHSUA' beejo amor ;*_

_**SAMsamCullen -** ME PERDOA x; mas esse capítulo é só seu viu? *----* fica forte pq o próximo capítulo é fogo AUSHAUSUHAUS' beejo flor ;*_

_**bgsmeinterfona** - prontinho *--* beeeejinhos ;*_

_**Niih Cullen** - vc acertou são os nômades o/ beejo ;* _

_**Nanda Souza Cullen** - aiiiiin fica calma não precisa ficar assim, ok? estou postando. Beejo ;*_

_**adRii Marsters** - que bom *-* tomara que goste desse tbm o/ beejo ;*_

_

* * *

_

**_Próximo capítulo:_**

_-Saia de perto dela – Logan falou ríspido..._

_-Bella? – escutei um grito de uma voz conhecida..._

_Aquele sentimento de culpa, de egoismo, de tristeza me consumiu._

_-O que houve com ele? – fechei meus olhos e começei a chorar._

_

* * *

_

VIIIRAM, como sou boazinha? Mesmo eu estando muuuito triste com vocês dei esse pequeno trecho do próximo capítulo. Triste pq me deram POUCAS reviews s;  
Segunda e terça não tenho aula, então se tiver 20 comentários posto terça, ou então posto só domingo que vem x;  
Beeeeijinhos ;*


	22. Grandes mudanças

**(n/a: Para mim nesse capítulo o Logan mostra o quanto ama a Bells e a música perfeita para ele é ****You've Got A Friend - James Taylor, eu chorei escutando a música, a tradução é LIIINDA, falando exatamente sobre meu capítulo ;)**

Na mesma hora dei alguns passos para trás com a boca aberta, ele pulou das árvores e parou a poucos centímetros de mim, senti as mãos do Logan na minha cintura me puxando para trás devagar. EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD, CADÊ VOCÊ? Gritava em pensamento.

Ele se aproximava com um sorriso cada vez maior.

-Olá querida, já está traindo o seu namoradinho? – ele se aproximou mais de mim, mesmo eu tentando mandar meu corpo correr eu não conseguia, não sentia meus músculos.

-Saia de perto dela – Logan falou ríspido e tentou ir para minha frente, mas eu não deixei.

-Que lindo isso, muito cavalheiro da sua parte humano – quando ele disse humano senti as mãos do Logan apertando minha cintura mais, soltei um gêmido de dor e escutei a risada da nossa visita.

-O que faz aqui James? – juntei minha força e falei.

-Digamos que eu vim terminar o que não consegui antes – ele soltou um risada estrondosa e sumiu.

Logan me abraçou me protegendo e falou no meu ouvido.

-Vou te proteger pequena – minhas lágrimas vieram, não podia deixar nada acontecer com ele. Cada vez que eu tentava mudar o futuro, pior ele ficava.

-Edward? Onde você está Edward? – escutei James imitar a voz de uma mulher, me apertei no abraço do Logan.

-Me perdoa meu irmão, não queria você envolvido nisso – minhas lágrimas rolavam.

-Eu dou minha vida para proteger você e a Mia, vocês são minha alma, meu tudo – senti ele beijar minha cabeça.

Olhei para o alto e James pulou do nosso lado.

-James é a mim que você quer, deixe-o ir. Você terá seu joguinho – ele abriu os olhos espantado mas sorriu.

-Você é uma menina inteligente, daria uma ótima vampira – ele sorriu - mais não posso deixar seu irmão ir pois será mais uma peça no meu jogo.

James tirou sua câmera do bolso e começou a mirar para nós dois. Logan foi para minha frente, colocando seus braços para trás me protegendo.

-Sabem de uma coisa? Estou cansado, quem será o primeiro? A humana que conquistou o coração parado de um vampiro ou o amigo apaixonado? – ele sorriu e apontou para mim.

Ele pulou e Logan me empurou para longe, fazendo eu bater as costas no tronco de uma árvore me fazendo arfar, olhei desesperada e vi James mordendo o pescoço do Logan. Logan gritava de dor e eu chorava.

-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO – corri até eles e fui arremeçada novamente, porém dessa vez mais longe e não conseguia ver nada direito, estava tudo embassado. A dor era enorme mas queria saber do Logan, ele ia morrer por minha culpa.

-Bella? – escutei um grito de uma voz conhecida, era Edward. Senti suas mãos em mim.

-Logan... – foi o que eu conseguia falar.

-Calma meu amor, os outros estão ajudando-o – ele me pegou no colo – vamos cuidar de vocês.

Aquele sentimento de culpa, de egoismo, de tristeza me consumiu. Eu tinha matado meu amigo, meu irmão, uma parte de mim doia. Se eu não tivesse tentado mudar as coisas, tudo seria como no livro, sem a morte do Logan.

Adormeci...

Minha cabeça latejava, e começei a escutar alguma coisa apitando. Abri meus olhos vagarosamente e a luz do ambiente me segou. Minha mãe estava comigo, olhei em volta e me vi deitada numa cama de hospital.

-O que houve? – perguntei me lembrando das ultimas coisas que tinha visto, lágrimas voltaram a preencher meus olhos.

-Sinto muito querida – ele me olhava triste e acariciou meu rosto – você foi para o bosque atrás da sua escola com Logan – ao escutar seu nome senti um aperto no peito – e foram atacados por algum animal, devem ter sido ursos. Edward encontrou você deitada no chão – O que ursos estariam fazendo em Londres?

-Logan? – minha voz saiu em um sussuro.

-Não sabemos dele – chorei, minha mãe me abraçou e ficou falando sinto muito, sinto muito repetidas vezes.

-Onde está o Edward? – precisava falar com ele, onde Logan estava? Quero o Logan – onde ele está mãe? – falei tentando levantar dalí e ela me impediu.

-Precisava ficar aqui e o Edward está dormindo alí – ela apontou para uns bancos dentro da sala e o vi fingindo dormir.

-Mãe chame a Mia para mim? – ela me olhou confusa, eu precisa tirar ela dalí.

-Já volto meu amor – ela me deu um beijo na testa e foi embora.

Edward abriu os olhos e eles estavam angustiados, ele se aproximou pegando na minha mão.

-O que houve com ele? – fechei meus olhos e começei a chorar. Senti Edward me dando um beijo na testa.

-Ele... – abri meus olhos o fritando – ele foi transformado.

Minha garganta deu um nó, ele tinha o que? Não podia ser possível.

-Bella? – ele me chamou preocupado.

-O que você disse? – eu escutei mal, só podia.

-Logan é um vampiro – ele disse devagar e calmo.

Voltei a chorar e Edward me abraçou.

-Carlisle tentou sugar o veneno em vão, Logan está adormecido ainda, tem dois dias que ele foi mordido.

-Eu estou desacordada a dois dias?

-Sim e me perdoa meu amor, por ter te deixado sozinha eu...

-Edward não faça isso por favor – disse fechando os olhos para impedir que chorasse, em vão.

-Não chora meu amor, não aguento te ver assim – disse enxugando-as.

-Eu preciso ver o Logan, foi tudo minha culpa.

-Não foi sua culpa e assim que sair daqui eu te levo para vê-lo, não se preocupe ele está bem na minha casa.

-E os pais dele? E a Mia – coloquei as mãos no rosto.

-Bella não fale mais nada – não entendi.

-O que? A Mia vai sofrer demais Edward, ela não pode saber que o namorado dela...

-Bella – Edward tampou minha boca e eu o olhei confusa, porém segui seu olhar que estava em... Mia.

-O que eu não posso saber?

Mia estava com uma olheira muito funda e vi uma lágrima caindo em seus olhos. Eu já não tinha controle do meu canal lagrimal, com certeza já estava chorando. Agora que minha melhor amiga tinha conquistado o cara dos sonhos dela, eu tirei ele da pior forma possível.

Senti Edward me dando a mão por baixo da coberta e apertando minha mão. Mia se aproximou e sentou na cadeira ao lado da minha cama.

-Bells o que eu não posso saber? – ela repitiu e não consegui mais olhar para seus olhos, era muita culpa.

-Me perdoa... – minha voz falhou.

-Minha amiga eu... – ela someçou a soluçar eu me ajeitei e a abraçei . Nós duas tentavamos nos consolar.

-Foi tudo minha culpa, não podia...

-Cala a boca – olhei boquiaberta para Mia, ela nunca foi de ser rude com alguem assim antes. Ela me olhou tentando esbosar um sorriso – viu só o que me fez fazer? Mandar alguem calar a boca – ela respirou fundo – Bella não foi sua culpa, vocês só estavam no lugar errado na hora errada.

-Mia tem razão – Edward concordou.

-Vocês não me entendem – bufei.

-É melhor ficar quieta ok? – ela pegou na minha mão e apertou – não sei o que eu faria sem você numa hora dessa.

-Eu...

-Não fala nada, apenas melhore rápido – ela se levantou e eu segurei sua mão.

-Eu vou dar um jeito nisso – ela me olhou assustada.

-Eu... preciso ir – ela apertou minha mão e a soltou indo para a porta. Ela se virou olhou para Edward depois para mim e suspirou.

-Ahhh Edward – ele me abraçou – será que o Logan vai ser um recém-nascido e vai está muito sedendo a ponto de não poder voltar a rotina normal?

-Como é que você sabe sobre recém-nascido? – ele suspirou - esse livro fala mesmo muita coisa, mas sim Bells é bem provávio que ele não possa andar entre humanos por um bom tempo.

Suspirei, tudo minha culpa.

Eu só receberia alta no dia seguinte, minha mãe tentou todos os argumentos para Edward ir para casa descansar mas ele lhe assegurou que só sairia do hospital comigo do lado. Lilian como a típica rômantica não parava de falar comigo que eu havia escolhido um ótimo namorado e me fez prometer que nunca ia deixá-lo escapar, Edward ficava cada vez mais feliz de saber que a sogra já o amava como filho. Meu pai era o contrário, sempre chamava o Edward de meu namorado ou Stewart, quando ele estava por perto fingia que ele era um fantasma.

Meu pai ficou emburrado com minha mãe quando ela falou que Edward ficaria no meu quarto até minha saída, achou que eu estava namorando cedo – de acordo com ele – por culpa da minha mãe.

-Acho que você tem uma visita - Edward falou. Já estava de noite e minha mãe arrastou meu pai para casa falando que Edward podia muito bem cuidar de mim, ele foi contra sua vontade. O meu amor não saia um minuto se quer do meu lado e não estava cansada, então em plena 2 horas da manhã eu estava acordada.

-Quem... – antes de eu terminar de falar, vi Alice entrando pela janela e indo para meu lado com um sorriso feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

-Oi cunhadinha – eu sorri, ela sempre me trazia alegria. Ela olhou para Edward e senti as mãos dele afroxar na minha.

-Edward? – ele não falou nada ainda olhava para Alice – Alice?

-Desculpa Bellinha, mas precisava falar das novidades para Edward – ela sorriu.

-É sobre o Logan? – ela olhou para Edward – Me falem logo, eu quero saber, eu preciso saber – voltei a chorar.

-Calma meu amor – Edward beijou minha testa – temos boas notícias.

-Qual é? – consegui sorrir e Edward me acompanhou.

-Logan acordou - eu quase cai na cama, mas fui empedida pelas mãos do Edward – vai deixar eu contar ou vai ficar dando ataques?

-Desculpa Alice – meu rosto corou, escutei a risada dos dois.

-Continuando, ele acordou e a primeira coisa que fez quando abriu os olhos foi perguntar por você, eu disse que você estava bem e Carlisle explicou sobre o que ele havia se transformado. Ele aceitou rapidamente mas ainda perguntava por você, dizendo que queria te ver e perguntou pela Mia tambem. Eu falei que ia vim te visitar para saber como você e a Mia estavam, mas que antes ele devia caçar, ele na hora fechou os olhos e Jasper ficou assustado, quando ele nos disse o que tinha acontecido, descobrimos que seu amigo tem um dom – Alice sorriu.

-Dom? Você está brincando não é? – bem típico dele, sempre se dando bem – que dom?

-Ele tem autrocontrole – ela piscou para mim. Esse era um dos poderes que eu ia ter daqui um tempo, então... – ele tem uma ligação muito forte com você Bells.

-O que isso tem haver Alice? – Edward perguntou confuso.

-Isso é entre eu e a Bella – ela caminhou até mim – ele estava com sede e quando fechou os olhos ele se acalmou e não pensou mais nisso, de acordo com o Jasper. Ele abriu os olhos e falou decidido, " Alice vai ver como as meninas estão por favor, e eu não vou caçar até você voltar".

-Então volta logo e diz que estavamos bem – falei desperada, ele estava sofrendo. Com dom ou sem dom ele estava com sede.

-Estou indo e Bells – eu olhou para ela – você me deu um susto.

-Desculpa – ela sorriu e sumiu na noite.

-É melhor você dormir amor – Edward disse me dando um beijo de boa noite.

-Até daqui a pouco – ele sorriu e eu fechei meus olhos.

Eu sonhei com o rosto do Logan, não lembro exatamente o que, mas ele estava feliz.

Abri meus olhos e Edward estava sentado do mesmo jeito de antes de ter dormido com um sorriso contagiante.

-Que sorriso lindo – acabei sorrindo tambem – algo de bom aconteceu?

-Sim – ele acariciou meu rosto e eu fechei meus olhos com seu toque – você vai sair daqui.

Abri meus olhos sorrindo, era bom ele está ao meu lado. Logan, vampiro, realmente não era minha vez de virar uma, ele teve um sorte, como sempre.

-Bella? – ele me olhava preocupado.

-Só estava pensando na sorte que o Logan sempre teve, é impossível – eu ri e Edward me acompanhou.

Minha mãe entrou no quarto e pediu para que o Edward saisse para eu me trocar. Ela me ajudou a me arrumar com uma cara muito triste, com certeza por Logan. Será que? É isso Bella, você é uma burra de não ter pensado isso antes, se ele tem o poder de controlar como eu terei então o Logan pode voltar a rotina normal sem machucar ninguem, sorri com o pensamento.

-Posso saber o motivo do sorriso querida? – minha mãe perguntou quando ela pegava minha mala. Fui para a porta ainda mancando, tinha machucado minha perna, mas nada grave.

-Eu sinto que vai dar tudo certo – sorri. Sai e encontrei o Edward encostado na parede, quando ele me viu me puxou para abraça-lo, me dando um selinho.

-Senti falta disso – ele disse. Eu sorri e beijei-o.

-Bella você acabou de sair do hospital e não quer que seu pai veja os dois se beijando e tenha um ataque do coração não é? – olhei e vi minha mãe rindo. Encostei minha cabeça no peito do Edward e o abraçei.

-É culpa dele – senti ele rindo.

-Bella, para de colocar culpa no seu namorado – ela falou brava e eu começei a ri. Senti uma dor na barriga.

-Você está bem? – Edward perguntou.

-Agora é culpa dela – apontei para minha mãe e os dois riram – é o Edward que é seu filho Lilian?

Nós três rimos e fomos para minha casa, chegando lá Edward me pegou no colo e me colocou deitada na cama me dando um beijo na testa.

-Essa noite eu não virei – ele disse quando minha mãe foi ao seu quarto pegar meu remédio para dor.

-Porque? – fiz beicinho e ele me beijou.

-Não faça isso novamente que eu não aguento – eu ri e esperei minha resposta – você verá.

-Eu quero você comigo – cruzei os braços e ele riu.

-Você gostará da surpresa – o que ele queria dizer com isso?

-Está bem – bocejei.

-Eu devia ter deixado você dormi noite passada – ele sentou do meu lado e minha mãe chegou, quando viu a gente abriu um sorriso enorme na boca e voltou para onde tinha vindo.

-Ela realmente gosta de você – bocejei mais uma vez.

-Ela é uma ótima pessoa e fico feliz dela me considerá um bom namorado para você – sorri e o abracei – te amo amor.

-Eu tambem – ele me deu um selinho e eu segurei seus cabelos. Edward tirou minhas mãos me soltando facilmente – é melhor eu ir embora, você precisa descansar.

Ele se levantou e antes de sair pela porta olhou para mim sorrindo.

Eu sorri, eu tinha o melhor namorado do mundo. Adormeci.

Acordei sentindo um toque frio mas aquele cheiro não era do Edward, era... Quando levantei abrindo meus olhos de me deparei com a minha surpresa.

* * *

**N/A¹:** Eu sei. Eu sei. Toda a vez que eu termino um capítulo, eu termino com cliff - a _CahBigaiski_ que me falou disse, obrigada amor_ -_ mas amores me deêm uma folga, pois eu estou fazendo os capítulos maiores. Esse capítulo de hoje ia ser dividido em duas partes x;

Amores, hoje vai ficar muito difícil responder as reviews, se eu respondesse ia só postar fim de semana que vem e sei que vcs não querem isso. Prometo responder na próxima. OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS, amei todas. Vocês são uns amores.

_

* * *

_

**_Próximo capítulo:_**

-Bella... – ele sentou do meu lado e eu me afastei.

(...)

-Eu tive uma idéia – sorri e ele se virou me olhando descrente.

-Qual é?

_

* * *

_

**AMOOOOOOOORES, não se esqueçam das minha reviews, ok? *------*  
Beeejos ;***


	23. Meu irmão vampiro

**N/A:**_ Capítulo dedicado_ com muuuito carinho a **X Sweet Cullenzinha.** Muuuuito obrigada querida a TODAAS as reviews, fico MEEEGA feliz de ter leitoras como vocês :)

* * *

Se eu não soubesse que eu tinha ossos na minha boca, ia jurar que minha boca tinha caído do chão.

-Vai continuar babando com minha beleza vai? – tinha que jogar piadas numa hora dessa?

Ainda não conseguia falar nada estava imprecionada demais para formular alguma frase ou palavra. Eu não conseguia ver direito, virei e acendi a luz, me arrependendo. Ele estava branco demais, lindo demais e com os olhos estranhos, não estava totalmente vermelho, tinha alguns fios dourados ou marrom , então ele já tinha se alimentado.

-Isso está me irritando Bells – cai na cama e começei a chorar. Senti ele sentando ao meu lado afagando meus cabelos.

-Me perdoa... – ele tampou minha boca.

-Bells da minha vida eu não estou te culpando de nada, pelo contrário – olhei para ele e ele sorria.

-Como assim? – falei fungando e ele limpou minhas lágrimas.

-Eu não sabia que ser vampiro era tão divertido e olha para mim – ele se levantou e deu uma volta me fazendo rir – estou mais bonito que o Brad Pitt.

-Ahhhh Logan – corri até ele e o abracei – fiquei com tanto medo.

-Eu fiquei tambem quando pensei que você podia morrer – ele me apertou beijando meus cabelos – se algo tivesse acontecido com você, nunca iria me perdoar.

-Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo - olhei para ele e ele ria – o que foi?

-Tem como alguem não me amar? – dei um tapa nele e eu senti a dor, ele caiu na risada – adorei isso, você me bate e você sente a dor.

-Você é um idiota sabia? – bufei e voltei para minha cama.

-Bella... – ele sentou do meu lado e eu me afastei.

-Logan porque você consegue tudo que quer? – ele ergeu a sobrancelha – nessa hora era eu para ser a vampira, EUUUUUUU – gritei e ele tampou minha boca.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo – ele agora estava triste.

-Não vem dar uma de Edward agora – bufei novamente.

-Pequena, não era para acontecer, se você não se transformou agora é porque tem muita coisa pela frente. Você melhor do que ninguem sabe disso – suspirei. Isso era verdade, se eu me transformasse agora não poderia ter minha filha, meu bebê.

-Pode até ser, mas Logan... – voltei a chorar.

-Você é bipolar? – dessa eu tive que rir – você estava triste, depois alegre, agora pouco com raiva e voltou a ficar triste? Precisa de um médico – nós rimos.

-Logan como será daqui para frente ? – suspirei – Eu realmente acabei com a sua vida.

-Nunca mais diga isso – disse ele com suas mãos segurando meu rosto.

-A é? – me levantei e olhei bem dentro dos seus olhos – me explica como você vai aparecer para seus pais e para Mia?

Parecia que ele tinha levado um soco na barriga pois muxou e virou-se para a janela, ficamos um bom tempo sem silêncio.

-Não vou voltar – ele falou como se chorasse e ainda olhava para a janela. Me aproximei e o abracei pelas costas.

-Eu tive uma idéia – sorri e ele se virou me olhando descrente.

-Qual é?

-Logan, a Alice disse que você tem um poder não é? – ele agora sorria.

-Até nisso a gente é parecido Bells, o meu poder é parecido com um dos seus...

-Deixa eu terminar – ele não falou nada então prosegui – se você pode mesmo se controlar em relação a sentir sede eu acho que você pode voltar a rotina normal, perto dos humanos – ele tinha um sorriso gigante na boca, pelo visto ele sabia que eu estava certa.

-Você é muito inteligente e Bells tem algo que você ainda não sabe – ele piscou e sentou na minha cama, e eu sentei ao seu lado.

-Sobre seu poder? – ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-O meu poder não é exatamente autrocontrole, eu posso fazer as pessoas ao meu redor sentir qualquer tipo de sentimento e posso sentir qual a pessoa sente – minha boca abriu.

-Como... é... que... é? – eu respirei fundo e ele riu – como assim "eu posso fazer as pessoas ao meu redor sentir qualquer tipo de sentimento"?

-É isso mesmo que você entendeu – ele riu – descobri isso quando eu vi o Edward, ele estava muito feliz com algo que tinha acontecido e como eu sabia que ele estava com você, acabei fazendo a ligação – ele respirou fundo – comecei a sentir uma onda de amor, algo que nunca senti antes, mas ela vinha do Edward. Eu fiquei feliz por ver que ele te amava, porém uma onda de raiva tomou conta do meu corpo e quis que ela fosse transmitida para ele. De uma hora para outra ele começou a quebrar alguns vasos ao redor, me fuzialando, o Emmett começou a rir falando que ele tinha pirado e eu o acompanhei, a raiva passou na hora e eu e o Edward percebemos o que eu tinha acabado de fazer, decobrindo meu poder.

-Seu idiota, você podia ter causado algum acidente. Será que você não vê que esse tipo de poder não é brincadeira – suspirei - Logan você pode fazer uma pessoa sentir raiva, uma raiva que pode fazê-la machucar alguem ou algo pior.

-Eu sei Bells, mas na hora não consegui controlar – ele segurou minha mão - Carlisle me falou praticamente a mesma coisa que você e eu entendi. E a propósito, eu gostei o Emmett.

-Quem não gosta dele? – nós rimos.

-Você ama mesmo ele não é? – sabia muito bem de quem ele falava.

-Não imagina como – suspirei – você sabe de tudo o que vai acontecer comigo, já que leu os livros.

-É isso que estou preocupado, quando eu fiquei irritado naquela hora foi porque eu me lembrei de quando o Edward foi embora – eu abaixei minha cabeça e ele a levantou – não quero que você sofra Bells.

-Isso terá que acontecer, já me decidi, não vou tentar mudar nada. A última coisa que tente mudar ficou pior.

-Alice me explicou que não podemos falar nada do livro para os Cullen, não é atoa que o Edward não percebeu o motivo da minha irritação naquela hora.

-Eu ainda não entendo como as pessoas ainda não perceberam eles, será que eu sou a única fã desse mundo? – nós rimos.

-Esqueceu que eu percebi tambem – ele piscou para mim – talvez era para apenas, você descobrir, por ser sua história e como eu estava envolvido...

-Pode ser – suspirei – que bom que você está aqui e Logan...

-Não precisa agradecer pequena, eu sei o quanto eu sou perfeito, maravilhoso, um ótimo irmão, inteligente, engraçado...

-Cala boca seu idiota – ele me abraçou – eu tambem te amo.

-Que bom que você está bem – eu sai do seu abraço e olhei dentro dos seus olhos.

-Muito obrigada – sorri sinceramente.

-De nada meu anjo.

-Logan, como você vai fazer com a Mia? – ele virou o rosto e encarou meu sofá.

-Não sei, e se ela não me querer? – puxei seu rosto para poder ver seus olhos, que estavam tristes.

-Ela te ama seu bobo, como não vai te querer – acariciei seu rosto – tenho certeza que para ela não importa se você é vampiro ou humano, além do mais, vai ser dois casais estranhos agora – ele não conseguiu deixar de rir.

-Obrigada Bells – ele me abraçou.

-Eu te devo essa e muitas outras – ele riu ainda no abraço.

-Vou cobrar e falando nisso – ele segurou minha cintura me olhando com uma cara de ciumento – não quero você sendo como a Bella não.

-Como é?

-Ela dava muito em cima do Edward – eu comecei a rir – onde está a graça?

-Ela não dava em cima do Edward, ela só demostrava o amor que ela sentia por ele.

-Não vou falar mais nada e já está avisada moçinha – ele falou como meu pai.

-Como anda a vida de vampiro? – seus olhos ficaram de uma hora para outra exitados.

-Maravilhosa, nossa Bells, não sabe o quanto é divertido ser um vampiro, além da beleza – eu bufei – tem tambem a velocidade, eu apostei uma corrida com o Emmett já que estavamos nos dando muito bem e caramba, sem explicação.

-O Emmett encontrou um companheiro para as suas loucuras – começamos a rir.

Logan ficou me contando sobre suas experiências vampirísticas e os desafios que Emmett faziam para ele, todas as lutas Logan ganhava por ser um recém-nascido porém Emmett não ligava, pelo contrário ele ficava feliz de sempre lutar alguem a sua altura. Pensei que quando eu o desafiasse e ganhasse, sua irritação seria pelo fato de eu ser mulher.

Não vi a hora passar, mas acabei não aguentando e dormi.

Pelo meu acidente, ganhei uma dispensa médica para ficar em casa por uma semana e nesse tempo pensei em um plano para falar para Mia sobre o Logan. Ela vinha me visitar, com uma cara péssima, com certeza ela se sentia confusa pelo fato de eu estar feliz. Logan me garantiu que amava sua nova vida, era tudo que ele havia sonhado tirando o fato de estar longe dos seus pais e de seu amor.

Eu pensava em fingir uma busca pela floresta e dizer que encontramos ele, mas como? Carlisle falava várias formas de forjar um resgaste, onde Edward me contava em suas visitas nortunas, porém tinha medo de que algo desse errado.

Numa noite me lembrei do filme do crepúsculo, que me deu uma grande idéia, mas precisava sair dessa cama o mais rápido possível, passaram-se os dias de repouso e no sábado decidi que teria que resolver tudo de uma vez.

-Quero ver os Stewart mamãe – falei para minha mãe quando tomava meu café da manhã. Era estranho ainda falar Stewart, porém era preciso. Meu pai estava em uma viagem a negócios desde minha saída do hospital.

-Você recebeu alta hoje e já quer ir para a rua?

-Eu estou com saudades de todos – minha mãe não sabia que alguns membros da familia me visitavam de noite.

-Eu sei de quem está com saudades – ela me acusou rindo e me juntei a ela – ele realmente te ama querida, no dia do hospital acabei com todas as dúvidas sobre isso e seu pai já está aceitando um pouco seu namoro. Ele só acha que ele vai te fazer sofrer algum dia – um nó formou na minha garganta – não liga para ele.

-Ele é pai – falei num sussuro.

-É e ele te ama – ela sorri – pode ir se quiser, mas já vai dirigir? Não é muito cedo?

-Eu ligo para o Edward vim me buscar – sorri, eu tinha o visto noite passada mas já sentia saudades, mas me lembrei das minhas obrigações – quer dizer, vou ligar para Mia, para ela ir comigo e aproveita para ver todo mundo, ela precisa de um ar.

-Minha filha você não parece está...

-Tudo vai se resolver – eu sorri e ela me encarou como se fosse louca – você verá. Vou ligar para a Mia.

Disquei o número da Mia e ela atendeu do terceiro toque.

-Alô? – sua voz era de quem chorava.

-Amiga vem aqui para casa? Quero que a gente faça um visita aos Stewart para animar um pouco – queria gritar para ela o motivo de querer que ela fosse.

-Não estou com muita vontade Bells, me perdoa – sentia que ela estava muito mal.

-Eu te imploro, juro que não vai se arrepender – ela suspirou.

-Está bem, mas não quero voltar tarde.

-Se você quiser ir embora... – falei baixo mas ela escutou.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Você verá e ande logo por favor, estou te esperando lá fora – desliguei o telefone, saltitante.

Como a casa da Mia não era muito longe da minha ela veio a pé e joguei a chave do meu carro para suas mãos. Ela parecia morta, estava realmente acabada, corri e lhe dei um abraço.

-Vai dar tudo certo – vi ela tentando dar um sorriso, mas foi em vão.

A viagem foi em silêncio e aquilo estava martelando minha cabeça, queria acabar logo com suas tristezas. Chegamos na casa e Edward correu para abrir minha porta.

-Olá meu amor – ele disse me puxando para um beijo. Se Mia não tivesse pigareado jurava que não tinha ninguem perto da gente.

-BEELLAAAA – assim que eu entrei Emmett veio correndo na minha direção para me abraçar, mas não foi aqueles abraços de ursos pois ele sabia que ainda estava com dores – sinti sua falta e oi Mia – ele a abraçou tambem.

-Oi Emmett – ela ainda não havia se acostumado com o jeito deles.

-Que olhar é esse? – Emmett perguntou para Mia.

-Olhar? Como assim? – ela parecia assutada e eu ri disfarçadamente.

-Quando você fala nosso nome, você olha de um jeito estranho – ele falava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-É que é... meio estranho vocês terem os mesmos nomes e parecerem muito com a familia er... do livro da Bells – ela olhou para mim e outro nó se formou na minha garganta.

-Coincidência não é? – Alice falou vindo para nos abraçar – essa menina é inteligente – sussurou no meu ouvido.

Mia se sentou no sofá com Esme e as duas ficaram conversando. Eu e Edward ficamos sentados na varanda.

-Onde o Logan está?

-Ele foi para a nossa campina se preparar, ele está meio irritado por pensar que a Mia pode não aceitar sua nova vida.

-Ela vai ser uma boba, pois é muito bom namorar um vampiro – dei um selinho nele.

-Não tem medo senhorita Hudgens? – ele tinha um sorriso malicioso.

-Não – disse dando de ombros.

-Não devia ter dito isso – ele me puxou e colocou em sua costas. Exatamente igual, eu estava adorando tudo isso. Pensei que ele ia correr comigo, mas de repente ele começou a rir e me colocou no chão, me puxando para um abraço.

-O que foi? – ele riu mais ainda.

-Acho que tem alguem ansioso demais – eu entendi e acompanhei em sua risada.

-Temos tempo para um beijo – ele não esperou eu dizer nada e me beijou. Edward me beijou com tanta urgência, que me deixou sem folêgo. Quando nos separamos, se seus braços não estivessem em volta da minha cintura teria caído no chão.

-Tem cama lá em cima – quem mais poderia ser? Emmett Cullen.

-Você e a Alice tem mais o que fazer não? – Edward falou. Sempre os dois vinham nos atrapalhar. Edward beijou meu nariz fazendo um percurso até minha orelha – é melhor ir buscar sua amiga, antes que o Logan quebre mais árvores.

-Eu... vou... – disse ainda embriagada com sua presença. Ele me soltou e eu fui atrás de Mia, mas antes tive que passar por um Emmett caindo na gargalhada.

-Mia, vamos comigo dar um passeio? – ela me olhou desconfiada – Preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

Ela levantou devagar, mas me seguiu. Não vi Emmett ou Edward lá fora, com certeza foram para algum lugar perto da campina para ajudar, caso algo saísse do controle. Assim que a campina apareceu olhei para Mia e ela estava deslumbrada.

-Caramba Bells – ela olhou mais um pouco – aqui maravilhoso, até parece a campina do crepúsculo – eu sorri.

-Mia eu queria te fazer uma pergunta, mas você terá que responder sem se importar com o que é ou não verdade, está bem?

-Bells...

-Está bem?

-Está, qual é a pergunta? – ela disse e se sentou em um tronco que tinha atrás de mim. Juntei-me a ela, pensando na melhor forma de falar.

-Você seria capaz de aceitar ficar com o amor da sua vida, aceitando o que quer que ele seja? Assim como a Bella aceitou o Edward?

Ela começou a rir – Bells você elouqueceu? – eu não respondi, apenas a encarei e ela suspirou – é claro que eu aceitaria, se fosse possível que ele estivesse...

-Vivo? – ela suspirou e eu sorri – E se eu te falasse que ele está vivo?

-Para de fazer essas brincadeiras, – ela pegou na minha mão – já estou sofrendo o bastante.

-E se eu pudesse terminar com esse sofrimento, mas para isso você teria que pagar um preço.

-E qual seria?

-Namorar com um vampiro – Logan falou, olhei para as costas da Mia e ele estava lá.

* * *

**N/A¹:** **MEEEEEE PERDOEEEMMM** x; Eu sei que fui muuuito má com vocês, mas eu estava com uns problemas aqui em casa e não pude mesmo entrar na internet. O PROBLEMA tem nome e se chama física UAHSUAHSUA' tenho que tirar 84 nesse bimestre, então minha mãe está me proibindo de entrar aqui e se eu conseguir tirar essa nota ela disse que eu posso comprar o que eu quiser, que será meeeeu notebook, da apple - twilight (LL³ e a cor ainda estou em dúvida se será rosa ou azul UASHUAHSA' ;p

Não deixem de ler o fim do n/a que estou explicando umas coisas da fic.

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:** _**CahBigaiski **- Eu escolhi o Logan para virar vampiro, pq achei que ia ser engraçado... por ele parecer com o emmett e o jake, tipo uma mistura sabe? Eu eu já imaginei o jake vampiro, ia ser maaaara ;p A autora de VD já está na minha lista negra e mais ODEIO o livro, gosto só da série, pq está um pouco diferente. Vc viu o segundo capítulo? o stefan deu o moro dos ventos uivantes para a Elena ¬¬ quem copiou? Me perdoa pela demora, ok? beejo ;*_

_**adRii Marsters** - que bom *----* beeeijinhos ;*_

_**Cacau1005** - AAAIIIn x; eu já terminei de escrever essa fic e não falei muito da nessie, na verdade falei muuuito pouco x; Sobre a mia, quem sabe :D isso é segredo. Me perdoa pela demora, ok? beejo ;*_

_**Gabytenorio **- Não morre, ok? Preciso de vc aqui. Me perdoa pela demora. beejo ;*_

_**Dany Cullen** - próximo capítulo vc descobre a reação da mia ;) Me perdoa pela demora, beejocas ;*_

_**Miih...Cullen** - desde o começo pensei no logan vampiro, essa seria a novidade da minha fic :D A grande diferença, digamos assim. Fico mega feliz que tenha gostado. Irmão Cullen UAHSUAHSU' EU QUERO SER CULLEN TBM o/ sobre o jake x; só mais para o final (: Me perdoa pela demora, beejo ;*_

_**Caroline Wilde** - que bom que gostou *------* Perdoa a demora? beejo ;*_

_**Carol Cullen 'L'** - eu não tive tempo para ler, me perdoa. Como já expliquei ai em cima, tive uns problemas x; mas assim que der eu leio *-----------* e comento CLARO, amo sua fic. Beejo ;*_

_**kika cullen** - Então agora que gostou não deixe minha fic, ok? Fico MUUUUUUITO feliz que tenha gostado,não sabe o quanto é importante seus elogios, beejinhos ;*_

_**SAMsamCullen** - pensa cmg agora o logan é um cullen o/ Olha meu n/a aqui em baixo que estou explicando sobre o fim da fic *choro* já estou chorando ;~ DESCULPA A DEMORA FLOR, beeeejo ;*_

_**Maira** - eu quero um vampiro tbm, comofas? UAHSUAHSUA' Flor, sobre o poder do logan é isso mesmo. Como ele e a bella são como irmãos ele meio que tem uma grande ligação com ela e seus poderes são iguais :D Desculpa a demora, ok? beejões ;*_

_**Juh_dreams** - Ninguem vai dar em cima da Bells non UAHSUASHAUS' fica calma best. Desculpa a demor, ok? mas a física me consumiu UAHSUAHSA' beejo amor ;* (L_

_**X Sweet Cullenzinha** - Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz, mesmo estando triste por não ter visto da kris e tay e ter que estudar, você me alegrou com suas reviews, até dediquei o capítulo para você, era a melhor forma que tinha para agradecer *---* obrigada e desculpa pela demora. Beeeeeejo ;*_

_**thai **- meeee perdoa x; TO COM MEDO de você agora, o que achou desse capítulo UAHSUAHSAU' NÃO ME MATA PLEASE beejo ;*_

_**juliablack **- OIEEE x) blog do twilight? está falando do thisismytwilife, aquele blog não é meu é de uma amiga e ela me pediu para postar minha fic :D meu blog é o http*://*meumuundocolorido.*blogspot.*com - tira os * ok? lá tem outras histórias ;) Acompanha essa fic por aqui que assim eu mesma vou ver os comentários, lá quem responde é minha amiga, entende? Sobre o nyan eu não posto lá pq fico com o tempo muito curto para entrar na net e quando entro eu venho aqui sabe? e se postar lá vai ficar complicado para mim ;~ DESCULPA pela demora, eu sei que fiz muito mal, mas não dei mesmo, me entende? obrigada por passar e não me abandona, ok? beejo ;*_

* * *

AMOOOORES, tenho uma triste notícia para dar *choro* é estou chorando. Essa fic está na reta final, falta praticamente 5 capítulos para o fim *fungando*. Como muitos já sabem, essa fic é meu bebê, a fic que fiz com mais carinho e amor. Muitos escrevem por escrever, mas eu não, descrevo tudo que eu sinto, como meu professor de filosofia disse uma coisa que vc escreve é resultado de seus sentimentos. E isso é verdade.

Não vou deixar vocês, tenho uma nova fic e daqui uns 3 capítulos eu posto ;) Se chama _**Meu grande amor**_ e todos são humanos, curiosos? **AGUARDEM.**

**Eu sei que pela demora, não tenho direito de pedir reviews, mas POR FAVOR me mandem? Elas são MEEEGA importantes para mim.**

**BEEEEEEJOS ;***


	24. Irmão&vampiro ciumento

**N/A:** Capítulo dedicado a leitora juliablack. Obrigada florzinha por todas as reviews LIIIINDAS x-x

* * *

Eu olhei para o rosto da Mia e vi seus olhos arregalados de dor, como se algo tivesse acertado seu estômago, algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. Logan foi se aproximando percebendo como ela se sentia, olhei para ele alertando que ficasse parado.

-Que brincadeira de mal gosto é essa? – por um momento vi a raiva passando por seus lindos olhos.

-Não é brincadeira – tentei colocar minha mão em seu ombro mais ela se levantou antes do toque, mas ainda olhava para mim, não buscando a origem da voz.

-Eu escutei a voz do... – sabia que ela sentia dor quando falava o nome do Logan.

-É ele – voltei a encarar o Logan com um sorriso que ele retribuiu – olhe para trás e verá. Mia lembra-se que você disse.

-Bells por favor não faça isso comigo, eu já estou sofrendo o bastante.

-Primeiro olha para trás e depois se quiser podemos ir embora – eu ri.

-Você ainda ri de uma coisa dessa? – a raiva já tinha passado.

-Está esperando o que? – levantei e cruzei meus braços – não tenho o tempo todo para ficar aqui não, além do mais tem coisa melhor para eu fazer – vi Logan me lançar um olhar irritado, o que me fez rir mais.

Mia olhou para mim e suspirou, com certeza estava travando uma batalha dentro dela. Acreditaria em mim e no coração dela, ou na razão? Se ela virasse para trás e não visse ninguem certamente ia sofrer mais do que antes. Uma dor que eu sentiria daqui um tempo – meu coração parecia que dava um nó – senti os olhos do Logan em mim, não entendendo o motivo da minha ângustia, apenas balancei a cabeça, dizendo que não era nada.

Devagar Mia foi virando, mas vi seus olhos fechado, fui para seu lado e apertei sua mão.

-Acredita em mim – vi seus olhos se abrindo e quando viu o Logan senti seu corpo tremer – Logan...

Ele correu para nosso lado e segurou a Mia, antes que ela chegasse no chão. Seus olhos permaneciam um no outro, ela fechou o dela e sorriu.

-Meu amor – ele sorriu e aproximou sua boca de seu ouvido.

-Estou aqui – ele voltou para encarar seus olhos e sua boca abriu em um sorriso que nunca vi ele dar antes, era perfeito.

-Você é um vampiro? – eu ri, mas os dois nem pareciam ter notado minha presença.

-Sim – ele encarou algo no chão, ela levantou seu rosto para perto do dela.

-Meu namorado é um vampiro – os dois sorriram e depois ela olhou para mim – os Stewart tem algo haver com isso?

-Na verdade tem – ela sorriu e eu prosegui – sabe o crepúsculo? – ela afirmou com a cabeça – os Stewart são na verdade os Cullen – ela caiu na risada.

-Seu sonho se realizou não é amiga? Finalmente encontrou seu Edward Cullen - eu sorri – nossos namorados são vampiros.

-Sim – eu sabia que ela ia perguntar, uma hora ou outra.

-O que está no livro vai acontencer não é? – sabia de qual parte ela falava, pelo visto meus amigos se preocupavam de eu ficar com a Bella Swan.

-Algumas coisas já aconteceram, só que não posso falar sobre o livro aqui, já que os Cullen estão ouvindo, o Logan vai te explicar tudo depois, agora eu tenho que voltar, vou deixar os dois à vontade – pisquei e antes de sair escutei Logan me chamando.

-Obrigada de novo pequena.

-Eu te devo minha vida – nós sorrimos e eu fui em rumo a casa dos Cullen.

A cada passo meu sorriso se aumentava, tinha juntado novamente meus melhores amigos-irmãos e agora não era somente eu que tinha um namorado vampiro. VAMPIRO, gritava em pensamento. A um tempo atrás eu era a fã enloquecida que via o filme uma vez por dia, no mínimo, lia os livros sem parar, qualquer coisa que via falava algo que tinha a ver com o crepúsculo e agora a garota que sempre foi feliz por somente ter o mesmo nome da personagem, tinha a própria familia Cullen para ela e o melhor tinha o melhor namorado de todos, Edward Cullen.

Eu namorava o personagem mais perfeito, mais inteligente, mais carinhoso, mais amoroso, mais TUDO.

Não demorou muito e eu já estava na frente da casa. Edward estava encostado em seu volvo com um sorriso reluzente, me aproximei também sorrindo.

-Vejo que deu tudo certo, não é?

-Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguem – falei ainda com um sorriso bobo na boca, ele era meu.

Eu encostei no carro ao seu lado e num instante ele estava na minha frente com as mãos dos dois lados da minha cintura com seu rosto muito próximo do meu.

-Será que agora teremos um tempo só para a gente? – ele tinha um sorriso malicioso na boca. Passei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e enrolei seu cabelo com um de meus dedos.

-Só se a Alice e o Emmett deixarem – nós rimos e eu me lembrei da Alice – Edward a Alice descobriu sobre o passado dela? – seu sorriso se quebrou.

-Sim e ela... – ele me abraçou e eu sentia que ele sofria por sua irmã.

-Calma meu amor, eu sei que ela está feliz com vocês e o que aconteceu é passado – afaguei suas costas e ele voltou a me olhar, com um sorriso que seus olhos ainda não demostravam.

-Vamos sair daqui? – ele acariciou meu rosto – Preciso ficar sozinho com você.

-Onde você quer me levar?

-O Logan já saiu da nossa campina, quer ir para lá?

-É claro – ele sorriu e me colocou em suas costas.

Não demoramos muito para chegar ao nosso destino, porém ainda me fazia mal toda aquela velocidade. Foi só eu olhar para nossa campina que me senti bem novamente, aquele lugar me trazia uma paz enorme e ainda mais quando estava com Edward.

Ele me colocou no chão e me abraçou.

-E então o leão se apaixona pelo cordeiro... – murmurrou olhando para mim sorrindo. A minha frase favorita estava sendo dita e era para mim, não podia acreditar.

-Que cordeiro idiota.

-Que leão doente e masoquista. – Eu fechei meus olhos e suspirei – Você não sabe o quanto tempo te esperei.

-Nem você. – Suspirei novamente, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Edward envolveu minha cintura e me beijou. Como era bom aquele beijo. Ele me apertou mais em seus braços e senti seu beijo virar urgente, de repente ele parou e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. Eu vi desejo neles e sabia o quanto era difícil para ele, tinha que me afastar, tentei pelo menos, mais suas mãos não afrouxaram na minha cintura.

-Edward é melhor... – ele não deixou eu terminar, levantou sua mão e tocou um de seus dedos em minha boca, não deixando eu continuar.

-Só um minuto – continuei olhando para seus olhos e logo vi eles se acalmarem, Edward sorriu – eu sou mais forte do que imaginava.

-Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo – lembrei do que havia dito e ri.

-O que é engraçado? – ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Não importa – afundei meu rosto em seu peito – o importante é que estamos juntos, finalmente.

Ele levantou meu rosto – Para sempre.

-Para sempre – repiti e o beijei. Esse beijo era diferente, começou urgente. Edward me deitou na grama e ficou por cima de mim ainda me beijando porém estava segurando seu peso, uma de suas mão na minha cintura e outra estava no meu rosto. Enrosquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, fazendo se aproximar mais de mim.

Antes que eu ficasse sem respirar, Edward desceu seus lábios da minha boca para meu pescoço me fazendo rir.

-Achando graça? – ele ainda beijava, me fazendo rir mais.

-Faz cócegas – eu ainda ria e ele voltou a bejar meus lábios, me apertando mais a ele.

-Bella? – Escutei uma voz conhecida, mas não parei para pensar quem era, só me importava aquele momento com Edward. Parecia que ele tambem não se importava pois continou a me beijar, sem se incomodar. De repente ele parou e bufou.

Eu ainda olhava para ele meio abobalhada, estava tonta, que beijo foi aquele? Será que era assim com a Bella Swan tambem? Na verdade não consigo me lembrar mais de nada, minha cabeça rodava.

- Isabella Masen Hudgens, venha para meu lado agora mesmo – era a voz do Logan? Olhei para a direção da voz e o vi, de braços entrelaçados com uma cara que ia matar alguem e pior ele olhava para mim – Está surda?

-Não fale assim com ela, Logan – Edward me defendeu. Ele me ajudou a levantar, já que me sentia tonta ainda, aos poucos me recuperei, porém não conseguia tirar os olhos do Logan, o que eu tinha feito de errado? **(n/a: O que será? UASHUAS')**

-Você – ele olhou para Edward, de um jeito que me deu medo, parecendo um vampiro – não se intrometa, isso é entre eu e ela.

Edward não falou mais nada, porém deu a impressão de eu escutar um risinho.

-Isabella venha aqui – Logan novamente me chamou.

-Qual o motivo de tanta irritação? – ainda continuei parada ao lado do Edward.

-Quer mesmo saber? – fiz sim com a cabeça – Não sei mais se esse vampiro é bom namorado para você...

-Do que você está falando? – O interrompi.

-Ele – Logan virou para encarar o Edward e depois virou-se para mim – não te beijava com carinho.

-Eu não estou entendendo nada – Ele estava maluco?

-Ele te beijava com desejo – O QUE? Para tudo que eu quero descer **(n/a: eu AMO esse termo, precisava colocar aqui )**. Na mesmo hora olhei para o Edward que tinha um sorriso torto no rosto, parecendo envergonhado, com certeza eu estava roxa de vergonha, ficamos nos olhando sorrindo, até que o irritante do Logan nos atrapalhou novamente.

-Venha aqui Isabella, antes que eu te busque.

-É Bella, Logan e eu vou ficar com o Edward.

Logan não falou nada apenas correu para meu lado, abaixou e pegou minhas pernas me jogando em seu ombro.

-Me larga Logan, AGORA – gritei – Edward?

-Logan, solta ela.

-Cala a boca – não escutei mais nada, somente fechei meus olhos e senti o vento passando por mim enquanto Logan corria.

Quando ele parou, senti sendo colocada no chão e ele pegou na minha mão, me puxando para dentro da casa.

-Rosalie – ele chamou e logo sua figura de fada desceu pelas escadas.

-Fala Logan – ela me olhou rindo, Alice deve ter falado algo a ela,que vergonha, senti minhas bochechas ferverem, tambem de raiva, meu braço estava doendo. Puxei para soltar da mão de Logan, mas ele me impediu.

-Está doendo seu imbecil – ele respirou fundo e me soltou.

-Me empresta seu carro que vou levar a Isabella para casa.

-É Bella e quem você pensa que é? Meu pai? – ergi minhas sobrancelhas.

-Não sou ele, mas quer que eu conte a ele o que sua filha fazia na floresta com o namorado? – o sangue subiu para minha cabeça, me fazendo bufar queria tanto dar um soco nele, porém se o fizesse quem ia sofrer as consequências seria eu – Rosalie?

-Pode levar.

-Você ainda não pode sair na rua Logan – escutei a voz do Edward atrás de mim.

-Rosalie pode levar ela para mim? – eu juro que eu mato o Logan, tudo bem que a Rosalie não era tão antipática como a do livro, mas eu ainda tinha medo dela, alem do mais que quem fará o Edward quase morrer será ela.

-Eu quero arrumar meu cabelo – ela falou emburrada, mas algo no olhar do Logan fez ela mudar de idéia – está bem, eu levo.

-Pode deixar que eu levo Rose – Edward falou.

Senti sendo puxada para perto da escada.

-Nem sonhe com isso Cullen, quero você longe dela e depois que ela for embora, nós dois teremos uma conversa – ele olhou para mim – que depois será com você moçinha.

-ME LARGA LOGAN – puxei meu braço agora conseguindo me soltar – Rosalie vamos embora por favor.

Ela foi para meu lado e fomos em direção a porta. Edward olhava para mim com uma expressão preocupada porém parecia divertido, com certeza pelos pensamentos do Logan, sorri em resposta.

-Até depois – ia dar um beijo.

-Isabella anda – Logan me puxou para fora de casa e me colocou dentro do carro da Rosalie que já estava aberto – só para esse carro quando estiver na casa da Bella.

-E meu carro? E a Mia? – perguntei.

-Depois alguem leva seu carro e a Mia já está em casa – Logan falou ríspido.

Logan fechou a porta imediatamente e chinguei mentalmente aquele poder dele, se não fosse isso eu e Edward ainda estariamos na clareira, **(n/a: MATA O LOGAN o/) **pensando melhor, acho que isso não seria verdade, já que o crepúsculo era minha história nada aconteceria, pelo menos não agora, muitas coisas ainda estavam para acontecer. Mesmo assim sentia raiva do Logan, uma raiva que aumentava cada vez mais.

Estava tão nervosa que nem escutei Rosalie me chamando.

-Bella? – sempre tive raiva dela, mas agora eu participando da história e saber da história de sua vida, me trazia uma onda de pena e a raiva não vinha.

-Desculpa, estava pensando no que aconteceu – virei para olhá-la e a mesma encarava a estrada, parecia com medo de me olhar? – Rosalie você está bem?

-Sim – sussurou – só que...

-Pode falar Rosalie.

-Me chame de Rose – como? Ela estava me tratando bem? – se você leu aqueles livros, já deve saber minha história.

-Sim – eu não sabia o que falar mais.

-Sabe até – ela parou por um tempo – de como me transformei? O motivo?

-Sim – ela respirou fundo.

-Isso me poupa tempo, já estava querendo te contar isso e te explicar o motivo de...

-Me odiar? – ela olhou para mim chocada mas depois abriu um pequeno sorriso como se desculpasse.

-Eu andei te tratando mal porque como você pode ter coragem de namorar um vampiro? E tambem o Logan soltou uma vez que você queria se transformar tambem – nota mental matar o Logan – você tem uma vida maravilhosa e pode ter uma familia...

-Para – gritei e ela me olhou assustada – Rose eu quando li o livro tive raiva de você, mas agora estando aqui eu não consigo ter raiva, porque te entendo melhor. O meu futuro é do Edward, eu decidi isso muito antes de conhecer vocês, eu o amo, mais do que você pode entender.

Ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo.

-Você não poderá ter filhos – aquilo me acertou no peito, como queria poder falar para ela.

-Eu sei o quanto você queria ter um filho e eu sinto muito, mas para mim – virei para encará-la – é está ao lado do seu irmão e para sempre.

Parecia que falar isso foi o que bastou, pois a Rose não falou mais nada, até que chegassemos na minha casa. Ela parou o carro aguardando eu sair.

-Me perdoa por qualquer coisa e sinto muito por seus desejos não se realizarem, mas Rose – ela olhou para mim tristemente – você tem o Emmett e caramba ele é um cara perfeito, amoroso, brincalhão e o principal de tudo te ama mais que tudo, eu posso falar isso porque eu sei disso.

Ela olhou para baixo e eu peguei na mão dela.

-Não deixe seu passado afetar seu futuro – ela me olhou.

-Fico feliz do meu irmão ter te encontrado – eu sorri.

-Obrigada – me lembrei do livro, já que até a parte do James tinha acontecido, eles já podiam ler? – Rose você tentaram ler o livro depois dos últimos acontecimentos?

-Alice pediu para todos tentarem mais um vez, porém de novo estava tudo em branco – estranho, então esse não era um livro para todos lerem, somente humanos? Essa era a melhor explicação.

-Então até outro dia – sai do carro e me virei – faz um favor para mim?

-Pode falar – ela sorriu.

-Avisa para o Logan que não venha me visitar, porque tão cedo quero ver aquela cara dele.

-Aviso sim – ela ainda sorria – tchau Bella.

Acenei para ela e fui para minha casa. Finalmente tinha ganhado um pouco de simpatia da Rose. Entrei em casa e meus pais estavam sentados no sofá.

-Oi minha filha – meu pai falou. Fui até eles e os beijei, sentando no meio.

-Oi – falei meio seca. Que raios o Logan tinha que sempre atrapalhar.

-O que foi querida? – minha mãe quem falou colocando um dos braços no meu ombro.

-Lo... – me lembrei que para eles o Logan estava morto.

-Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você e...

-E o que? – ela estava me escondendo algo. Minha mãe se virou para mim e senti as mãos do meu pai no meu ombro.

-Os políciais cancelaram as buscas – tomei fôlego.

-Humm – isso me fez esquecer de qualquer raiva que eu sentia. Ainda não tinhamos pensado no que fazer para o Logan voltar a andar pela cidade, voltar para sua casa.

-Os pais da Mia disseram que ela recebeu a notícia muito bem – Lilian continuou, mas com uma cara de descrente.

-Talvez ela saiba que tudo vai acabar bem e já esteja conformada – que seu namorado virou um vampiro, completei em pensamento.

-Vocês duas estão estranhas, primeiro você, não parecia abalada com a morte de seu amigo e agora ela, ele não era namorado nela? – minha mãe tagarelava.

-Mãe, você não vai entender – levantei – deixa eu ir para meu quarto que quero ligar para a Mia.

Subi as escadas e corri para encontrar meu celular. Tocou e logo Mia antendeu.

-Amiga, MUITO obrigada por tudo – ela estava muito animada.

-Eu juro que se seu namorado não fosse vampiro ele ia morrer.

-O que ele te fez? – ela riu.

-Você está rindo? Eu estava com o Edward na nossa campina e o Logan chegou lá enlouquecido, me fazendo vim para casa com a Rose.

-Mas o que você e o Edward estavam fazendo na floresta para o Logan ficar nervoso? – ela riu mais.

-A gente... er... estava só... namorando – falei como se estivesse engasgada.

-Qual o significado de namorando? – ela ria ainda.

-Nos beijando Mia – bufando.

-Beijando? – ela gargalhou – O Logan me disse que estava preocupado com você, pelo que vai acontecer, do Edward ir – ela parou – embora.

-Eu sei – senti uma lágrima cair dos meus olhos.

-Não brigue com ele, o Logan fez o que fez por medo de você sofrer e Bells – ela respirou fundo – depois dele salvar sua vida, parece que ele ficou mais preocupado com você, como se uma parte de você passasse para ele.

-Isso não é motivo para ele nos atrapalhar – bufei novamente.

-Fica calma e obrigada de novo, você não sabe o quanto estou feliz – eu sorri.

-Eu não disse que tudo daria certo?

-É verdade.

-Mudando de assunto, como a gente fará para o Logan voltar a vida normal?

-Eu conversei isso com ele, a mãe dele deu um apartamento para ele e o melhor de tudo é perto da floresta, a gente podia dar um jeito de fazer uma busca com os Cullen e fingir que o achamos, depois ele pede para os pais para morar sozinho, não sendo perigoso o descobrirem, o que acha?

-Perfeito – sorri.

-Eu preciso desligar, minha mãe está me chamando, te amo amiga.

-Eu tambem Mia, até mais – desligamos.

Suspirei. O que será que está acontecendo na casa dos Cullen agora?

* * *

**N/A:** SURPREEEEEEESAAA AUSHAUSHAUSA' milagre eu aparecer durante a semana não? É que hoje cheguei em casa mais cedo porque estava com cólica _mata ela _daí entrei aqui e vi exatamente 20 reviews. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA :)

Esse capítulo me fez rir demais. Escrevi ele imaginando a cena do Logan chegando na clareira UAHSAUSHAUSHASUAS' queria ter um irmão *choro* Também teve a hora da Rosalie. Sei que muita gente gosta dela, mas eu a odeio x; Então fiz uma coisa que diminuiria minha raiva e gostaram? Não diminuiu a raiva mas está bom AUSHAUSH' ;p

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:** _**CahBigaiski** - UAHSUAHSUA' ;) Cara, não me fala isso, mais raiva da Elena? Eu pensei que era impossível. Só vejo aquela fic pelo Stefan e o Damon UASHAUSHASU' ;p No próximo capítulo eu coloco a sinopse do Meu grande amor ;) beejo ;*_

_**juliablack **- oiiiiiie amor *-* vc viu meu blog? se não olha no meu perfil ou no capítulo anterior que falei para ti (: coloquei uma histórinha lá. Esse capítulo dediquei a você querida, obrigada por todas as reviews, eu fico tão feliz lendo elas x-x beejo ;*_

_**X Sweet Cullenzinha** - SÓOO PARA VOCÊ x) Obrigada novamente por todo o carinho viu? Olha essa fic terá muito pouco de lobisomens, mas fica traquila que fans jacob como eu vão adorar minha nva fic, que terá muuuuito jake (: eu li o primeiro livro de VD e odiei, mas vi a série e ela é um pouco diferente, gostei (: Eiiii não fica assim, terá novas fic e essa terá todos os livros, mas resumido, você verá . beeejo flor do meu coração ;*_

_**Maira -** não fica triste non, pq terá fic's novas *--* a fic está toda escrita já e terá um final lindo, pelo menos eu achei x-x beejinhos ;*_

_**Gabytenorio **- UAHSAUSHAU' ;) beejo flor ;*_

_**Dany Cullen** - todo mundo tem um vampiro néh? menos a gente *choro* beejo ;*_

_**Miih...Cullen** - calma que ao longo da fic isso vai se resolver UAHSUASHAUS' AAAAAIIIN AMO suas reviews, muuuito obrigada ;*_

_**Nath Tsubasa Evans -** Muuuuuuito obrigada por voltar e olha NÃO some, se não vou ai te buscar UAHSAUSHAUSHAUS' ;p suas reviews me fazem falta. Eu sempre imaginei logan vampiro, perfect néh? UASHAUSHA' beejo miga ;*_

_**Bella Brandon Cullen** - LEITORA NOVA o/ oiiiii, obrigada pela reviews e fico MEEEGA feliz de está gostando, não me deixa viu? beejo flor ;*_

_**vitoria pixel jett** - miiiil perdões, mas é que a física non deixa. Eu não estou lendo fic nenhuma, não me mata e pode deixar que vou voltar a ler. Espero só um pouquinho ta? Fim de semana eu vou lá (: beejo pixel ;*_

_**mirian masen** - eu não pensei nisso ;~ beejo ;*_

_**adRii Marsters -** AAAH *chorei* vc me emocionou, falando sério. Vocês estão me deixando mimada sabia? com essas reviews LIIIINDAS. Beeeeeejo FLORZINHA QUERIDA ;*_

_**Carol Cullen 'L'** - para mim se física morresse tava bom demais UAHSAUHSAUS' ;p beejo ;*_

_**Bel** - postado e não morre, sua amizade é importante para mim o/ beejo flor ;*_

_Juh_dreams - AMIIIGA LINDA DO MEU TUM TUM AUSHAUSHASU' (L cara se virasse filme e o logan como chece eu ia ser a bella já sabe néh SAHSUAHSAUSHAUSHAUSHA' é LÓGICO hihihi *rindoalto* beejo amore ;*_

_**kika cullen -** a bella fica com o ed? TALVEZ AUSAHUSAHSUAHS' fica calma, logo vai saber. Beejo ;*_

* * *

AMOOOOOOOORES então por hoje é só e no próximo capítulo tem prólogo da minha nova fic "_Meu Grande Amor_", quem quer levanta a mão \o/ UAHSUAHSUAHSUAS' e **não esqueçam minhas reviews, ok?** Elas são muuuuuito importantes para mim *-*

**3 capítulos e fim *choro***

BEEEEJOS ENORMES ;*


	25. Resgate

**N/A:** Estou MUUUUUITO triste com vocês ;~

PRIMEIRO pov Edward ;)

* * *

POV EDWARD

Eu não sabia se tinha raiva do Logan por ter nos interrompido ou o agradecia, eu não podia perder o controle com ela. Tão frágil, tão delicada, o amor da minha vida, a minha vida. Nunca me perdoaria se fizesse mal a ela, porém algo na mente dele me alertou, eu sabia que ele estava com raiva, mas não parecia que tinha nos interrompido por ciúmes de irmão e sim por outro motivo. Tentei ler sua mente mas nada aparecia, isso era algo daquele livro, ele tinha medo que algo do livro acontecesse.

-Vamos para a floresta – Logan me chamou, mas não esperou minha resposta saiu correndo.

_"Fique calmo Edward, ele só quer o bem dela"_ escutei os pensamentos da Alice, ela sabia o motivo de tudo isso.

-Pode deixar – sussurei.

Corri seguindo o cheiro do irmãozinho da Bella – ri com o pensamento – lembro muito bem que morria de ciúmes dele, antes ele tinha uns pensamentos meio confuso em relação a ela. Logan era um menino confuso, ainda mais quando a Mia o beijou, ele começou a percebê-la por outros olhos. No dia que a Bella quis bater nele ele ainda pensava que a amava, porém não parava de pensar no beijo e como tinha se sentido o pior de tudo para ele era olhar para a Mia e ver sua tristeza em seus olhos.

A Bella queria bater nele, mas sabia que se o fizesse se arrependeria depois como eu me arrependi de todas as grosserias que eu fiz com ela. A que me doeu mais foi quando desejei sua morte, quando disse aquelas palavras era como se eu morresse ainda mais quando vi aquelas lágrimas nos olhos da mulher que eu amo, a partir desse dia percebi meu amor por ela.

Aquele momento na nossa campina, deixei-me levar pelo momento e a partir de hoje tinha que me controlar se quissesse ficar ao seu lado, eu a amava, mais que minha própria vida e por isso tinha que cuidar dela.

Segui o cheiro e vi Logan encostado numa árvore com pensamentos incompreensíveis, era muitas palavras irritadas que preferi não prestar atenção.

-Logan obrigada – falei quebrando o silêncio. Ele por um momento me olhou confuso, mas sua raiva voltou.

_"Do que ele está falando?"_ pensou.

-Obrigada por nos interromper, eu... – respirei fundo – não consegui me controlar, mas agora em diante sei que devo ter cuidado.

_"Ele esta lendo minha mente?" _Logan pensou confuso.

-Sim – respondi sua pergunta mental.

-Para com isso – ele bufou – você devia estar bravo e não contente – bufou novamente.

-Você impediu que eu pudesse machucá-la – aquela idéia era torturante, se algo acontecesse a ela por minha culpa, eu...

-Não estou com raiva disso – ele me interrompeu, tentei ler sua mente mais estava vazia.

-Então é de que? – quem estava confuso era eu.

-Como vou te explicar – ele ficou quieto por um tempo pensando e eu ainda não conseguia escutá-lo, livro idiota – você fará mal a Bella e eu não quero que ela se envolva mais do que já está envolvida, tenho medo – ele suspirou – por ela.

-Eu? – nunca faria mal a ela, do que ele estava falando? – Como assim?

-Não posso te explicar detalhadamente Edward, mas depois do encontro com o James – vi ele tremer – eu estou mais, como posso dizer? Mais protetor com ela, não posso deixá-la sofrer.

-Eu não quero que ela sofra, quero ela protegida também, mesmo se minha vida dependesse disso.

Ele suspirou e ficou andando sem silêncio de um lado para o outro, ainda sem eu poder ler seus pensamentos.

-A Bella me disse que não ia tentar mudar nada e que se ela sofresse não importava...

-Como? Não importa? É lógico que importa – a raiva dele passou para mim, como ela podia falar algo assim?

-Eu sei como se sente, porque eu sinto o mesmo, mas Edward – ele parou e me fritou – ela te ama, mais do que pode imaginar e essa é a forma dela demostrar isso.

-Eu tambem a amo – ela me trouxe a vida novamente, ela era minha alma.

-Eu sei disso – ele sorriu – eu tenho poderes, esqueceu? – nós rimos.

-Fico feliz dela ter alguem como você – sorri – te devo minha vida, por ter salvado ela.

-Não foi nada eu fiz o que deveria ter feito e olha o que eu ganhei em troca? Sou um vampiro e ainda tenho poderes – era a cópia do Emmett.

-Você saiu igual ao Emmett – ri e ele me acompanhou.

-Para mim isso é um elogio e voltando a Bells, por favor, trate ela o melhor possível.

-Nem precisa me pedir isso Logan – me aproximei e toquei seu ombro – eu a amo demais e tudo que a faz mal, faz a mim também, pode ter certeza disso. Não imagina a dor que eu senti quando ela me abandonou na festa, senti que não tinha mais chão – lembrar disse me fez sentir uma pontada no peito – nunca quero fazê-la sentir assim.

Ele suspirou parecendo triste.

-Me desculpa pelo ataque, mas é que não consegui pensar quando senti seu... er... sentimento – ele parecia desconfortável me fazendo rir.

-Tudo bem Logan, vamos voltar para casa.

_"Tenho um plano sobre eu voltar a minha vida normal_" ele pensou.

-Lá você nos conta tudo e vamos resolver para tudo dar certo, além do mais está ficando de noite e temos que resolver isso o mais rápido possível.

-Vamos – corremos de volta para casa.

POV BELLA

Já estava na minha cama e não conseguia me acalmar, o que será que acontecia naquela casa? Será que o Logan tinha brigado muito com o Edward? Levantei da minha cama agitada.

Precisava ligar para o Edward, mais se o Logan... Que se dane ele, vou ligar. Corri para meu telefone, mais senti alguns passos atrás de mim e pulei no meu lugar.

-Ai meu Deus Edward, quer me matar de susto? – olhei para ele e ele tinha uma careta no rosto, segurando o riso. Coloquei a mão no meu coração e ele parecia querer sair do peito.

-Me perdoa meu amor – ele se aproximou e pegou minha mão que estava no meu coração – não queria te assustar.

-Eu sei – suspirei. – Você adivinhou que eu queria te ver, ia pegar meu celular para te ligar.

-Desculpa a demora, mas o Logan me consumiu muito tempo – olhei para ver se ele tinha algum traço de preocupação ou alguma outra coisa, mas pelo contrário ele parecia brincalhão – que cara é essa Bella?

-O que aconteceu? – Eu juro que daria um jeito de matar ele se ele tivesse falado alguma coisa idiota para o Edward.

-Nós conversamos como seu namorado e seu irmão – ele sorriu e acariciou meu rosto – fica calma amor, nós nos demos bem e o entendi.

-O que ele te disse? – eu sabia o motivo dele ter ficado nervoso e ele não podia falar isso para o Edward.

-Só disse que tinha medo de eu lhe fazer sofrer – arrrrrrr trinquei meus dentes e umas lágrimas escaparam. – Porque está chorando?

-Porque estou com raiva – bufei.

Edward me abraçou e senti ele beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

-Não fique, ele não falou nada demais, só o que estava sentindo e eu o entendo Bells, de verdade, faria a mesma coisa pela Alice se soubesse de algo que o Jasper pudesse fazer com ela de mal – ele se afastou para me encarar – eu te amo e ele sabe disso, eu vou fazer o possível para o que tiver escrito naquele livro não aconteça.

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei. Como queria que ele não fosse embora, mas isso teria que acontecer, de um jeito ou de outro.

-Eu te amo Edward – abri meus olhos – obrigada por tornar esse sonho real.

-Você trouxe minha vida de volta, quem devia agradecer sou eu – nos beijamos.

-Bella? – minha mãe falou da porta, me assutei e virei meu pé, se Edward não tivesse me segurando, já teria caído, tudo tinha que ser igual não é?

Edward riu baixinho e eu lançei um olhar irritado para ele, ele me deu um selinho.

-Bella? – meu pé começou a latejar, droga.

-Diga mãe – falei rispida.

-Não vai comer nada?

-Não estou com fome – Edward me olhou insatisfeito – é verdade – sussurei para ele.

-Você não comeu a tarde inteira querida – será que ninguem entende que eu só quero ficar perto do meu amor?

-Quando eu acordar eu como o que você quiser, está bem? – ri comigo mesmo, dependendo dela, eu comeria um supermercado inteiro.

-Se prepare amanhã então, boa noite meu amor – ela ria.

-Boa noite mãe – ri tambem. Escutei seus passos descendo a escada.

-Ai meu pé – sentei na cama e tentei massageá-lo, Edward sentou do meu lado e massageou meus pés para mim, o frio dava uma sensação ótima.

-Melhor? – sorri.

-Sim e obrigada.

-Por nada, mas Bella, você precisa comer, se não vou parar de vim aqui – vi um brilho de mentira passar por seus olhos.

-Como se isso fosse verdade – ele bufou – amanhã voltarei a comer direitinho, mas o que faremos com o Logan? Resolveram alguma coisa?

-Sim, ele me disse que a Mia teve um idéia e ela é perfeita, você já sabe? – fiz que sim com a cabeça – Falei com Carlisle e amanhã vamos fingir que vamos em uma daquelas viagem de acampamento e encontrar o Logan, vamos fazer com que ele aparente que foi atacado por um urso, mas vai estar vivo.

-Será que vai dar certo? – suspirei.

-Tomara que sim e agora vá dormir, ficarei com você até amanhecer – sorri e beijei seus lábios perfeitos.

-Boa noite meu amor – disse e adormeci escutando minha música.

Amanheceu e Edward se despidiu de mim para preparar para o resgate, sumindo pelo minha janela. Naquela manhã eu estava mais confiante em relação a isso, mas alguém não saia da minha cabeça, Jacob Black. Pode ser estranho isso, eu sei, mas se o crepúsculo faz parte da minha história onde ele estava? Por um lado seria melhor, pois não queria fazer ninguem sofrer por minha culpa, mesmo não o conhecendo já o amava como um irmão exatamente igual o Logan, mas por outro lado, quem me salvaria do Laurent? E quem seria meu ombro quando o Edward fosse embora? – Senti um aperto no coração ao pensar – tambem quando eles fossem embora onde o Logan ficaria? Estaria do meu lado? Eram muitas coisas para pensar.

Muita gente não entendia como eu podia gostar do Jake, mas ele era o irmão que eu sempre sonhei ter, que me protegia, estava alí para me dar conselhos. Esse era o Jacob da Bella, mesmo ele sentindo aquele amor por ela que para mim sempre foi amor de amigo, ele que confundia.

Mesmo só o conhecendo nos livros, sentia ele como meu melhor amigo, queria ele por perto, mas onde ele estaria?

Levantei da cama ainda com os pensamentos a mil e fui tomar meu banho, sabia muito bem que hoje minha mãe ia me fazer comer um monte de coisas – ri – era muito a cara dela, coloquei uma roupa e desci.

-Bom dia pai, boa dia mãe – falei me sentando a mesa.

-Bom dia querida – os dois falaram.

-Não exagera, ok? – minha voz parecia implorativa.

-Será uma maça, panquecas, suco de laranja com acerola **(n/a: EUU AMO o/)** e omelete – ela riu.

Bufei e comecei a comer o que ela tinha feito, quando acabei senti minha barriga embrulhar, mas não era pela comida e sim de ansiedade, quando será que eles iam ligar para dar a notícia?

-Mãe vou para meu quarto, qualquer coisa qualquer mesmo me chama, está bem?

-Tudo bem – ela falou com a sobrancelha levantada.

Subi e resolvi pegar um livro para ler, se eu ficasse parada ia ter um infarto. Peguei o livro que minha mãe tinha comprado para mim, _Marcada _**(n/a: meu segundo vício)**, ela sabia o quanto eu gostava de livros de romance e com vampiros.

Fiquei lendo até a hora do almoço e quando sentei na mesa, o telefone tocou, meu coração parecia querer sair para fora do peito, olhei para o telefone aflita.

-Quer atender filha? – meu pai perfuntou.

-NÃO – falei mais alto do que devia e meu pai foi atender.

-Alô? – ele ainda tinha uma expressão normal – Ah oi senhor Cullen – meu coração – está bem Carlisle... Como? Mais onde?... Já ligaram para a polícia?... a Bella vai ficar super feliz – ele olhou para com um sorriso gigante, que alívio, estava dando certo – Mantenha-nos informados... boa tarde Carlisle – ele desligou.

-O que o Carlisle queria, pai? – Fiz a melhor cara de inocente possível.

-Tenho uma ótima notícia para você, mas você precisa ficar calma, está bem? – fiz que sim com a cabeça, precisava dar um ataque? Chorar? Gritar? Pular? Deus me ajuda – Os Cullen estavam na floresta em um daqueles acampamentos e encontraram – ele ficou quieto por algum tempo.

-Encontraram?

-O Logan vivo, porém muito machucado – abri minha boca em um O.

-Como? – Como eles conseguiram machucar ele?

-O Logan está vivo querida – minha mãe correu para meu lado.

-Meu amor que notícia maravilhosa, onde ele está agora?

-Foi para o hospital do centro, vamos para lá? – lágrimas cairam dos meus olhos, tudo voltaria ao normal – não chora meu bem, está tudo bem agora.

Meus pais me abraçaram e eu me senti melhor. Anthony pegou as chaves do seu carro, um Fusion preto e fomos em direção ao hospital. Eu não conseguia parar no lugar, estava muito agitada.

-Quer parar com isso Bella? – Lílian falou.

-Não da – falei igual uma criança e ela riu.

Assim que paramos o carro, sai correndo para entrar no hospital.

-Bella para de correr, se não quem vai para o hospital será você – minha mãe gritava rindo. Entrei pela porta bufando.

-Até parece – sussurrei sem olhar para frente e bati com Alice – Ai – esfreguei meu braço.

-Desculpa Bellinha - ela sorria e piscou – deu tudo certo.

-Até parece que você não sabia disso – nós rimos – sinto muito pelo que houve – ela sabia que eu falava de seu passado,

-Obrigada por tudo Bells, minha irmãzinha – nós rimos e ela me abraçou.

-Alice querida – meu pai falou já do meu lado.

-Olá Anthony e Lilian – seu sorriso era exagerado.

-Oi meu bem – minha mãe quem falou – como o Logan está?

-Está acordado agora, mas muito machucado – ela fungou, Alice realmente sabia fingir.

-Minha querida não fique assim, logo ele estará bem – minha mãe abraçou a Alice – Alice você está com frio? Está muito gelada.

Eu cai na risada e vi Alice me olhando como se alertasse.

-Desculpa, é que eu lembrei de uma piada – minha mãe revirou os olhos

-Eu e seu pai vamos falar com os pais do Logan.

-Ok mãe – eles foram em direção da sala de visitas – como vocês machucaram ele? É de mentira não é?

-Na verdade... – ele me olhou preocupada – não.

-COMO? – gritei e ela tampou minha boca.

-É lógico que são de me mentira. Nós falamos para o Logan falar que só queria que Carlisle o tratasse, para ninguem notar nada.

-E os pais dele?

-Estão melhores, choraram muito quando receberam a notícia, mas quando viram ele acordado, ficaram mais calmos.

-Tudo voltará a ser como antes – sorri.

-Você quer se livrar da gente Bellinha? – era a voz do Emmett, me virei e vi ele de braços cruzados com um biquinho de criança e ao seu lado estava Edward tambem com braços cruzados.

Cai na risada, os três me olharam como se tivesse maluca.

-Edward ela não quer mais a gente – Emmett falou emburrado e eu ri mais.

-Não... é... que... – falei em soluços mais não consegui falar direito e voltei a rir. Corri e abracei o Emmett e me joguei nos braços do Edward lhe dando um beijo rápido.

-Larga meu irmão sua sem sentimentos – Emmett ainda falava emburrado, corri e o abracei – eu ainda estou chateado.

-Emmett eu não falava sobre vocês, quis dizer em relação a voltar a ser como antes do Logan virá vampiro – falei a última palavra em um sussuro.

-AAAAAAAHHH BEELLINHAA – ele me abraçou, leia-se me esmagou.

-Emm... eu... – ele riu e me soltou.

-Meu amor – Edward me deu a mão – o Logan quer falar com você.

-Não estou com vontade – fiz biquinho tambem.

-Alice estão nos chamando alí – Emmett puxou a Alice.

-Eu não escutei nada Emm – ela disse e Edward riu.

-Larga de ser burra Alice – Emmett falou, ela fez bico tambem e saiu do hospital com Emmett.

-Não adianta que eu não vou falar com ele – bufei e tentei sair do abraço do Edward.

-Você não vai sair daqui – seu abraço era forte, bufei novamente – eu já te expliquei Bella, ele fez o que fez porque estava preocupado.

-Puff – bufei de novo.

-Para com isso Bella – ele levantou meu rosto – ele está mal por você.

-Mais Edward...

-Mais nada, vai lá. O quarto é o 107 – ele me soltou e apontou para o corredor dos quartos.

-Arrrrr – me virei e fui em direção do quarto, parei com as mãos na maçaneta.

-Entra Bells – escutei sua voz. Arr ouvidos aguçados idiotas.

Abri a porta e vi Logan sentado na cama me olhando com um sorriso meio envergonhado.

-Senta aqui – ele bateu no espaço vago na cama. Fiz o que ele pediu, em silêncio.

-Cadê a Mia? – falei a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça.

-Ela foi embora agora pouco, obrigada pela mãe dela – ele ainda sorria e eu não conseguia olhar para ele, apenas vi em seus braços alguns arranhados, mas não pareciam reais – Isso foi de mentira, é apenas tinta.

-Hum – só consegui falar isso.

-Olha Bella, me perdoa pelo que fiz, mas eu senti medo de você se envolver tanto com ele, pensei que assim você poderia sofrer menos depois.

-Eu sei.

-Calma Bella eu... – ele parou – o que você disse?

-Eu sei – não conseguia sentir mais raiva dele.

-Você me perdoa? – Olhei para ele e sorri.

-Sim – ele me abraçou e suspirou.

-Obrigada pequena – retribui o abraço.

* * *

**N/A¹:** OOOOOIIIE x) Eu estou chateada mesmo com vocês. Tenho dois motivos para ter demorado a postar: primeiro eu estou correndo atrás de estágio que começa ano que vem - hoje tive entrevista e quase morri de vergonha UAHSAUSHAUS - e o segundo se resume em poucas palavras, **vocês me abandonaram** *choro*. Onde estão minhas reviews? ;~ TO DE MAL NA PANELA DE MINGAU COME SAL AUSHAUSHAUS' ;p

SAAAAAABEM eu estava pensando em postar minha fic nova hoje, mas preciso fazer um combinado: eu posto, mas só com 5 reviews comentando que quer ler e vai me acompanhar lá *O* **ENTÃOOO QUEM QUER FIC NOVA?**

**Como prometido, eu venho com o prefácio de "MEU GRANDE AMOR" minha nova fic. Espero que gostem ;)**

**Prefácio**

Eu tinha sete anos quando numa tarde fui no parque para brincar, duas meninas chamadas Lauren e Jéssica roubaram minha boneca e ainda por cima me derrubaram no chão. Comecei a chorar, porque aquela boneca tinha sido minha vó Swan que havia me dado pouco antes de sua morte.

Enquanto chorava ainda caída no chão, senti uma mão em meu ombro e quando olhei para cima vi o menino mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, com olhos verdes e um cabelo bronzeado. Ele tinha um sorriso torto da qual jamais me esqueci, ele esticou sua mão me ajudando a levantar, entregando logo em seguida minha boneca e foi assim que conheci Edward Cullen.

Nos tornamos melhores amigos, daqueles amigos que onde um está o outro está junto. Eu sofria com isso, pois eu estava loucamente apaixonada por ele e sabia que ele não sentia o mesmo. A cada toque, a cada palavra, meu coração latejava, mas se esse era o preço que eu pagava para ficar ao seu lado, eu ia pagar.

Ela é minha vida, meu viver, minha melhor amiga. Medo? Sim, era o que sentia. Preciso dela perto de mim a cada momento, mas o medo de perdê-la é maior, nada podia fazer...

* * *

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:** _**CahBigaiski** - Eu não gosto da Rosalie e ponto UASHAUSHAUS' eu já senti simpatia por ela, quando li o que ela passou, mas quando li os extras de lua nova, ACABOU. Espero que goste da minha fic nova. BEEEJO ;*_

_**g **- OBRIGADA :) beejo ;*_

_**juliablack** - que bom que agora virou minha leitora, adoro vc já (: se quiser me add no msn, só me avisar por orkut que te amndo, ok? Beejo flor ;*_

_**Miih...Cullen** - o último capítulo foi muito engraçado de escrever. Eu sonhei com ele e imaginei exatamente a cena AHSAUSHAUS ;p_

_**Caroline Wilde** - não fale isso, o Logan fez isso por amar a Bella. Ele tem medo x; beejo flor ;*_

_**vitoria pixel jett** - não MAAAAATA ele o/ eu amo ele IAJSIAJSIAJSAISJAI' beejo amor ;*_

_**adRii Marsters** - CAAARAMBA, parte da sua vida? AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIN QUE LINDO ISSO (L obrigada meu bem, de verdade. Mas eu fiz outra fic, se quiser que posto logo, só falar (: beejo ;*_

_****Anna Cullen**** - Eu preciso falar com a minha amiga ainda, a que faz o blog, só que não tenho falado com ela ;~ Assim que a encontrar aviso, ok? beejo ;*_

_**X Sweet Cullenzinha -** UAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAS tadinho, o Logan não é do mal. Ele ama a bells só isso (: bejo florzinha ;*_

_**Juh_dreams** - MEEEEEEUUU DEUSSS, imagina só Eu e Edward e vc e o Logan UAHSAUSHAUSHAUSHA' GAMEIIIIIIII, agora quero sonhar UAHSAUSHAUSHAU ;p miga te amo demais (L_

_**Carol Cullen 'L'** - noooon mata :D ele é do bem UAHSAUSHAUSHAU beejo ;*_

* * *

GOSTARAM DO CAPÍTULO E DO PREFÁCIO?

**CAMPANHA 5 REVIEWS FALANDO DE MEU GRANDE AMOR = FANFIC NOVA.  
CAMPANHA 5 REVIEWS FALANDO DE MEU GRANDE AMOR = FANFIC NOVA.  
CAMPANHA 5 REVIEWS FALANDO DE MEU GRANDE AMOR = FANFIC NOVA.**

NÃOOOO se esqueçam das suas LIIIIIINDAS reviews *---*  
BEEEEEEJINHOS ;*


	26. Exatamente igual

Minha rotina de escola tinha voltado, Edward era meu professor particular, já que desde que as aulas começaram minha cabeça estava muito cheia. Ele era o melhor porfessor que eu já tive, ele tinha uma facilidade ótima para ensinar e ainda por cima a cada resposta certa ganhava um beijo, tinha coisa melhor?

Eu sentava na mesa do refeitório com os Cullen e tambem com Logan e Mia. Logan tambem tinha voltado a rotina normal, ele morava agora sozinho no apartamento que tinha ganhado dos pais, que ficava mais fácil para ele. Mia tinha uma idéia na cabeça que depois de saber sobre o Logan não saia mais de lá, ela queria virá vampira tambem.

Os Cullen falavam para ele que essa não era uma boa idéia e Logan concordava, mas algo em seu olhar me dizia que para isso não era uma total verdade.

Passaram-se um bom tempo, provas acabaram, as aulas tambem, passou o natal, ano novo, novamente as aulas retornaram e mais ruim de tudo faltava apenas dois meses para meu aniversário, a cada dia que passava meu coração doia mais, sempre que o Edward me perguntava o motivo da minha mudança de humor, dizia que era nada, ou inventava algum tipo de coisa, como tpm. Ele não aceitava muito bem, mas sabia que eu não queria comentar e eu o agradeci mentalmente.

Meus pesadelos tinham voltado e toda a noite era o mesmo, a mesma cena do lua nova, quando o Edward ia embora, mas agora não era a Bella Swan que estava com ele e sim eu.

Era sábado e eu e Alice estavamos na minha cama logo após um longo dia de compras, resultado estava morta de cansaço.

-Alice estou cansada, quero dormir agora – fechei meus olhos e senti ela me cutucar.

-Bella? – abri meus olhos – seu aniversário está chegando – ela estava triste.

-Eu sei – suspirei.

-Eu não vou fazer festa, vamos tentar...

-Não Alice, você fará exatamente igual – ele me olhou atônita – por favor maninha, faça isso por mim.

-Mais Bella – ele pegou na minha mão e senti a sua tremer.

-Você viu da última vez que eu tentei mudar, as coisas pioraram – senti uma lágrima cair.

-Ahhh Bella – ela me abraçou e a escutei soluçar – eu te amo tanto minha irmã, não quero me separar de você.

-Nem eu Alice, nem eu – não consegui mais impedir que as lágrimas caissem.

-Bella você vai sofrer, não posso deixar isso acontecer – ela ainda soluçava e se afastou para me encarar.

-Terá que ser assim Alice, depois tudo dará certo você vai ver – meu coração doia, não queria ficar longe da minha nova familia nem por um segundo imagina meses.

Ela ficou rígida e vi seu olhar fritar um vazio, ela estava tendo uma visão. Não demorou muito e ela voltou a me olhar.

-Bella eu não vi direito, mas alguém vai vim aqui e eu preciso ir, depois eu te ligo, ok? – ela se levantou e foi para a porta.

-Está bem, vou te levar até lá embaixo – fui em sua direção.

-Não precisa vou sozinha – ela me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e foi embora.

Quem será que ia vim aqui?

Com todos os acontecimentos não pude ler muitos livros, então decidi que ia ler um hoje, peguei o _formaturas infernais_ **(n/a: dica de leitura)**, mas antes de ler 10 páginas meu pai me gritou.

-Filha.

-O que é pai? – gritei de volta.

-Venha aqui que eu quero te apresentar umas pessoas – ele tinha um voz feliz, quem seria? Era a visita que a Alice me falou?

-Já estou descendo.

Não sei o motivo, mas senti um embrulho na minha barriga, como se aquela visita fosse mudar minha vida, desci o mais rápido que eu podia.

-Onde vocês estão? – perguntei.

-Na sala de jantar – minha mãe falou.

Quando cheguei lá minhas pernas tremeram e eu me segurei na mesinha que estava perto, era impossível, só podia estar maluca.

-Minha filha esses são Billy Black meu amigo de longa data e seu filho Jacob Black – minha boca se escancarou, meus olhos ficaram em Jacob, ele não era como o Taylor Lautner **(n/a: meuuuu o/ )**, era mais bonito ainda e com todas as características do livro, meu Deus.

-Black? Esse não é o sobrenome daquele personagem do seu livro Bella? – olhei para ela rapidamente, merda, minha mãe sempre fala demais.

Não conseguia falar nada, estava tremendo, tudo ia acontecer, eu estava feliz por ver meu lobisomem favorito mais logo ia acontecer o pior, meu amor ia embora, olhei para o Jake e ele me deu um sorriso.

-Livro? Que livro? – Billy falou da cadeira de rodas.

O que eu ia falar? Um medo pecorreu o meu corpo e senti um frio de repente.

-Você veio aqui para falar de livro, velho? – Meu salvador, Jacob Black, sorri.

-É verdade Billy, vamos ver algo na tv – ele foi caminhando com minha mãe e Billy para a sala – tenho canais de jogos ótimos.

Jacob não tirava os olhos de mim, isso seria difícil, mas não pude deixar de sorri, ele realmente tinha um sorriso encantador e ainda por cima contagioso.

-Obrigada – disse simplismente.

-De nada – ele se aproximou – mas terá que me contar depois está bem?

-Se eu contar você não vai acreditar e eu não posso – ele sorriu e pegou na minha mão, ele era quente.

-Tudo bem Bella, você vai aprender a confiar em mim, podemos ser amigos? – ele sorriu.

-Claro que sim Jacob – disse sorrindo mais ainda.

-Pode me chamar de Jake.

-Jake – nós rimos – você mudou para aqui?

-Sim, nós moravamos em uma reserva muito longe daqui, mas er... temos um problema para resolver aqui – ele parecia nervoso.

-Vampiros é? – com certeza era filha da Lilian, boca grande, mas era impossível esconder alguma coisa dele, algo naquele rosto me trazia confiança.

-Como... você... sabe? – eu ri, era mesmo fácil contar as coisas para ele.

-Digamos que eu sei mais do que você pensa – ele arregalou os olhos – já ouviu falar em um livro chamado crepúsculo?

Foi assim que eu conheci meu novo melhor amigo, eu tentei contar para ele mais ou menos sobre o livro, ele aceitou o pouco que eu podia contar e descobri que ele ainda não tinha se tornado lobisomem, pelo contrário ele não acreditava em nada disso, mas seu pai sim, por isso ele e todo o bando vieram morar em Londres para proteger a sociedade de seus inimigos, vampiros.

Eu e Jacob nos tornamos grandes amigos, mas só conversávamos por telefone, já que Edward não gostava dele, até tinha falado uma vez "Eu te deixo sozinha por um minuto e os lobos já descem", de onde eu escutei essa frase? O que eu quero dizer é, eles tinham essa rivalidade idiota, que eu sabia que só terminaria quando Reneesme chegasse.

Falando em Reneesme, eu acho que eu serei mais compreensiva em relação a ela e o Jake, sabia muito bem que ele iria protegê-la muito bem. Pensar nisso tudo é muito bom pelo fato de agora sim poder saber o que vai acontecer depois de amanhecer, sempre tive essa curiosidade e agora eu ia vivê-la.

Para meu pior os dois meses passaram em um instante. Já estavamos no dia do meu aniversário e Alice desde que me viu no estacionamento da escola me falava que eu podia mudar o que estava para acontecer, eu novamente rejeitei suas idéias. Passei o dia inteiro olhando para Edward tentando gravar cada parte dele na minha mente, para assim ser mais fácil quando ele partisse, sabia que seria em vão.

Ele sabia que algo estava para acontecer, sabia que era algo sobre o livro, porém ele passou o dia inteiro me beijando e falando que ia dar tudo certo na festa.

-Meu amor, não fique preocupada com a festa eu vou está lá – ele sorriu um pouco, mas via seus olhos tristes, ele realmente sabia que algo estava errado.

-Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo Edward, nem por um segundo – seus olhos se estreitaram e senti que ela tetava se controlar.

-Nem você, minha vida – ele me beijou, senti seus braços ao meu redor tremer.

O dia foi estremamente ruim, Alice me arrumou parecendo que ia chorar a qualquer momento, antes de descermos para "comemorar" meu aniversário ela me deu um abraço muito apertado.

-Eu sempre estarei pensando em você Bellinha – escutei seu choro e minhas lágrimas escaparam.

-Eu tambem minha irmãzinha – eu me afastei e coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto – tome conta dele Alice, por mim.

-Pode contar comigo e logo estaremos juntas de novo – minhas mãos cairam. Logo? Essa não era um significado para breve e sim de muito tempo.

Tudo aconteceu, extamente igual. Eu senti um dor enorme, mas não fisicamente e sim emocionalmente, vendo os rostos de todos os Cullen, eles sofriam. Como no livro Edward ficou me evitando e um dia me chamou para um passeio na floresta e foi na nossa campina que tudo terminou.

-Bella, eu não quero que você venha comigo. - Ele falou as palavras lentamente e precisamente, seus olhos frios no meu rosto, observando enquanto eu absorvia o que ele realmente queria dizer.

Eu sei que tudo aquilo era mentira, mas eu entendi como a Bella se sentiu naquela hora, suas palavras pareciam reais, e eu acreditei que eram. Senti minhas pernas tremerem e eu fiz aquela pergunta.

-Você... não... me quer? – Aquelas palavras sairam estranguladas e senti algumas lágrimas escaparem.

-Não. – Ele falou com firmeza. Será que o crepúsculo não ia ser realmente minha história? Porque aquelas palavras eram realmente verdade.

Eu não conseguir falar mais nada apenas o encarei querendo que eu tivesse escutado a Alice, tudo podia ser diferente. NÃÃÃO – gritei em pensamento – tinha que ser assim, seria assim.

-Eu sempre amarei você... de uma forma, mas eu estou cansado de fingir ser quem eu não sou, eu não sou um humano – ele respirou fundo e por um instante vim dor passar por seus olhos – eu lamento muito.

-Não lamente – olhei para dentro de seus olhos – não adianta falar que eu vou te esquecer, pois sou humana, porque isso nunca vai acontecer. Eu te amo Edward, agora e para sempre.

Agora sim eu vi dor passar por seus olhos, era isso que ele ia falar, mas eu falei antes dele. Vi suas mãos subirem mas deixou-as cair rapidamente, eu queria correr e abraçá-lo, porém não podia.

-Adeus Bella – ele se virou.

-Espera – sussurei, sabendo que ele ia me escutar. Como eu queria, ele se virou e foi até mim, me dando um beijo na testa e olhou para mim. Vi amor em seus olhos, e meu coração se partiu.

-Nunca se esqueça – repiti minhas palavras do outro dia e senti ele tremer, e então ele partiu.

Meu mundo caiu, senti como se minha alma tivesse partido naquela hora, era uma dor que não se pode explicar. Cada segundo, minuto ou dia não passava e sim se arrastava, contava cada segundo que fosse para sua volta, mas na verdade eu não sabia quando seria essa volta realmente.

Meus livros sumiram da minha estante a meu pedido, minha mãe com certeza havia os guardado, sentia eles preocupados comigo, porém nenhuma onde de felicidade passava por mim, eu realmente virei Isabella Swan, ou até uma morta viva. Não me arrumava mais e muito menos me olhava no espelho, tinha medo do que veria.

Logan e Mia ainda estavam na cidade, porém os evitava, não queria ninguem que me lembrasse deles. Quando ia para a escola tentava ficar longe de todos, mas o Will insistia em me acompanhar a todos os lugares, eu não ligava porque ele falava bastante me fazendo ficar ocupada por algum tempo. Sempre via os meus melhores amigos olhando para mim, mas eu me afastava, eu os amava e não imaginam o quanto, porém não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar perto de alguem que podia me fazer pensar neles, não podia morrer, ele voltaria.

Eu uma saída pela cidade de carro encontrei com Jacob e a partir desse dia não nos separamos, eu sabia que isso era egoísmo, mas não conseguia me afastar, ele havia virado uma ótima companhia, como na história ele me entendia, muito melhor do que eu mesma. Ele se transformou e tentou se afastar de mim, mas novamente voltamos a ficar unidos, ainda quando Laurent voltou a Londres...

_-Você me pegou num mal momento, Bella. Eu não vim pra esse lugar por causa da missão de Victória - eu estava caçando. Eu estou com muita sede, e o seu cheiro é... simplesmente de dar água na boca._

_-Ameace ele – era a voz do Edward, o melhor de tudo isso era poder escutar sua voz novamente, me trazia uma paz enorme._

_-Ele irá se vingar – tentei fazer minha voz ficar firme, mas o medo era demais._

_Ele gargalhou – Oh querida, quando ele vim aqui, seu cheiro terá desaparecido e seu corpo – ele riu – muito longe daqui._

_Um rugido atravessou minha mente._

_De repente lobos apareceram a minha volta e Laurente figiu, vi Jacob em sua forma e ao contrário do livro eu sorri para ele._

_-Obrigada Jake – ele uivou e sumiu na floresta._

Jacob me contou tudo sobre eles e não nos separamos mais, ele era um ótimo amigo, quando estava com ele conseguia sorrir, mas não ficar alegre, somente uma coisa podia fazer isso acontecer.

Um dia eu resolvi visitar, para nadar, dessa vez queria ir sozinha, por isso não comentei nada com o Jake. Quando ele foi fazer procurar Victória eu peguei meu carro e fui para. Olhar aquele mar, me trazia paz. Estava calor então resolvi entrar na água, eu nunca fui boa atleta, mas sabia nadar. As correntezas estavam muito forte, mesmo eu tentando nadar nada conseguia fazer, fechei meus olhos perdendo os sentidos e escutei sua voz.

-Não desiste Bella – ele falava como se chorasse.

-Porque? – pensei. Eu queria ele perto de mim e não tinha.

-Para com isso, luta – ele estava irritado agora.

-Porque? – pensei novamentei.

-Por mim – ele suspirou – por mim. – Abri meus olhos e o vi. Era exatamente como eu lembrava, perfeito, meu Edward Cullen.

-Eu te amo, para sempre – pensei e fechei meus olhos.

Vi que não tinha mais jeito, então me entreguei a escuridão. Eu senti duas senti duas mãos quentes me segurar e me puxar para cima, me colocou na areia, fazendo respiração boca boca.

Era Jake e ele tinha me salvado. Quando recuperei um pouco dos sentidos, ainda sentindo aquele gosto salgado na minha garganta, percebi que ele ia voltar, uma onda de felicidade me atingiu, ele voltaria.

Jake me levou para casa, mas antes de estacionar eu vi o carro de Carlisle, era Alice – gritei em meus pensamentos – era ela. Foi difícil converncer o Jaocb a me deixar sair do carro e quando deixou vi que ele tinha raiva de mim.

Entrei na minha casa já sorrindo, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo e ele era sincero, ia ver minha amiga, minha irmã, a fadinha. Acendi as luzes e vi Alice sentada no meu sofá, não pude esperar, corri e pulei em cima dela.

-ALIIIIIIICEEEE – gritei e comecei a chorar – não acredito que você está aqui, eu...

Comecei a soluçar e senti as mãos da Alice acariciando minhas costas.

-Calma Bells, está quase acabando, o pior passou – limpei minhas lágrimas e olhei para ela. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, porém seus olhos estavam tristes.

-O que foi? – Coloquei as mãos em seu rosto, ela soluçou e eu desesperei – Alice, me fala – abracei- a bem forte.

-Ler é muito diferente de sentir – soluçou novamente – foi muito difícil ver o Edward sofrendo e vê-lo indo embora, nossa familia inteira está destrossada e tambem não aguentávamos mais ficar longe de você – ela me abraçou – minha irmãzinha.

-Eu que devia estar chorando Alice, – olhei para ela – está quase acabando.

Alice me contou tudo que eu perdi, me dizendo tambem que havia procurado notícias sobre sua familia humana e logo depois conseguiu ler tudo no livro, até hoje não entendia o motivo dos outros não poderem ler os livros se muita coisa já tinha acontecido.

Jacob estava na minha casa e Alice tambem, uma ligação fez a corrida começar, a corrida para a salvação do meu amor.

-Bella – ela falou segurando meus braços, soluçando – eu tive a visão.

* * *

**N/A:** AAMOOOOOOOOREESSSS *-* AAAHHH próximo capítulo é o último *choro* eu estou triste por isso, algumas pessoas pediram para fazer continuação, mas pelo que já deu para perceber fiz um resumo dos livros, apontando as parte mais importantes. Me desculpem, mas achei melhor assim ;~

**POSTEI MINHA FIC NOVA**: **Meu grande amor**. Passem nela? Espero a visita de vocês *-*

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:** _**CahBigaiski **- Obrigada por passar na minha outra fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ;) Beeejo ;*_

_**Miih...Cullen** - Emm como irmão ia ser mara e o logan tbm *-* VIUUU Jake apareceu, ele não vai falar muito, mas na minha outra fic terá mais dele, ok? O emm é o típico bobão, mas non burro UAHSUAHSUAHS parece, mas non é. Beeeeejo flor ;*_

_**adRii Marsters** - postei a fic nova, passa lá? beejo florzinha ;*_

_**Dany Cullen** - só não abandona mais, ok? *-* beejo ;*_

_**Cacau1005** - eu não gosto de menos de 15 reviews, parece que o capítulo foi ruim x; Eu amo marcada, VIIIICIADA, vc sabe néh UASHAUSHUA. Jake apareceu ;p Eu postei a fic nova, passa la? O edward lá a ama, mas tem medo dela não o amar e se ela souber do seu amor , porém não o amar, ele morreria entende? Ou pior se ela quissese ficar longe dele ;s EU VOU NA ESTRÉIA AAAAAH *-* beejo amor ;*_

_****Anna Cullen**** - OWWNN obrigada viu? Tem fanfic nova, se quiser está no meu perfil :) Co-escritores? O que precisa fazer? beejo ;*_

_**Gabytenorio **- vc passou na minha outra fic? Nem deixou reviews *choro* beejo ;*_

_**juliablack **- POSSSTEI *-* desculpa a demora, espero que goste. Beejo ;*_

_**Juh_dreams** - Amiga pode parar, você sabe que eu amo o jake e nessa fic não ia ser diferente UAHSUAHSUAS e nen na outra UAHSUAHSUAS. PREEEEEECISO FALAR COM VC, hoje de noite entra na net *-* beejo amore ;*_

_**Lara Masen** - que bom que gostou *-* fico tãoooo feliz. Beejo flor ;*_

_- pq não podemos ter um edward néh? =/ beejo ;*_

* * *

AAAAAAAAHHHH É AMANHÃ *quica na cadeira* MEEUUU DEUS, não posso acreditar que é amanhã. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH eu vou, eu vou, eu vou *O*  
Quem sabe se tiver muuuuuita reviews posto até sábado. Porque estarei MEEEEGA feliz, depois de ter visto new moon. NEEEEW MOOON UUUN UNN (8) AUSHAUSHASUAS'

BEEEEJO AMORES ;*


	27. Meu crepúsculo

Rosalie havia falado para o Edward que eu tinha morrido e ele como no livro foi para os Volturi. Tudo bem que eu sabia que ia ficar tudo bem, mas meu coração estava muito apertado, era uma dor gigantesca, impossível colocar em palavras, pensar que o Edward podia deixar de existir era apavorante, mesmo sabendo o futuro dessa história.

Corremos para Voltera e como já sabia eu tinha que correr, economizamos tempo de explicação, mas enquanto eu corria, parecia tudo em câmera lenta, tentava ser rápido mas não conseguia. Minhas lágrimas me cegavam, mesmo assim o vi, tentei gritar mas ele não escutava e por fim, antes dele chegar na luz, corri para seus braços.

Foi como se meu coração voltasse a bater, que antes não o sentia. Ao contrário do livro, não pude deixar de depositar um beijo em seus lábios, sentia muita falta do toque.

Não tivemos muito tempo, já que logo parte do clã Volturi apareceu, nos obrigando a os segui e tudo aconteceu igual, a conversa, a tentativa de Caius de me matar e o pior de tudo, a ultilização do poder da Jane no Edward, mesmo ela não podendo me afetar diretamente, quando eu vi meu grande amor caído no chão sentindo dor, era como se ela tivesse em mim tambem.

Quando voltamos para Londres, meu pai quis matar o Edward e minha mãe, só chorava. Meu pai o ameaçou de tudo que se possa imaginar, eu não conseguia falar nada, apenas sorria. Agora tudo que acontecesse eu e Edward iamos enfrentar juntos.

-PAI – gritei – eu sei que o senhor está com raiva, mas quem decide quem eu devo namorar ou não sou eu, se lembre que tenho 18 anos.

-Moçinha – ele gruniu.

-Bella, seu pai está certo – Edward falou.

-Não me defenda, seu...

-PAREM – gritei novamente. Me aproximei de Edward e segurei sua mão.

-Eu o amo pai, o que aconteceu me fez sofrer sim – olhei para Edward com um sorriso e ele me olhou triste – mas agora tudo será diferente, acreditem em mim.

-Filha, tem certeza? – minha mãe falou com tristeza na voz e meu pai a olhou com raiva. Ela estava me ajudando, por isso eu a amo.

-Tenho absoluta certeza.

Tudo voltou ao normal, voltei a conversar com Logan e Mia. Logan não falava mais com Edward e o mesmo sempre que o via ficava triste, sabia muito bem que o Logan ficava pensando em como eu sofri quando ele não estava aqui.

Jacob não havia mais me procurado e sempre que falava dele com Edward, ele me dizia:

"Ele é um lobisomem jovem, por isso não podem se ver, é muito perigoso".

Mesmo assim, consegui escapar um dia e fui encontrar com meu novo melhor amigo, diferente do Jake do crepúsculo, esse era realmente meu amigo, ele não sentia nada além de uma grande amizade. Me sentia feliz por isso, Logan ficava com ciúmes, porém não podia permitir que o Jake se afastasse de mim, havia sido ele que tinha me ajudado quando estava morrendo por dentro.

Edward concordou que eu visse Jacob, porém aquela rivalidade idiota era verdadeira. Houve uma festa de formatura, onde a Alice teve aquela horrível visão, dos recém-nascidos onde nós duas já sabíamos quem era a responsável – Victória.

Mais uma vez algo ruim acontenceu, talvez não tão ruim, mas numa hora errada, sim essa era a verdade aconteceu numa hora muito errada. Mia obrigou o Logan levá-la para o acampamento, já que eu fui com o Edward, e ele o fez. Porém quando Logan correu para ajudar a matar os recém-nascidos, Edward ficou preocupado em matar a Victória e eu estava estática, olhando-a enquanto morria queimada. Nesse tempo não percebemos que a Mia preocupada com o Logan correu atrás dele, porém algo a impediu, Bree.

Passou-se 3 dias e uma nova vampira foi criada, Mia. Não foi muito difícil, já que ela estava acostumada a viver com vampiros e como eu, já sabia bastante deles, Logan a pediu em casamento que aceitou, então os dois ficaram vivendo na mesma casa, impedindo que seus pais desconfiassem de alguma coisa.

Minha amiga estava muito feliz, e eu mais que ninguem sabia muito bem o motivo, ela era como seu amor e ficaria com ele a eternidade.

Numa noite Edward me chamou para irmos na nossa campina e é claro que eu aceitei. Chegando lá senti Edward muito distante e parecia preocupado. Eu queria tanto falar para ele que eu queria ser como ele, uma vampira, mas tinha medo de sua negação.

-Onde você está? – perguntei rindo.

-Na verdade, não sei – ele me deu aquele sorriso torto – eu estava pensando naquele livro.

Suspirei.

-Queria poder lê-lo, saber o que passa nessa sua cabeçinha – ele olhou para mim e sorriu – queria saber como será daqui para frente.

-Edward – ele puxou para seu colo e eu coloquei as mãos em seu rosto – eu mesma não sei, tudo bem que muita coisa está acontecendo igual, porém tem coisas que acontecem diferente, agora por exemplo, tem duas coisas que não aconteceram.

-Quais são essas coisas? – eu fiquei vermelha, como ia falar do casamento. Não ia falar, muito menos falar em me tornar vampira – não vai me contar?

-Não está na hora e eu não sei se posso – ele bufou e eu ri – fica calmo amor e você não tem nada para me contar?

-Como?

-Você estava distante quando a gente chegou, parecia pensativo e não parecia que era sobre livro e sim algo que queria me contar.

-Você me conhece bem – nós rimos – tudo pelo livro?

-Sim e não, quando eu li aprendi muitas coisas, mas nada melhor do que presenciá-las.

-Eu... queria ter perguntar uma coisa – seu sorriso parecia tímido, mas seus olhos tinham uma alegria que era mais intensa de quando me beijava.

-O que é? – sentia meus olhos brilhando, será que seria agora?

-Isabella Hudgens? – ele me tirou de seu colo, me fazendo levantar, segurou fortemente minha mão esquerda, olhou pra mim através daqueles cílios impossivelmente grandes, os olhos dele estavam suaves, mas de alguma forma, chamuscando. - Eu prometo te amar pra sempre, todos os dias do pra sempre. Você quer se casar comigo?

Finalmente, e essa foi à primeira vez que ele me pedia, ao contrário da Swan eu não teria coragem de recusar uma proposta dessa, jamais. Ele era meu amor, aquele homem que me apaixonei quando li pela primeira vez seu nome, assim que a Bella perguntou para a Jéssica quem ele era e ele seria meu, para sempre.

Vi um anel em sua mão, era lindo.

-Sim – meu sorriso era muito grande, até doía minha boca.

-Obrigada – ele se aproximou de mim também sorrindo para me beijar e logo depois beijou minha mão já com o anel que era meu.

Nem preciso dizer que a Alice preparou TUDO para o casamento, muitas vezes eu pensei que seria ela a se casar. Eu estava amando tudo aquilo, tirando pelo fato da minha querida irmãzinha não deixar eu ficar muito com o Edward, como tudo seria igual, à data do casamento seria no dia 13 de outubro e eu ainda me lembrava que antes de tudo isso jurei que me casaria exatamente nessa data e agora além da data ser mesmo a mesma, o noivo era o Edward Cullen, ainda era uma sonho?

O casamento foi mais que perfeito, eu chorava mais que um bezerro desmamado, mas é claro que era um choro de felicidade. Edward não parava de me olhar com aquele sorriso torto perfeito. Estávamos dançando e cai na risada.

-O que é engraçado, Sra Cullen – ri mais ainda.

-Tudo isso – olhei para os lados e vi Rosalie dançando com Emmett, Alice com Jasper e Esme com Carlisle – Edward... – olhei para ele sorrindo – eu estou realmente sonhando, até um tempo eu lia os livros sonhando com vocês e agora estou aqui, casando com o Edward Cullen, o que as fãs falariam? Elas iam me matar isso sim, estou roubando você não só no livro, mas aqui também.

-Eu te amo e essas meninas nunca vão chegar perto de você, você é só minha – ele riu e me beijou apaixonadamente.

Fomos para a Ilha Esme e eu não tinha palavras para descrever aquele lugar, era simplesmente perfeito. Nossa primeira noite foi maravilhosa, eu estava muito nervosa e sabia que eu não era a única. Todas as partes que no livro não foi descrito eu passei e melhor do que nunca. Meu marido era perfeito, era meu vampiro perfeito. Passamos os dias naquela ilha sempre juntos, era com certeza a melhor lua de mel que já existiu.

Comecei a me sentir enjoada e morta de fome, ovos era o que eu mais comia, estava agitada, era minha filha, porém não comentei nada com Edward até o dia que eu desmaiei e não consegui mais guardar segredo, eu estava grávida.

Edward ficou desolado e uma onda de tristeza passou por mim, ele queria meu bebê morto. Eu pensei em ligar para Alice, pois sabia que ela estava a par da história, mas tinha medo de algo na história mudar, então liguei para a Rose e ela me ajudou.

Logan, Jacob, Edward e Carlisle queriam matar meu bebê e eu não ia permitir isso. O Logan sabia que tudo ia ficar bem, mas ele ainda queria o meu neném longe de mim. Jacob ficou mais próximo da nossa família e eu me sentia melhor assim, porém sentia que ele estava triste, assim como todos. Alice e Mia sempre ficavam ao meu lado me apoiando, pois elas sabiam que tudo ficaria bem. Rosalie não saia de perto de mim, me protegendo e isso doía meu coração, já que eu via nos olhos do meu amor sua dor.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – disse para Edward, sentada no sofá da sala com ele nos meus pés. Ele só olhou para mim, tentando sorrir em vão. Suspirei – Edward, acredita em mim, isso vai ser recompensado depois meu amor, vamos ficar juntos para sempre você verá.

Ele sentou no sofá ao meu lado e depositou um beijo em meus lábios levemente e o senti tremer.

-Para sempre – ele disse.

Eu não posso negar que sentia medo, muito medo. Eu estava cada vez mais fraca e sentia todos preocupados, a história tinha que ser a mesma, não podia perder minha familia daquele jeito.

Passou-se alguns dias e aquela dor intensa me atingiu, estava na hora. Jacob, Logan, Mia e Edward estavam comigo, Rose permetiu que a Mia ficasse ao meu lado para ela caçar. Quando meu bebê saiu de mim, um alívio me atingiu quando escutei seu choro, porém logo me senti fraca, queria ela perto de mim.

-É uma menina – escutei Logan dizer.

-Meu bebê... me dê – falei em sussuros. Meus olhos estavam fechados e mesmo tentando eles não abriam.

A dor voltou mais forte e eu gritei.

-Edward tem que ser agora – Jacob disse aos berros.

-Edward... confia – não consegui dizer mais nada, pois um outra dor me atingiu, estava sendo queimada viva, era isso que sentia.

Eu sabia que devia ficar quieta para Edward não sofrer e foi o que eu fiz, sofri em silêncio. Tudo passou muito devagar e quando finalmente a dor passou abri meus olhos para viver meu sonho, eu era uma vampira.

-Vejo que está feliz irmãzinha – não precisa olhar para saber que a voz era do Emmett, tambem só sentia vontade de olhar para meu amor, Edward Cullen. Ele era meu, todo meu, quem poderia acreditar, uma fã do crepúsculo viraria vampira e ainda por cima seria mulher do vampiro mais perfeito de todos – sorri com esse pensamento.

-Te amo – falei para ele e um sorriso enorme brotou em seus lábios. Ele se aproximou e antes de depositar um doce e calmo beijo, me disse um eu te amo, porém agora sim sentia o significado daquelas palavras.

Minha filha era linda, nem mesmo a atriz que interpletar o papel da Reneesme seria linda o suficiente. Tudo bem que eu era um pouco suspeita de falar isso, mas a sua beleza para mim não tinha palavras.

-Qual será seu nome? – Edward me perguntou, quando a colocavamos para dormir em seu berço. Isso mudou, quando voltei com Edward da caçada, Alice já nos esperava para mostrar-nos a linda casa que ela e Esme haviam construído.

-Eu estive pensando em Reneesme, o que acha? – disse sorrindo.

-Amei – ele disse rindo e me puxou para um beijo que nunca havia esperimentado antes, mesmo sendo uma vampira me deixou sem fôlego.

-Acho que se me beijasse assim quando era humana, ia ter um infarto – ele gargalhou ainda me abraçando.

-É tão bom saber, que não preciso pensar quando estou com você – ele segurou meu queixo e mostrou um sorriso malicioso – apenas agirei com meu desejo.

Ainda bem que não podia corar. Eu não consegui dizer nada, pois meu marido vampiro, me arrastou para a nossa cama.

A cada dia que passava sentia Alice mais nervosa e eu sabia muito bem o motivo, quando será que nossa paz seria pertubada? Jacob havia tido aquele chamado lobo, Edward ficou furioso com ele e chateado comigo, pois como havia prometido a mim mesma, faria isso diferente, o Jake merecia ser feliz. Logan e Mia moravam juntos em seu apartamente desde o casamento dos dois. Meus pais vinham me visitar felizes, porém sabia que minha incrível mudança os incomodava, principalmente quando meu pai viu Sophia. No princípio ele odiou a idéia de eu ser mãe – ele pensava que tinha a adotado – porém depois se sentiu animado, quando escutou minha filha o chamando de vovô.

Era de noite, quando Alice deu um grito e eu logo descobri o que estava acontecendo. Edward ficou transtornado, como toda nossa familia. E antes que minha irmã de fosse, a abracei.

-Vai dar tudo certo Bella, está quase acabando – ela sorria.

-Eu sei – depositei um beijo em sua bochecha – obrigada por tudo e já vou tratar de fazer como o combinado.

-Será que é preciso? – ele estava confusa e eu tambem.

-É melhor fazer exatamente igual.

Foi o que fizemos, Alice partiu tempos depois e eu tratei de arrumar os documentos.

Tudo igual... Volturi... Meus poderes... E finalmente um final feliz.

-Edward vamos para nossa casa? – falei nos seus braços, quando ele terminou de falar a todos a heroína que eu havia sido.

-Claro amor – nos despidimos de todos e fomos a nossa casa - Você está bem? – ele perguntou, já no quarto.

-Eu quero tentar uma coisa – ele abriu um sorisso malicioso e eu ri – que mente poluída a sua – ele riu alto.

-O que você quer tentar? – ele acariciou minhas bochechas com meu sorriso torto.

-Fique bem quieto – ele acentiu. Coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto e fechei meus olhos, me concentrando. Fiz questão de me lembrar de tudo, desde o primeiro momento que comprei meus amados livros até hoje e ele aguardou, sabia que ele não ia escutar muita coisa, já que ele não podia saber do livro, porém mesmo assim eu o fiz. Abri meus olhos me deparando com um Edward muito assustado, seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca entreaberta.

-Como... você... – eu sorri.

-Como eu fiz isso? – ele acentiu – Eu treinei.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e agitado.

-Não quis dizer isso Isabella – ele tava nervoso – como você teve a coragem de sofrer sozinha, permitir tudo isso – ele segurou um rosto – você não podia ter feito isso.

Agora foi minha hora de ficar surpresa.

-Você sabe dos livros?

-Eu li tudo em sua mente, Bella – meu nome foi dito como um choramingo.

-Edward – eu o abracei, sentindo vontade de chorar – eu não podia te perder, se eu não fizesse isso podia dar tudo errado – olhei para ele – me escuta, eu sempre te amei, desde o momento que eu li a parte que você entrou no refeitório, não por você ser lindo e sim por seu coração. Um dia você apareceu para mim, como magia – sorri e ele tambem – e você acha mesmo que depois do dia que eu neguei a jogar baseball com sua familia e o Logan virou um vampiro, eu podia estragar o meu futuro ao seu lado? Não Edward eu não podia. Eu sofri – senti ele ficar tenso – mas nada se compara a felicidade que eu estou sentindo agora, valeu a pena.

-Bella...

-Não precisa dizer nada, apenas vamos ser feliz e esquecer o passado, agora é só você e eu.

Ele sorriu e me beijou.

-Para sempre.

Sim, para sempre. Agora eu sei que todo o sonho pode sim se tornar realidade, e todas que sonham em encontrar um Edward Cullen podem ter certeza que ele um dia irá aparecer, ele um dia será seu.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NÃO ACREDITO QUE MEU BEBÊ ACABOU ;~ To chorando de verdade aqui, essa fanfic foi um sonho para mim, meu desejo se tornando realidade. Cada momento escrito foi pensado com tanto carinho e amor, foi desejado com toda a força do meu coração e sei que vcs também sonham isso. Por isso decidi escrevê-la para proporcionar a todos nós fãs a experiência de ter **um Edward em nossa vida**. AIII CHOREI x; Odeio despedidas ;~

Queria pedir desculpas pela demora de postagem ao longo da fanfic, desculpas por qualquer coisa, e obrigada... OBRIGADA a cada reviews, cada palavra carinhosa, incentivo. Agradeço as amigas que fiz aqui, que me ajudaram em coisas fora daqui tbm. AAAIIIN isso ta me deixando triste x; UAHSUAHSUAHSUASA'

AALEEEEEGRIIAAA PIMPOLHAS, ainda tem a fic **MEU GRANDE AMOR, passem lá** ;)

p.s: amores, eu estou toda atolada aqui, por isso não devolvi as reviews. Mas amei todas e SIIIIIM EU VI LUA NOVA, comento TUUUUDO no meu grande amor, ok?

AMO VOCÊS VIRAM? E FELIIIIIZZZZ FINAL DE ANO, BOAS FÉRIAS, BOM ANO NOVO, FELIZ NATAL (**L**

BEEEEEEEEIJOOOOS ;*


	28. FANFIC LEIAM! VOLTEI

Olá amores *-* COMO ESTÃO?  
Nossa quanto tempo não passo aqui. :'(

Bem, primeiro quero agradecer as pessoas que continuam passando aqui... lendo, mandando reviews, favoritando e outras coisas lindas. Eu vejo tudo no meu e-mail e sempre me causa suspiros e ataques de felicidade. Muito obrigada pelo carinho até hoje.

É por todo esse carinho que vim avisar que estou de volta. SIM VOLTEI A ESCREVER FANFIC UHUUUUUUUUU *dança* ÇAAKÇKFÇLAKFLAKFLA. Eu já vinha pensando em voltar, mas uma amiga minha deu uma idéia de fanfic e decidimos escrever juntas uma.

QUERO CONVIDAR TODOS PARA LER "**NOAD**". A fanfic se chama " **The Night of a Destiny**, que nossa beta apelidou de NOAD e para ficar mais fácil chamamos ela assim. *-*

**Sinopse:**

_Bella, uma garota estudiosa, amorosa e divertida decide que está na hora de dar o segundo passo em sua relação com seu namorado Mike, mas parece que o destino tem outras idéias para a garota. Em uma noite do cinema, ela conhece Edward, um homem bastante... viril. Para ele mulheres só servem para uma boa diversão. Ele tem um motivo para ser assim. Será que Bella, uma garota o oposto que Edward está acostumado, pode fazer o antigo Edward voltar?_

_Às vezes, quando você acha que tem tudo certo, que todos seus planos estão prestes a serem realizados, tudo muda. Em uma noite, um encontro inesperado pode trazer mudanças para o resto da vida. Algumas bebidas, desejos aflorados e duas pessoas. A noite de um destino._

_"Meu sorriso cresceu. Agora sim eu sabia que a minha noite seria interessante com essa menina linda. Pela primeira vez na vida podia sentir que esse encontro não fora arranjado contra minha vontade, era com alguém que eu queria estar."_

**Gente, não é porque a fanfic é minha que vou dizer isso, mas ela está MUITO BOA. Com muitas piadas, cenas picantes e romance. E façam isso por mim, sim? Passem lá e deixem uma review falando se está ruim ou bom. Falem que são leitoras daqui que eu vou lembrar. *-***

Estou postando ela no nyah:

htt*ps:*/*/w*ww*.fanfiction.*com.*br/historia/185362/The_Night_Of_A_Destiny **(só tirar o *)**

**Classificação:** +18  
**BEWARD**  
**Gêneros: **Comédia, Drama, Romance, Amizade, Hentai, Universo Alternativo  
**Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ESPERO VOCÊS LÁ s2**

**AMO VCS.**

**Rah.**

**p.s: Vocês podem me encontrar no twitter WeAreRobsten**

**Logo o meu site Robsten vai ao ar e lá terá muitas fanfic boa para vocês! h*ttp*:/*/*oh-robsten*.*com  
**


End file.
